Path of The Music
by SiRoLoL
Summary: A new champion enters the Fields of Justice, to support his team with the power of music. Unfortunately, the League is not his only problem. Will he be able to become one of the best champions of the League, while protecting his loved ones from all the ev
1. Prologue - The Interview

**Prologue**

**The Interview**

* * *

_"Please, could you introduce yourself at first?"_

"Oh, dude, how can you possibly not know me? I am a champion from the League of Legends, remember?"

_"We know, but we HAVE to ask you who you are."_

"Who the hell had this idea?"

_"Well, you should ask our boss I think he was a bit drunk yesterday..."_

"That explains it... okay, my name is Balthazar, also known as Balth."

_"Is that a nickname?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Well, if you could tell us your real name?"_

* * *

_"Seriously? Just... seriously?"_

"Hey, you should ask my mother why the hell did she call me like that."

_"But... dude, you are a man!"_

"Well you don't say..."

_"Okay, so is THAT the reason why are you called Balth?"_

"Of course."

_"Okay, how, when and where did you learn about the League of Legends?"_

"Well, since I'm a gamer, I used to play the game of League of Legends a lot. I never thought I would actually see real action on the Summoner's Rift... and not at all about being a champion..."

_"Well, but anything is possible, right?"_

"Yeah. Well, back in the Season 3, me and my family moved to Valoran - the place where all the champions lived. I didn't like it though, it seemed all weird to me. We were living in Demacia, and that was the first time I saw a real champion."

_"Who was it?"_

"Luxanna Crownguard. She was really beautiful."

_"Yeah, like most girls in the League..."_

"Well, I won't lie to you, I always loved how attractive they were."

_"Maybe we should get to the more important point, don't you think?"_

"Yeah, feel free to carry on."

_"Do you have some kind of talent? I mean, like if you possess some magic, or if you are skilled with weapons..."_

"I actually, have the music talent, and it's the thing that has gotten me into the League."

_"What kind of roles do you play usually?"_

"I prefer mage, but I sometimes rush the tank and even the support build."

_"And what about the lanes?"_

"My favourite one, is bot lane. Supporting. I am a person, that communicates a lot with teammates, and it's good when there's someone near me. I just feel better that way. But the mid lane isn't a bad idea."

_"What about your spells?"_

"Oh, that will take us really long time."

_"Okay, we'll get back to it later. Do you... have a crush on someone?"_

"Yeah, but I won't tell you because you would tell her too and then our friendship may get ruined and..."

_"Wow. That was just... wow. Well, I might know who is it, but I won't tell it to anybody."_

"Who are you thinking about?"

* * *

"No way. How do you...

_"Remember the accident in Ionia? A month ago? That kiss? It seemed she liked it though."_

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

_"Deal. So is there someone you hate? Or don't like that much?"_

"Talon."

_"Talon? Seriously? That guy seems cool to me."_

"It's a long story, he's a real son of a bitch..."

_"Well, there's still a lot of time left."_

"Do you want to hear the whole story?"

_"It would be a pleasure, to hear the story of another good champ."_

"What if... I started from the beginning?"

_"Good idea. Let's get to it."_


	2. Chapter 1 - Well Played

**Chapter one**

**Well Played**

"It all began one year ago, when I was out together with my sister..."

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be out here at this time?" Balthazar's sister - Luna asked.

"Yeah, I am already 19 years old and I still haven't explored every place in Demacia!" Balth answered, as they continued to climb down the long ladder.

"We are going to the sewers. You do NOT need to know what is down there. And neither do I."

"I don't need, but I want. C'mon Luna, we're not in Zaun, so we won't meet Renekton or Twitch or any of those."

"But.. there are lots of spiders... and rats..." Luna said, as she shook her whole body. "I think there's one of them on my shoulder..."

"It won't kill you, it's just a spider."

"But... what if Elise is down here? That lady is creeping me out. And those spiders remind me of her a lot..." she continued.

Balth just reached the bottom of the ladder, and he felt the ground once again.

"None of them are here. And none of them would hurt us. They are just the champions, nothing else. The war times are over. This is not the same world as before. The war between Noxus and Demacia ended a long time ago. Zaun and Piltover never gave a shit about Demacia. We're safer than you think."

His sister stopped, when she saw the darkness surrounding them.

"I don't think I can go there..."

"What?" Balth asked, dissapointed by his sister.

"I'm sorry... I can't. I think I'll just go back to the pub."

"Okay... feel free to go back. But I will stay HERE, understand? I want to know what's in here, and I KNOW there is something. I just haven't yet figured out what." Balthazar said, as his sister nodded her head.

"Just... take care of yourself. See you later, Balth."

* * *

_"So, you are Balth's sister? Luna, am I right?"_

"Yes, that's me."

_"Was Balthazar a good brother?"_

"Yeah, since our parents weren't home most the time, he was taking care of me.

_"Can you tell us, why did you go away from there?"_

"You know, I always was a bit cowardly and afraid of the dark, and spiders, and..."

_"Okay, okay. I get it. What happened next?"_

"Well, I was just hanging out with my friends in the pub. But Balth was not. This is only HIS part of the story."

* * *

"Okay, let's do it." Balth said, turning on his flashlight.

"Nothing dangerous is in here, don't be scared." he said to himself, when he saw the long path that led to some weird room.

He slowly continued towards the room, and soon he saw a light.

To find the source of light, he continued faster.

"Nothing dangerous in there." he passed the room.

"Don't be scared." he descended down the stairs past the room.

"It will be alright." the light grew stronger.

"You can make it." a giant spider jumped on his face.

Balth screamed, as he attempted to punch the spider.

The spider was fast enough to jump away... and the result was a one big facepunch (facepalm - facepunch... get it?)

"Holy crap, you son of a.." he wanted to keep swearing at the spider, but soon he heard a voice.

"Is it a girl? No, it's a woman... or? Shit, it's definitely a female voice... what is it doing here?" he asked himself, as a bit of blood streamed down his face.

He still couldn't believe he accidentally punched himself.

After deciding to find the source of the voice, he continued forwards.

The voice got louder.

And louder.

And it kept getting mroe familiar to Balth, every second he got closer to it.

After some time, he could understand what was the woman saying:

"No! Let me go! My brother will come here and he will show you how do we treat with people like you!" The woman said.

Balth finally came closer to the place, where they were.

The thing he saw, was not one... but TWO women.

One of them was a young redhead, and the second one had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tied to a chair.

Balth know who they both were.

The redhead was a champion from the League - Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

The second one was well-known to Balthazar - it was Lux, the Lady of Luminosity.

He continued, but to his surprise, Katarina saw the flashlight.

"Who's there?" she shouted at Balth, as she ran towards him.

"Oh shit, I have to do something." Balth thought to himself, before saying some magic words...

_"Sometimes it's mannish, to just simply vanish..."_

After saying those words, Balth turned invisible.

Katarina noticed the light dissapearing, so she ran back to Lux.

"Wait here, sweetheart. I gotta find him and kill him before he finds your brother... and don't try to flee, Luxie."

With those words, she went to find Balth.

"Stupid bitch." Balth said, as she passed him without noticing anything.

"You can't run forever!" were the last words he heard, before continuing towards Lux.

He KNEW something was in those stupid sewers. And he was right.

When he entered the room, Lux didn't notice him.

She was there, crying.

"Calm down." Balth began coming closer to her. "Everything is gonna be alright, we're gonna get you out of here."

Luxanna looked at him, surprised. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"No time to talk about it right now. You have to leave before Kata finds out." he said, while whispering some more magic words.

_"I ain't afraid... I just need a blade."_

With those words, a dagger appeared in his hand.

Lux just looked at him, amazed.

"What was th..."

"I'll explain everything later." Balth finished, cutting the ropes.

* * *

_"So, you are Luxanna Crownguard. Or Lux, as some people call you."_

"Well yes, that's me."

_"What's your relationshipwith Balth?"_

"We're friends... just friends.

_"Yeah, of course..."_

"We really are! Nothing more, nothing less."

_"Okay, if you say so... but... how did you even get in such a situation."_

"I remember only falling asleep, then waking up tied to a chair, while Kata had some target practice with her blades..."

_"I never thought Katarina was THAT evil..."_

"Well, truth hurts, doesn't it?"

_"How did you even get out of there?"_

"Balthazar is the hero right now. It's HIS story."

* * *

They both ran, and they soon reached the stairs, that led to the room Balth was in few minutes ago.

They didn't talk together... there was no time to.

With Katarina around, they weren't safe.

They ran through the room faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yes, yes! We're almost there!" He rejoiced, as Lux smiled at him.

Just when they thought they are safe, something they didn't expect happened.

"Surprise." Katarina came out of the shadows, and they both turned around to face her.

"Well, so you came here to rescue her? Too sad none of you will make it." Kata laughed, but Balth shook his head.

Luxanna needed to be safe, so he had to do something.

"She will." he said, as he gestured Lux to run. "But I won't."

"Are you serious? You can't just..." Lux asked, but got interrupted by Balth.

"I can take care of her. You need to be safe. Go and wait up there." he told her, and she slowly nodded her head.

* * *

_"What's the matter with you, Luna?"_

**"Yeah, you are just sitting here, ignoring everyone..."  
**

"That's nothing... i just feel bad about leaving Balth alone..."

_"Huh? You know that he has that weird rhyme-magic or music powers or what the hell is it..."_

**"And he definitely has a knife or something like that."**

"Yeah, he probably... oh shit."

_"What's the matter?"_

"I took the knife.. he's unarmed... shit... sorry Zane and Ellie, but I have to go..."

* * *

"So, you are trying to be a hero and save her? Well, it was a bad decision." Kata began, throwing a blade at Balth. He dodged it easily.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked, knowing it was the worst thing he could do.

"No... but this is!" she shouted at him, throwing two more of them.

Of course, Balth was clumsy as hell and this time he failed to dodge both of them.

He screamed from pain, as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Kata teased. "Hold on, we're just at the beginning."

_"The pain... doesn't matter... give me... a simple dagger."_ Balth mumbled, as a dagger appeared in his hand.

Kata looked at him, surprised.

"Well, seems like that wasn't enough." she said, throwing one more dagger at him.

Balth took out the ones that hit him before, allowing blood to leak out of his body.

He grabbed the dagger he created, and he blocked the dagger Katarina threw.

She looked at him in surprise.

"WHAT?" she shouted. "You shouldn't have done that. You're going down faster than you think."

Six more daggers flew through the air.

_"Wounds not healed, powers not concealed, it's time for the RHYTMIC SHIELD!" _Balth shouted back, as the daggers approached him.

But when they hit him, nothing happened.

They bounced away, without hurting Balth.

"What the..." Kata slowly started to back away.

Balth let out a quiet laugh... "Now... prepare."

_"Stupid useless weapons, must be taught a lesson, so prepare for my FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!" _he shouted, louder than any of you would imagine.

The scream slowly turned into a beautiful song. Except it was loud as hell, making in not-so beautiful.

Of course, it didn't do anything to Katarina. Except it threw her away back to the room and she fell down the stairs.

"Well played, Sinister Blade."

With those words, he started to slowly climb up the ladder.

The last thing he heard, was: "You'll regret that!"

* * *

"Oh God, what did I do? Why didn't I help him?" Lux asked herself, as she waited for her rescuer to come.

Minutes passed, but nothing.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, when she thought about Katarina killing the one that helped her escape.

The thing that creeped her out most, was someone who was climbing up the stairs.

"Kata, if it's you, you don't stand a chance! I'm not alone!"

No response came.

"I am giving you one more chance to respond! IS IT YOU?"

Just when she was prepared to strike, someone else came out.

It was him - the man that helped her out.

"Holy shit, that hurts." he said, as he used one hand to climb up and second one to stop the blood.

Lux quickly helped him to climg up.

"Oh my gosh, you are hurt... I'm so sorry, we can fix this..."

"No need to. It will be alright." Balth smiled at her.

"No, it won't... we have to find my brother, before..." Lux didn't even finish, and Balth interrupted her...

"I already told you it's okay... watch this."

_"Bones be sealed, wounds be healed, 'cause i need..._ to go find Luna and take her back home before parents find out... shiiiieeeeeeet, that end didn't rhyme."

Lux just looked at the dissapearing wounds, amazed.

"Now, that we're okay, could you please tell me how did you do that?" Lux asked her rescuer.

"Okay... just few months ago, I found out that I have got some weird music powers, and then I..."

"Balth..." Luna was back again. "tell me what happened. Right now."

...

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, first I would like to thank you all for the reviews... it made me feel really good. :)

I hope this chapter did not dissapoint anyone... further explanations will be later in the story.

Anyway, what do you think about this story?

Leave a fave/follow if you like the story and want to see more!

Review or PM me to tell me what was bad, or what should have been better and things like that...

It was not the best chapter for the start, but it turned out way better than I first thought.

So again, thank you all, and I hope you will keep reading this story :)

I wish you all have a nice day!

SiRo


	3. Chapter 2 - Home sweet home

**Chapter two**

**Home sweet home**

"Luna, trust me, nothing happened. I was just in the sewers and when I was going out I cut myself on a sharp stone. Nothing else." Balth lied to his sister, because he simply didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Really? Then who is SHE?" she pointed at Lux.

"You don't know her? You're joking, aren't you?" Balth laughed, as Lux turned around to reveal her face.

"H.. h... hello..." Luna managed to get out of herself, as Lux came closer to her.

"I'm Luxanna Crownguard, and if you can give us a chance, we'll explain everything what happened."

Luna nodded, still surprised by what she saw.

* * *

"Well... imagine this: There is a celebrity like a singer or an actor that you absolutely love, and then... you just meet him, or her... what would be your reaction? I would start to scream and shout like a crazy fan, because I absolutely love Lux. But it was night after all, so I had to stay absolutely quiet..."

_"That was definitely difficult. A LOT. And I know that, because same thing happened to me, except I met Vel'Koz. And it didn't go as I planned..."_

"Ah, Void... that's one weird place, you know?"

_"Already heard a lot about it. Wouldn't want to go there."_

"Same here. If I met Cho'Gath, I would probably..."

_"Well, if you saw something like THAT, then you probably wouldn't make it out alive. Continue with the story please."_

"Here you go..."

* * *

"Mind if I came home with you?" Lux asked Balth, surprising him.

"Well, I don't see a reason why not. But... why? We still have to clean up the house, since parents are coming back home tomorrow... or actually today, since it's already after midnight." he answered, making Lux smile.

"I can help you, and you can tell me about those weird powers."

"Okay... if you want, you can come and join us with the cleaning up..." Balth said, raising his eyebrow.

He couldn't believe, that Luxanna Crownguard was really going to go home with him and help him...

Well, he actually saved her life so why no?

"We should go now, if you want to have the house cleaned 'til the sun rises. So let's go!"

They all ran through the Demacian streets, until they came to a little house.

It was already around 3 in the morning, so they had to speed up.

According to what they parents told them, the house had to be cleaned until 10.

Lux was the fastest of them, and reached the doors first.

Balth and Luna came there together.

Luna slowly took out the keys, and unlocked their new door.

"Welcome, to home of the Anderson family." Balth said, as he pushed the door open.

Inside, was a real mess.

Empty bottles and popcorn packs all over the place, with one... frying pan stuck in the window (?) and an empty pack of cards.

"Shit, Mark definitely stole those cards. Again. That son of a..." Balth calmed down, and looked at Lux.

She was smiling.

"Wow, how many people were here?" Lux asked, smiling at the view.

It seemed a bit funny to her. But Balth's face was the funniest.

He had the typical 'dafuq' face, when he saw what they made.

"Shit, I don't remember any of those. Were we drunk or something?" Luna asked, before noticing more than twenty beer bottles on the table.

"Holy shit. Just holy shit." Balth said, still with the same expression on his face.

"How many people did you invite?" Lux asked, as Luna started to count on her fingers.

"So... Zane, Ellie, Mark, Hank, Anna, Ellis, Eric, Erin, Tiffany, Eleanor, Jane, Rocky, Becky, Hugh, Jay, Max, Ethan, Lee, Lavender, Chris, Devin, Gus, Stern... and me with Balthazar... 25 people?" Luna said, and Lux looked at her, shocked.

"How did you... remember all those names? And by the way..." she turned to Balth. "Balthazar, is that your name? It's unusual, but still nice."

"It's not his name... his name is Andrea." Luna laughed, as Balth pushed her.

"Shut up, that was a secret! You really are a fucking bitch, Luna."

"Wh.. what did you call me right now?" Luna asked, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No... I didn't want to... I'm sorry, you aren't a bitch..." Balth said, knowing he said a bad thing.

Well, after all he was pissed off. It was a secret... his parents thought he was a girl for a month, until he was born. So they called him Balthazar.

Lux just looked at them, smiling.

"You are same like me and my brother a few years before..." she said, as she let out a little laugh. "Oh, those old good times... now, with the League we don't even get to talk to each other as much as before."

Luna soon turned around, to look at Balth.

"I'm sorry. I know it was a secret, but I was a bit excited about everything that happened, so I just... had to say that, sorry. Please forgive me."

"No, I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm a son of a bitch and I deserve a punch." Balth said, punching himself.

"Bro, why the hell would you do that?" she asked him, as she held him so he did not fall down.

He punched himself hard. Like a real retard... (Lool a rhyme)

"It's not for the first time today..." he laughed when saying that.

"Soooo, what happened down there in the sewers?" Luna asked, as she picked up the empty beer bottles. "Oh, I know that something happened. Tell me. Now."

"Well, do you REALLY want to hear it?" Balth asked back.

"Yeah, come on. Tell me."

"Okay, so there were spiders... LOTS OF SPIDERS. And the one that was on your head jumped on me and I smashed it with my hand."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I HAVE A SPIDER ON MY HEAD?" Luna panicked, making Balth laugh.

"Just kidding. There was just one. I walked through the sewers, until I heard a woman talking... before I found the source of the voice, a spider jumped on me and when I wanted to punch it, the spider jumped away and I somehow punched my face."

"Good job." Lux laughed, as she imagined how it looked.

"How the hell..." Luna laughed together with her for a while.

Well, it definitely was funny. Imagine someone punching himself really hard.

Does not sound funny, but if you saw it then all of you would definitely laugh (and I can say so myself, as I saw my brother accidentally punch himself while trying to throw a snowball... just lol).

"Ah, those girls... anyway, I found a room, where I saw Luxanna tied to a chair, and there was another woman... Katarina... that little Noxian bitch." Balth continued, as Luna looked at him, shocked.

"Katarina? Sinister Blade? The Champion? THAT Katarina?" she asked, as both Balth and Lux nodded. "What the fuck was she doing here in Demacia?... wait, actually we were not only 25..." she started to recount all the people...

"Us all plus Kate, Hoax, Peke, Pyke, Aster, Mandy, Noah, Gunner, Scott, Brad, Gus, Walter, Rick, Drake, Greg, Ego, Phill, Bill, Kitty, Cindy, Sylvester, Vanessa, Bailey, Aurel, Rapple... is that 50?"

"How can you guys remember those names?" Lux asked, as Balth continued.

"Teressa, Lea, Goof, Ty, Pete, Bruno, Mike, Astra, Blaine and Felix."

"Shit, is that all? 60? Seriously? That's too much for such a small house." Lux said, as she picked up some of the burned out cigarettes.

"Nah, that's nothing. Zane once invited over 250 people. That was a total massacre." Luna said, with a little laugh.

"I remember that! I was so drunk, that I... pff, 16 girls that night?" Balth asked Luna, as she nodded.

"What the hell? Aah, we sometimes have parties like that in Gragas' pub. It's a total badass in there. Best beer in whole Valoran." Lux smiled, as they picked up last Cola bottles, and threw them out.

"Okay, wait for a while, gotta find the vac." Luna ran into her room, and came back with a modern vaccum cleaner.

After few minutes, the room was clean.

"Wow, that was pretty fast. Thanks, Mrs. Crownguard." Balth said, while grabbing the last beer bottle"

"Call me Lux. Please." she said, as both Balth and Luna nodded their heads.

"Well, Balth, continue with the story."

"Okay... Kata soon saw the flashlight I had with me, so I quickly turned invisible. She was dumb enough to leave, allowing me to free Lux. We ran back, and just when we reached the ladder, Kata was standing there..."

"He told me to go away, and then... I climbed out. I don't know what happened down there."

"I just finished Katarina off... that's all." Balth smiled, when he realized that he actually won a fight against a champion from the League.

"But... how?" Lux asked...

* * *

_"So, you are trying to be a hero and save her? Well, it was a bad decision." Kata began, throwing a blade at Balth. He dodged it easily._

_"Is this the best you can do?" he asked, knowing it was the worst thing he could do._

_"No... but this is!" she shouted at him, throwing two more of them._

_Of course, Balth was clumsy as hell and this time he failed to dodge both of them._

_He screamed from pain, as he fell to his knees._

_"Oh, does it hurt?" Kata teased. "Hold on, we're just at the beginning."_

"The pain... doesn't matter... give me... a simple dagger."_ Balth mumbled, as a dagger appeared in his hand._

_Kata looked at him, surprised._

_"Well, seems like that wasn't enough." she said, throwing one more dagger at him._

_Balth took out the ones that hit him before, allowing blood to leak out of his body._

_He grabbed the dagger he created, and he blocked the dagger Katarina threw._

_She looked at him in surprise._

_"WHAT?" she shouted. "You shouldn't have done that. You're going down faster than you think."_

_Six more daggers flew through the air._

"Wounds not healed, powers not concealed, it's time for the RHYTMIC SHIELD!"_ Balth shouted back, as the daggers approached him._

_But when they hit him, nothing happened._

_They bounced away, without hurting Balth._

_"What the..." Kata slowly started to back away._

_Balth let out a quiet laugh... "Now... prepare."_

"Stupid useless weapons, must be taught a lesson, so prepare for my FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!"_ he shouted, louder than any of you would imagine._

_The scream slowly turned into a beautiful song. Except it was loud as hell, making in not-so beautiful._

_Of course, it didn't do anything to Katarina. Except it threw her away back to the room and she fell down the stairs._

_"Well played, Sinister Blade."_

_With those words, he started to slowly climb up the ladder._

_The last thing he heard, was: "You'll regret that!"_

* * *

"Wow, you really DID defeat Kata... I never managed to do that." Lux was impressed, but there was still one question left...

"How do your powers even work though?"

"My powers... that's complicated... the key to my powers, are rhyme and song."

"What the... can you explain it a BIT more?"

"Watch this..." Balth smiled at Lux, as he turned around to look at Luna. "Do you remember my girlfriend? Lucy?"

Luna nodded her head, as Balth started to sing.

Music started to play out of nowhere, and Balthazar's beautiful words could be heard:

* * *

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live, with the choices I made,_

_and I can't live without you today.._

* * *

When Balth finished singing, the music stopped.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of Balthazar.

"Hi Lucy." Balth said, as he hugged her.

She did the same.

"I will always be here for you, Balth." she said, with a sweet voice.

"Don't worry, Lucy..."

_"I'll see you in another life, in Heaven!_

_Where we never say goodbye!"_

With those words, they kissed one last time, before Lucy dissapeared.

Balth started to cry, and Lux just stood there, amazed.

"That was Lucy. She died in a car accident a year ago... she and Balth were a couple since they were 13 years old." Luna whispered to Lux, shocking her.

"So that was..."

"Her ghost."

Suddenly, Balth stood up.

"I... have to go... I'll be back in a minute." he said, before leaving the living room.

Lux and Luna looked at each other, surprised.

"Well, we should go there and talk to him a bit..." Lux said, and Luna nodded.

Together, they entered Balthazar's room...

...

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, the next chapter is here!

Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it.

I had fun with this chapter, those 60 names were fun to write. :P

And Lucy... well, I did not make the song Balth was singing.

It's a song 'Lucy' made by Skillet - an awesome Christian Rock band.

The song can be found on youtube: /watch?v=zLzturC1ZeE

I just edited some words, so it would fit a bit better.

Anyway, I hope this was a good explanation for his powers... to make it clear - rhyme, rhythm, melody and song are his strongest weapons.

I will add some OC champions in the later chapters, so I hope that

Next chapter will be out soon... so thank you for the reviews and help!

I wish you all a nice day. :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Teaming Up

**Chapter three**

**Teaming Up**

* * *

**A/N**

This author note is gonna be unusual, because it's in the beginning of the chapter...

There are some things i have to tell you, guys.

(Wow, no smileys in an A/N... how could this happen? :P)

(Aaand there it is...)

Okay, so I am going to introduce TWO OCs.

First one - Hank Wagner - The Icon of Madness

Those of you, who are Madness Combat fans... it's not Hank Wimbleton. :)

It's my OC, but I was actually inspired by Hank a LOT.

The Madness Combat series are not mine, neither is Hank Wimbleton... they are owned by Krinkels, and you can find them almost everywhere!

Second one... Zen - The Origami Master.

He is NOT my OC... he's the OC of **Zenash2134**, a guy who is writing an awesome fanfiction called **A Cursed Lust**!

Definitely go and check it out, it's really worth it.

So his OC is here, to say a 'Thank you', for helping me and adding Balthazar to his fanfic. :)

Thanks, dude :)

But he's not in this chapter for a long time, just for a while in the end... sorry for that, it somehow didn't fit in when I was editing it.

I hope I am not spoilering :PPPPPPP

Anyway, let's begin with the chapter, shall we? :)

* * *

_"Why can't you come for my birthday, Balth?"  
_

"I'm sorry, Lucy... I have to study for school, and I have no time to come..."

_"It's... it's okay... another birthday that I'll spend alone..."_

"No, someone will definitely come!"

_"No... everyone is studying... so I think I'll just go to see a match on the Rift... I thought you would come with me..."_

"I can't.. I'm sorry."

_"It's okay, I can drive myself there... see you tomorrow, Balthazar."_

"See you... really, sorry..."

* * *

"Balthazar? Are you okay?" Lux asked him, as both her and his sister entered the room.

"Me? Yeah, of course." he answered, still crying a bit.

"No, you aren't... Lucy again?" Luna asked, as she sat closer to him.

"Ahh... she is dead because of me... if I came for her birthday, she wouldn't go away alone... I would drive, and nothing bad would happen... and even if we BOTH died, we would at least be together..."

"What?" Lux asked, shocked by his response. "How can you possibly blame yourself for something like THAT?"

"I... I don't know... oh, how much i miss her..."

* * *

_"Wait wait wait... you had a GIRLFRIEND? For FIVE YEARS?"_

"Actually, yes. Lucy Southgate."

_"How was your relationship?"_

"Our relationship? We were dating for a long time. I even wanted to propose to her... but then, the accident happened."

_"Could you tell us how did you two meet?"_

"That's a long story... but since we've got time, I'm gonna tell you. It began 8 years ago..."

* * *

_"What's up, Hank?" Balth asked his best friend, as he ran through the Demacian streets._

"Dude, I can see a really hot girl walking towards Craven's bar. Well, she's our age."_ The guy in the phone said, as Balth laughed._

_"Oh Hank, you'll never change."_

"What's the matter? I'm 12 already, I've grown up!"_ Hank said, making Balth laugh once again._

_"We are not adults. Not at all." Balth sadly said, while shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean we are still little kids!"_

_Balth continued to walk forward, as he suddenly saw a girl._

_She was walking towards him._

_"Wow, I see another one." Balth told Hank through his phone, as he looked at that girl._

_The girl seemed to be as old as Balth and Hank were, and she was there with her friend._

"Dude, go and tell her something!"_ Hank said, and Balth slowly nodded his head._

_He knew Hank didn't see it though._

_Balth slowly walked towards the girl, but suddenly a thing happened._

"Oh shit, dude, she fell down. It looks bad. Really bad."

_"Oh, no." Balth said, as he ran towards her._

_It looked like she tripped on something what looked like a... branch?_

_He ran as fast as he could, as he reached the girl._

_"Oh my God, what happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked, as the girl nodded her head._

"Fuck dude, I can see you there, too!"_ Hank's voice responded from the phone._

_"Shut up for a while, it looks like she's hurt." Balth told him, as Hank jumped down from the roof and started to run towards him._

_"I thing my leg's broken, i can't move it!" the girl said, as she painfully screamed._

_"Hold on, I'll try something..." Balth calmed her down, before using the power of rhythm again..._

"The rhyme and song, the quiet tone, fix this destroyed, broken bone."

_With those words, the girl slowly started to stand up._

_Her leg was okay again._

_Hank was already standing there, his mouth wide open, but he didn't say anything._

_He just looked at the girl and Balth._

_"Wow, imagine them together..." he said to himself, as he laughed a bit._

_"Wow, what was that...?" the girl asked Balth, as he laguhed._

_"That was a simple rhyme." he answered, with a huge smile on her face._

_"Thank you very much..." she said, as she hugged him._

_Balth was quite surprised by the reaction, but it made him happier._

_"Shit, slow down dude." Hank laughed, at the sight of Balth and the girl hugging each other._

_"My name is Lucy, by the way. Lucy Southgate." she said._

_"Balthazar Anderson. Or simply, Balth." he responded, smiling at her._

_Lucy did the same, as she waved him._

_"I have to go now. See you later, Balth!"_

* * *

"What?" Balthazar's phone started to suddenly ring.

"Who's that?" Luna and Lux asked, both at once.

"Wow, again." They said, again at the same time.

With those words, both laughed.

But Balth did not, because he felt really miserable... and even responsible for Lucy's death.

He looked at his phone, just to see a name of his friend.

"Hank."

He accepted the call, and put the phone closer to his ear.

* * *

_"Ey, dude!"_

"Yo, whazzup Hank? How are ya doing?"

_"Nah, still the same. In Nevada, a guy called Hank Wimbleton taught me a lot of super badass things!"_

"That's awesome! Well, I just helped Luxanna Crownguard and defeated that Noxian bitch Katarina. Nothing interesting."

_"You are fucking kidding me, aren't you?"_

"What?

_"I mean, Lux is really hot, and..."_

"Shit, you're still the same guy as before."

_"You can bet on it!"_

"Why are you calling me though?"

_"Well, I came back from Nevada, and I wanted to ask you... what if we went to the Champion Registration today?"_

"What?"

_"To become real champions! Dude, we've been dreaming about this for a long time!"_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yeah... me - The Icon of Madness, and you - The Lord of Rhythm. We can't miss this chance, dude!"_

"Do you think we can do it?"

_"Of course we can. Now we can test our courage and strength!"_

"But.. I mean, it's a lot of responsibility..."

_"Balthazar, please."_

"Okay, I'm in. Today, in the evening?"

_"Not exactly. Just 12. In the morning. I'll meet you in front of your house."_

"Okay, see you."

_"Cya!"_

* * *

"What happened? Did Hank come back from Nevada?" Luna asked, as Balth nodded his head.

"Who's that _Hank_?" Lux asked.

"That's my best friend. He asked me, if we could go to the Champion Registration today..."

"Wow, you really should! You would be one of the best champions! Even I couldn't battle Katarina like you." she smiled at him.

Well, she was right. He should at least give it a try.

"He told me, that he'll be in front of our house. In 12."

"Well, since it's already 11, you should get yourself prepared. This is a chance you can't miss!" Lux said, as she hugged him.

"Thank you, for helping me. Good luck." she whispered into his ear, and didn't let go of him for a while.

If she hugged someone like Hank, he would like it. But for Balthazar, it was a reminder of his past, and of his dead love.

As the while passed, Balth prepared his rucksack - some food, some drinking water, and of course, a photo of Lucy.

He put his mobile phone there too, just in case something happened.

He said last goodbyes to Lux and Luna, who were sitting by the PC in that moment.

They did the same, and Balth came out just to see Hank arriving.

They both smiled, as Balth ran towards Hank.

"Hank! Dude, you look different..."

Hank didn't look like before. He had a new haircut and some new clothes... but there was one MORE thing he had... a one big halo over his head.

"Hi Balth! Thanks. The halo, you mean? Jebus and Auditor had that before... now it's finally in hands of a good guy. Maybe."

They both laughed, as Hank gestured Balth to follow him.

The Institute of was wasn't very far away.

That was the reason, why Balth and Hank decided to walk there.

They were soon out of Demacia, in middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Hey, Hank?"

_"What's the matter?"_

"I've got that strange feeling... you know, the feeling when you know someone is watching you..."

_"Dude, no one could be out here. I've never gone this way, and we are almost in the Institute. Nothing to worry about."_

"If you think so..."

_"Wait, something moved there."_

"Dude, this ain't fun."

_"Seriously! I swear I saw someone move there!"_

"Who could it be?"

_"No idea... Auditor and Clown are dead... did YOU make some new enemies while I was away?"_

"I don't think I... oh shit."

_"Balth, what did you do?"_

"Just run. Faster! Come on!"

_"WAIT! Tell me what's happening. Now."_

"Remember what I told you? When you phoned me?"

_"Yeah, that you helped Lux and defeated Kat... no way."_

"Oh, yes. It's her. Definitely her."

**"And she is not alone..."**

* * *

Balth and Hank turned around, to see Katarina come out of a bush.

"Happy to see me, sweetheart?"

"Don't even try to come closer to us. Remember how it ended last time?" Balth tried to scare her, without any better results.

"Oh, Balthie, do you really think I would come alone? How silly you Demacians are..." with those words, another three people came out of the same bush.

Yeah, there they were - Talon, Darius and Draven.

Four Noxians at once.

"Heh, _this _is how the new generation of champions looks? It's such a shame..." Darius said, as he shed a fake tear._  
_

"Wow.. is that a _halo_? You must be joking!" Draven laughed, making Hank angrier.

"You don't want to know what might that halo do to you, you son of a bitch!" Hank shouted at Draven, as he created a sword in his hand.

Draven started to laugh, as they all approached Hank and Balth.

"Let's test our strength." Hank laughed, as he waited for Draven to come closer.

"I would love to visit you, Lucy." Balth whispered, as he lightly touched his heart. "But not today, and not now."

Well, there it was.

A battle between four champions and two commoners.

An axe flew through the air, and it was about to hit Hank.

Balth was fast enough to shield him, and dodge a dagger from Katarina.

When that happened, Hank laughed.

"Wow, you are starting to piss me off, Drav. Let's finish this."

He quickly created a revolver in his hand, and he shot Draven in his leg.

He screamed from pain, but Darius was already close to Hank.

He swinged his axe, and was ready to strike.

There was nothing they could do.

But fortunately, a miracle happened.

A warhammer flew through the air, and it hit Darius' axe, knocking it away.

"What the..." Darius said, as Kata threw a dagger at Balth, who was ignoring her and Talon.

Balthazar didn't even notice it, and it was about to hit him.

Just when it was close to Balth, a scythe-like thing flew through the air, blocking the dagger, and came back from where it came, like a boomerang.

"What the..." Talon just looked at the scythe, before running towards Balth.

_"Show this guy and his friend witch, how to itch, twitch, and switch to the run-mode, as he - the son of a bitch experiences my... FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!"_

With those words, his unusually loud shout came.

He shielded Hank, and the shadows he saw in the forest with his Rhytmic Shield.

The Noxians flew away, as the Fortississississimo threw them away.

Somehow, a wall made out of ice appeared to prevent them from running.

"Now, we should hear an explanation." a girl with platinum-blonde hair said, as she came out from behind a tree, with a guy that had a bow with himself.

Balth looked at her, surprised and shocked at once.

From another bush, a man with something what looked like an origami of a bird, came out with a huge smile on his face.

A huge man jumped on the ground, from a nearby rock, and picked up the warhammer.

Balth and Hank looked at each other, then at the people who were with them.

"Who are you?" all of them asked at once.

The guy with the boomerang-like scythe-like thing, started talking first.

"Well, if you want to know, my name is Zenash, and I'm the Origami Master..."

* * *

**A/N **(No.2!)

So, that was the next chapter!

Sorry for the relatively SHORT appearance of Zen and others, the next chapter will be the chapter, where the others will be introduced, along with Zenash/Zen - The Origami Master...

I hope you liked this chapter!

Especially you, **Zenash2314**!

**ZEN/ THE CHAMPION WITH THE SCYTHE IS HIS OC, NOT MINE!**

Okay, so that's it for this chapter!

Hope I didn't dissapoint anyone. :)

Since I'm leaving, there won't be some chapters for something like 4 days, so I hope it doesn't matter that much!

I think I'll be able to post chapter 4 tomorrow...

So have a nice day everyone!

Especially you, **Zenash** :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Noob generation

**Chapter four**

**Noob generation**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, after a long time, new chapter is here!

Time to take a look at all of the newbies, including Hank and Zen :)

I made Zen's past a bit different, so I hope you like it, **Zenash** :)

Well, since A/Ns are boring, let's begin with the story! :P

**ATTENTION: 2 HANKS IN HERE + SANFORD, FOR ALL THE MADNESS COMBAT FANS... SORRY IF IT SCREWS UP THE STORY FOR ALL THE NON-MADNESS COMBAT FANS.. :( OF COURSE, YOU CAN IGNORE HANK AND HIS PART IN THE STORY IF YOU WANT, IT IS NOT THAT IMPORTANT THOUGH...**

* * *

**_Zen - The Origami Master_**

_"Zen? Why won't you come play Hide and seek with us?" his best friend asked._

_"No. It's boriiiiiiiiing... what if we played something else? Like... what about Ghost in The Graveyard?" 10 years old Zen told all of his friends, who were sitting in front of him._

_"That's a good idea!" another friend happily shouted._

_But there was still one, who didn't understand anything._

_"What's... Ghost in the Graveyard?" he asked._

_"You never heard about it?" Zen asked, as the boy shook his head._

_"No."_

_"Then let me explain... one of us will be a Ghost, and others are Seekers or something like that... first, we need to choose a base - a place where we can hide... the Ghost has to hide somewhere and when someone finds him, the Seeker who found him must shout out something like 'Ghost in The Graveyard!' Then, all of the Seekers have to run back to base before the Ghost catches them. If someone gets caught, then he is the next Ghost and the previous Ghost joins the Seekers as a Seeker. Understand?"_

_"Well, I understand everything, but the Ghost... could you be the first Ghost, so you can show me how to do it? Please?"_

_Zen sighed, as he slowly nodded his head._

_First 10 minutes went as planned, without Zen catching anyone._

_Knowing he has to find a better place, he hid under a huge bush._

_And so he waited..._

_and waited..._

_and waited a bit more..._

_and got bored..._

_"Guys, where are you?" he asked, as he came out of the bush._

_There, in front of him, he saw one of his friends - bleeding and dead._

_"Kit? KIT? Can you hear me? What happened?" he asked his friend, without any answer._

_He ran back to his home, as he saw dead bodies all over the place._

_All of his friends... were dead?_

_"No," he thought to himself. "they are just trying to trick me... Ok, enough guys, it isn_'t funny anymore!"__

__First idea he had, was to run home - to his parents__

__When he came there, he saw a woman.__

__She looked a bit like a fox, and had... eight or nine tails...__

__"What? How could you..." she began, when she saw little Zen standing in front of the doors.__

__"Where are my parents?"__

__"Haha, you are so cute..." the woman laughed. "I_'ll show you."___

___With those words, something blue and rounded flew through the air, towards Zen.___

___"NO, ZEN!" he heard his parents shout, as they both jumped in front of him.___

___The blue ball flew through them, as they both fell to the ground.___

___"Hah, easy." the woman said, thinking she killed both Zen and his parents.___

___Zen waited until she left, before standing up from the ground, as he hugged his parents.___

___"Mommy? Daddy? No, please stay here with me..."___

* * *

"It... was you!" Zen shouted at the Nine-Tailed Fox - Ahri.

"Of course, sweetheart. It was several years ago, and I thought you died... but you didn't. And now I am here to finish the job." she smiled at him, trying to charm him.

"Your spells don't do anything to me, witch!"

"Wow." Ahri laughed, summoning her blue orb once again... "That really hurts. What if we played Hide and Seek, for one last time?"

Zen nodded his head, knowing he couldn't battle Ahri.

Even without her charm, she was a strong opponent.

He ran away to the forest, but Ahri was slowly getting closer to him.

"Please no, please no, there must be someone in here." he told to himself, when a miracle happened.

He saw two men, and as a champion - The Sinister Blade, threw a dagger at one of them.

Well, he had to do something, so he threw his weapon at the dagger...

* * *

**_Hank - The Icon of Madness_**

"Are you serious? The halo? For me?" Hank asked his Mentor - Hank (lol).

"Yes. You have proved yourself worthy to be the new Icon of Madness."

"But.. I don't think I can handle all the power... there is no place where I can test my strength."

"Well, there is." his father - Sanford began, as he patted Hank's shoulder. "Have you ever heard about the League of Legends?"

Hank laughed, when he heard the question.

"Are you kidding me? I'm from Demacia, dude!"

"Well, so you can try joining the League!" Hank 2 said, as he gestured Hank to enter a room on his right. "There, you can try if you like the halo."

Hank nodded his head, as he entered the room.

There, several Nevadeans aimed at him with his guns.

"Hands up! Or you're dead!" one of them said, as Hank did what they told him.

He then created two pistols in his hands - Colt in the first one, and Magnum in the second one.

"I am not here to kill you." he tried, but he didn't succeed.

"We know, but _we_ are here to kill _you_!" another one shouted, as they took out their weapons.

"I hate doing this, though..." Hank sighed, as he counted the headshots in his mind...

1... 2... 4...

Few of them fired some bullets at him, but he stayed calm.

He quickly threw the Colt to the head of one of them, and created a magical shield in that hand.

5...

The shield blocked all the bullets, and he then fired the bullets back at them.

6, 7, 8...

When the guys were dead, he then came out of the room, closing the door.

"Ehm, you forgot to do something." Sanford told him, as Hank turned around.

He opened the door, and revived all of the dead guys.

"That was good. Well, now you should go back to Demacia. Is there someone who can join you in the League? You know, like it would be better if there were more of you."

"There is one guy... he's my friend. Balthazar Anderson - The Lord of Rhythm..."

* * *

**_Alix - The Water Element_**

"Is this the place?" Alix asked her friend - Arris.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be somewhere around here." Arris responded, as they both came to a place, where the road was splitting into two.

"And what do we do now?" Alix sighed.

"I'll go left, and you'll go right. After twenty minutes, if you don't find anything, come back. If you find something, come back and wait for me. If I'm not back in 30 minutes, go search for me the way i have gone. Clear?"

"Clear." Alix smiled, as she went to the right.

"Phew, now I just gotta find the institute..." she told to herself, as she continoed towards her destination.

Well, her friend - Arris, was always really positive, she was a huge optimist...

"What the hell's happened here?" Alix saw the battle between the four Noxian champions and two random guys...

"Well, those champs aren't leaving so soon. Attacking some random people outside the Fields of Justice will not be tolerated!"

* * *

**_Basset - The Archer of Gods_**

_"Bass, quickly, you have to run faster!"_

"Calm down, I'm fast enough, Father. I will make it to the Institute even without your help."

_"Okay, I think you can go alone from now on."_

"I could go alone even before, stop underestimating me Father!"

_"Basset, I know you can do it. But I saw a group of Noxians around here, so it may be dangerous to be here alone."_

"Dad, trust me. I'm a son of a God, I can take care of myself!"

_"Okay, I trust you... try not to get hurt. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Wow, what is happening down there? Those Noxians are... fighting? Those people need help!"

* * *

"My name is Zenash, and I'm The Origami Master." Zen said, as he came closer to Hank and Balth. "Or just simply called, Zen."

"I'm Alix Litcott, but you can call me Alix. I've got the control over water." Alix said, as she followed Zen, together with the bow-guy - Basset.

"Basset - The Archer of Gods. It's a pleasure to meet you." he continued, followed by the huge warhammer guy.

Well, everyone knew his name.

"San - The Champion of Demacia, or Demacian Champion, it's up to you how you call me..." he laughed, coming closer to them. "And who are _you_?"

"Hah..." Hank began. "I'm Hank - The Icon of Madness, and this is Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

"Well, it was a nice fight over here. What happened to those Noxians?" San asked.

"I... you know, defeated Katarina, and saved Lux and now Kata wants a revenge, and..." Balth suddenly stopped, when he heard all of the Noxians standing up.

"Whoa, so you brought friends?" Draven asked, as he prepared his axe... "San, this is not your problem. Let us teach those newbies a lesson."

"You can, of course... but don't you think you are 4 vs 5?" San asked, as he pointed his finger to the left.

In that moment, Ahri came out of a bush, prepared to hit Zen.

"Wow. What the hell happened here?" she asked Kata, as she simply explained what happened.

"Now, teach them not to mess with newbies." San smiled, as he walked few steps back.

Balth raised his eyebrow, unsure if they should just run or stay and battle Katarina...

"You can do it. Just... show them your true power." San said last words, as an idea came to Balth's mind.

"My true power... rhythm." Balth thought to himself, as he looked back at Kata.

"Oh, dear Katarina, could you give us A WHILE? Or are you too cowardly to let some newbies prepare?"

"Yeah, I'm sure someone will find out that you killed some newbies who were on their way to the Registration... oh, and killing other champions while not in The Fields of Justice isn't tolerated..." Alix smiled, trusting Balth.

He definitely had a backup plan or something like that... he was the type of a guy.

"Aah..." Darius sighed. "Five minutes."

Then, the 10 people split up into two groups.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Basset asked, as Balth smiled.

"I'm gonna sing. Trust me."

"Well, Balth is going to sing." Hank laguhed. "Prepare for a massive buff, guys."

"What are ya talking about?" Zen asked, and Hank pointed his finger at Balth, who was already singing.

* * *

_"We'll show you a killing blow!  
_

_Step up, time to show,_

_how can newbies stand up and fight!_

_Welcome to the Freakshow!_

_We've got songs and halos._

_We're not afraid and we don't care 'bout your lies!_

_Feel it, hit it, we can be it, did it,_

_guess you don't even know who I am!_

_I can't believe it, see it, lose it, give up on it!_

_Time to make my final stand!_

_You don't know that we'll show,_

_how to deal a killing blow!_

_This is the thing, that you, have never experienced!_

_We'll show you a killing blow!_

_We don't even need no,_

_one to make us 6v5,_

_or help us fight,_

_we can get you to your knees!_

_Woah, oh, oh!_

_This is what can noobs do!"_

* * *

**A/N**

This song is not mine... it's just a rewritten version of song **Freakshow **by **Skillet**!

You should definitely go check it out, that song is awesome!

You can at least imagine Balth singing the song with changed lyrics... if I could sing, I would sing it for you :P but I can't, so sorry :P

Okay, let's get back to the story!

* * *

"We'll do it THIS way... Basset, try to battle Draven. I take Katarina. Hank, Darius is yours. Alix, try it with Talon. Zen, you will fight Ahri. Do you understand everything?" Balth asked, feeling like a coach of a real champion team.

"You must fight, like never before! But do NOT kill them! Do you understand? We can't kill the champions of the League! I will try to shield you as much times as possible!"

"Well, me too." Zen smiled.

"And me too." Alix did the same.

"Lol, I'm the fourth one." Hank let out a loud laugh.

"Well, Balthazar, you'll need a weapon if you want to fight Katarina." Basset added, as Balth nodded his head, summoning a guitar in his hands.

"Wow, now THAT'S called SWAG." Hank laughed again, as they all turned around to fight the champions...

* * *

_"This is it, Balth."_

"What are you talking about? And who are you?"

_"It's me, Lucy."_

"Lucy? You're in my head? Am I dreaming or what?"

_"No, of course not. You're just going to battle a champion. A REAL CHAMPION! Do you understand, Balth? And there are four more people with you."_

"Well, I know it seems weird, but we CAN do it! Trust me, Lucy, those Noxians must be taught a lesson."

_"Of course I trust you, Balth. But when you need help, just call me."_

"That will be cheating, Lucy... you know what I think about 6v5 battles."

_"No, Batlh... remember: we are one. We will ALWAYS be one. I am here for you."_

* * *

"Come at me, Darius." Hank said, as the huge Noxian swinged his axe at him.

He was fast enough to create two swords in his hands, and he blocked the strike.

Darius quickly punched him, with his right fist, knocking him back.

The Noxian was pretty strong.

Well, A LOT.

"Wow, that was easy." Darius laughed, as he walked towards Hank.

"Oh, no, I have to do somethin'..." Hank thought to himself, as he created a Magnum in his hand and shot Darius' leg.

It slowed him down a bit, but not for forever.

It was still enough time for Hank to stand up.

"What 'bout round two?" he laughed, as he rushed towards Darius.

He swinged one sword at his head, and Darius blocked it.

He swinged the second one, trying to hit Darius' legs.

Well, Darius was trained and he dodged it, before punching Hank again.

"No more fun, kid." Darius said, as his axe flew through the air, ready to hit Hank...

* * *

"Wow, a water witch?" Talon laughed, rushing towards Alix.

She created a wall out of ice in front of her, but Talon jumped over it.

How could he jump THAT high?

"Not actually only water..." Alix said, as she created a sword out of ice in her right hand. "Even ice, snow, and things like that... you know, all things connected with water."

She dodged Talon's feet, and then his blade.

"That was nice." he complimented, as he ran towards her again.

How kind...

She tried to hit him with some ice shockwaves, but Talon was too swift for her.

"Let's try this..." Alix thought to herself, as she created water under Talon's feet, slowing him down.

Well, Talon was also a trained champion, so he jumped towards Alix in the same moment she created the water.

His blade was almost in her head...

* * *

"See, Zen? Running was pointless! We are now here, battling each other again." Ahri said, as she charmed Zen.

"Your charm doesn't do anything to me! This was TOTALLY USELESS!"

"Well, your past isn't..."

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked her, as he felt an intensive pain in his head.

Suddenly, he got a flashback.

All of the bad memories, all of his dead friends and family members... he remembered about everything.

He fell down to his knees, and started to cry.

He knew Ahri was going to kill him, but he couldn't stand up!

Ahri was already preparing a special orb...

* * *

"Basset.. is that a GIRL name?" Draven laughed, as he threw an axe at the Archer.

He easily dodged it.

"Well, it's not. At least i'm not an egoistic fuck like you are." Basset responded, shooting his Holy Arrow at Draven.

Since Draven already had another two axes, he blocked the incoming arrow.

He threw one of them at Basset, but was surprised when another dodge came.

Draven threw three more, without any better results.

"What? Too fast?" Basset laughed, as he rapidly shot three arrows.

Draven - as a Champion from the League, knew what to do.

He quickly ducked and the arrows flew over his head.

He used this moment, and focused Basset's legs - a thing that he didn't expect.

Basset moved his body to the left, but made a huge newbie mistake - he didn't move his right leg.

He kept it there, so he could easily comeback there.

Well, the axe was still too fast, even for Basset and his reflexes, so it hit his leg.

Basset screamed from pain, as he looked at the deep cut the axe made.

"Not fast enough!" Draven laughed, and another axe flew through the air.

* * *

"Nice try, Balthazar. But look at your team!" Kata laughed, as Balth looked to the right, only to see Darius punching Hank.

"No, we CAN do this!" he insisted, but then he saw Draven's axe make a deep cut in Basset's leg.

"Wow, your origami friend is losing to Ahri... how unexpectable." Katarina laughed, and she threw three daggers at Balth.

He didn't use his shield, but he blocked the daggers with his guitar.

He looked around, to see Zen crying on the ground.

Ahri... that bitch...

Zen couldn't battle Ahri.

She was too powerful, and no man could defeat her charm.

Basset was too slow for Draven.

And Hank was no match for Darius and his strenght.

Even though Balth didn't want to admit it, his team was losing, and probably facing their death.

He hoped that at least Alix was winning, but he was wrong... Talon was already going to kill her with his sharp blade.

"This is not over yet." Balth told to himself, as he shielded all of his allies.

He then ued his Fortississississimo spell (even without singing, somehow...) and knocked away all of the Noxians and the Fox.

"NOW, LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO CHANGE OPPONENTS! BASSET, TRY TO GO AGAINST AHRI! HANK, DRAVEN IS YOURS! ALIX, YOU'LL BATTLE DARIUS! AND ZEN, TRY TO WIN AGAINST TALON! Kata is mine..."

His team did what he told them, except one of them - Basset.

"Balthazar, I can't move. My leg hurts!" he said, as Balth noticed the blood.

He had to do something...

_"Sacrifice my flesh, sacrifice my blood, so his leg is new and fresh, and his blood can again flood, his whole body..."_

With those words, a little scar appeared on Balth's leg, and Basset's leg was fully healed again.

"Wow... thank you." Basset smiled at Balth, who did the same.

All of them quickly swapped their places, just in time.

The Noxians were already back, and ready to strike.

"That was nice. But do you think it will work?" Kata teased, as she jumped and landed directly in front of Balth with her Shunpo.

Balth was smart, and he easily hit her with his guitar, knocking her away.

The hit somehow knocked her unconscious for a while.

* * *

"Wow, me against a paper guy? How silly. You really underestimate me... first a girl, then a paper..." Talon teased Zen, making him angry.

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate me." Zen smiled, as Talon ran towards him.

Zen created an explosive origami bird, that flew towards Talon, and exploded just before Talon.

Fortunately, it didn't hit him.

"That was mean." Talon laughed, as he ran a bit more, so they could have a real fight.

Zen was not as good as Talon was in close combat, so he had to make a plan.

But then, an idea came to his mind.

Talon was already close, and his blades started to hit Zen.

Unfortunately, his blades had no chance against Zen's paper shield.

He shielded himself, making himself immune to all damage while the paper covers him.

"Wow, fooled a champ." Zen said, as he kicked Talon with a spinning swipe kick, making him fall down.

Then, Zen wrapped Talon in some paper, as he created a pan-like thing in his hands.

"Good night." he told Talon, as he hit Talon with his origami pan.

That knocked him unconscious, too.

* * *

"Wow, sending a man against me? Your leader is a real idiot." Ahri said, as she tried to charm Basset.

But she was surprised by his agility.

She tried to strike him with few more of her orbs, missing each one of them.

"I have to admit, Draven is more accurate than you are." Basset teased, as Ahri continued to miss all of her attacks.

Basset really enjoyed it, but he remembered about the thing he had to do.

"Okay, now to knock her unconscious or make her unable to do something..." Basset thought, as he got an idea. And a good one.

He grabbed his Holy Arrow, and shot it at Ahri, stunning her for few seconds.

Just when the stun stopped, Basset shot something what looked like a poisonous arrow at Ahri.

"Have a nice sleep." he smiled, as the Fox suddenly fell asleep.

It was a hard sleep, so she wouldn't wake up for a loooooong time.

* * *

"Drav, here we go again." Hank told the Noxian, as he created a sword in his hands.

"Well, look, when my axe hits you, it hurts. Unlike your little sword." Draven laughed loudly, as he used to.

"I don't want to kill him..." Hank thought to himself... "Well, actually I want, but I can't... let's show him the true power of the halo."

Suddenly, a green laser shot from the halo. It hit Draven, and he started to feel weaker.

And weaker...

And even more weaker...

And then, he fainted from the weakness.

"Phew, why was it that easy?" Hank mumbled, as he looked at the Noxian with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"Wow. Just wow. This is gonna be easy." Darius told Alix, as hs swinged his axe at her.

"Oh, no no no no no. Calm down." she calmly responded, creating a wall out of ice in front of her.

"What the hell is..." Darius thought to himself, as he destroyed the wall, with his axe.

But all he found, was another wall.

He was dumb enough to destroy this one too, just to find a third one.

Then a fourt one...

Fifth one...

Sixth one...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

After breaking the tenth wall, he was really exhausted.

He stopped for a while, and calmly breathed some fresh air.

He destroyed the eleventh one, but only to recieve a shot to the head from Alix.

She knew what she did - she froze his brain for a while, what counted as stunning him for several minutes.

It did not hurt him - not at all.

She knew, what she was doing.

"I knew the practice would pay off." she smiled, before coming back to her teammates.

* * *

"Oh, guys, you were all awesome! I knew you can do it!" Balth smiled, as he hugged each one of them.

Well, they just won a battle against some champions from the League.

And it was their first battle!

In that moment, San jumped down from the rock he was sitting on.

"Well, that's the real power of the newbies." he said, with a smile on his face.

"Wow, we were all awesome!" Basset said.

"Yeah, we're too OP for them!" Alix added.

"Totally rekt them!" Hank laughed.

"That will teach them not to underestimate us!" Zen smiled, as he created a origami Revolver and played with it a bit.

"Okay, now we should definitely go to the Institute of War. Hank, which way?" Balth finally said, interrupting the talk.

"It's that way." Hank said, as he pointed his finger at the road Alix came from.

"Well, that's where I came from! Now, we can meet my friend Arris!"

"Then what are we all waiting for? Let's go!" San happily shouted, as he patted Zen's shoulder.

It was an awesome battle!

All of them felt the adrenaline, and enjoyed it!

They couldn't wait to enter the Rift for the first time in their lives!

* * *

"Where have you been, Alix?" Arris asked her friend, before noticing the others who were with her.

"Phew, sorry, I just had to help those guys."

"Who are they?"

"I'm Zen. The Origami Master."

"San - The Demacian Champion."

"Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

"Hank - The Icon of Madness."

"Basset - The Archer of Gods."

"Okay, so are you going to the Institute, too?" Arris asked, as they all nodded.

"Well, then follow me, it's this way!" she smiled at them, as they all went to the LEFT.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, so this is it!

The longest chapter in this story!

Sorry it took so long, I had no time to work on it, because of the stupid school...

Well, I hope those **4424 **words are enough, since it's been longer than a week! :)

And actually... I think this is my longest chapter I ever wrote!

Even those shitty 'Frozen' stories I wrote were shorter. :P

Pff, I hope that **Zen** and the way he battled Talon was good, so let me know, **Zenash!**

Okay, so that's it for this chapter!

Seven champion OCs... out of the fifteen I've already made and they are ALL going to be in the next chapter, as the newbies!

No spoilers. Not at all. I hope :P again :P

So, FYI, the newbie champion list:

Balthazar

Zenash

Basset

Alix

Hank

Arris

San

And eight more, who will be in the next chapter!

Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 5 - Know each other

**Chapter five**

**Know each other**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, the next chapter is here!

I know there is almost no one that likes and/or reads this story, but I LOVE writing it so i'm gonna continue. :P

I have been thinking of posting a Madness Combat fanfic, but I'm gonna finish THIS first :)

I hope the OCs are not too bad... 'CAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE! HUEHUEHUE!

Well, screw that, I enjoy writing this story so don't judge me :P

Another shitty chapter is here, so I hope you have a good reading xD

* * *

"Welcome to The Canyon of Knowledge - A training map, where you can freely train and practice anything you want! Please wait, until we teleport you to the first training map. You can do anything you want now - you are free to train and have a rest!" the Announcer said, as all of the newbie champions appeared in a new map.

It had some trees and some training dummies, even some champion bots, like Nunu or Trundle or even Xin Zhao.

Balth and others saw eight other people with them.

So since there were only few things to do, they all waved each other.

"Well, hi everyone." Balth began, as others said the same thing.

"Okay, so we should get to know each other, shall we?" a man with a mexican hat began, as Balthazar nodded. "Mind if I begin?"

"No problem." Basset said, with a smile.

"I'm called... El Diablo - The Herald of Fire. Or The Mexican, as some people call me." he said, as he ate something, and started to run with incredible speed.

Then, when he came to a training dummy, he shot fireballs out of his mouth at it, setting it on fire.

When he came back, everyone clapped their hands.

It was awesome!

His feet were even setting the ground on fire!

"Okay, now me... I'm Craig - The Crazed Doctor." the man who reminded Balth of a surgeon he used to hate when he was young... but this man seemed friendly.

"I used to be a doctor, but I for some unknown reason, I started to like doing experiments on dead patients..."

Well, and there it is.

He then grabbed a weird gun, and it started to shoot syriniges at another dummy.

Craig then took out a glass tube, which had something green inside of it. He threw it at the dummy, and it dissolved.

Again, an applause came.

"I'm Edena - The Lady of The Night." a beautiful woman, with black hair stepped a few steps forward, and started to shoot something what looked like dark orbs at another dummy (yeah, there were like 60 of those.)

Then, she sent a dark cloud towards the it, and suddenly it exploded.

Wow, her powers were powerful, too!

So only Balth was a SUPPORT...

This time, everyone clapped their hands, just El Diablo had his mouth wide-open, without saying a thing.

"Nypmh - The Guardian of Ionia." a typical Ionian woman said, as she came close to another dummy.

She just impaled him with what looked like a sword.

"Well, is this all?" Basset asked, with a smile.

But to his surprise, Nymph teleported behind the dummy, as she summoned another blade and impaled the dummy again.

And then, she did the same thing again.

And again...

And several times, until there were like 20 swords in the dummy.

"Now that was better." Basset smiled, but after a while he realised it wasn't everything.

She came a bit further, and threw five more swords at the dummy... from a LONG distance.

Just then, the blades started to cut the dummy, until tiny bits of it were flying through the air.

"Wow, this girl's OP." Basset whispered to Balth, who nodded his head.

Well, it took her a while to get those swords in there... but then, how the blades automatically cut the dummy while Nymph was doing nothing... it was awesome.

No one clapped their hands... they just watched, amazed.

"Jabby - The Fist of Bronze." another girl, who looked like she was pretty strong, said.

She lifted her fists up into the air, as something what looked like bronze gloves appeared on her hands.

Or was it gold?

Nah, it looked more like bronze.

She then came to a dummy, and punched several times, missing everything.

Craig and Edena raised their eyebrows, and wanted to ask Jabby what was that supposed to be.

But when they opened their mouths, giant fists appeared out of nothing in front of Jabby.

She then punched, without hitting anything, but the giant ghost-fist hit one of the dummies.

She did the same with her second hand, as the big fist destroyed even the second one.

When Jabby turned around, the fists dissapeared.

Massive applause came, and Craig laughed together with Edena.

"Well, at first I thought she was just joking..." they both said at once.

"Wow, you too?" they told each other, as they laughed together again.

"Roger Bellafonte. But some people call me... The Savior." a man with a long beard came, and Hank knew who he was.

"I know you... you saved more than 80 Noxians and Demacians when there was the Great Fire of Kalamanda, am I right?" he asked, as Roger nodded his head.

Roger turned to the dummies, and he created something what looked like a shield.

When shielded, he ran through the dummies like they weren't there.

When he ran through three of them, he turned back to the others, and created a different shield...

He then ran through the dummies again, destroying them all.

Another applause came, but not as loud as when Jabby introduced herself.

Then, a woman with a revolver in her hand, came out.

"My name is Izzy - The Gunslinger of Justice." she smiled. "Or the third and newest member of the Piltover's Finest."

She aimed her revolver at a dummy, as she shot a bullet, which flew right through three heads.

She then grabbed a sniper rifle, and aimed high into the air.

She shot one bullet into the air, as she grabbed a dagger.

Then, she threw the dagger at the dummy, and she turned back.

In moment when she turned back, the bullet she shot into the air fell back down, right through one of the dummies.

All of the newbies were amazed, again.

Balthazar began to be a bit nervous...

"What the hell am I gonna do? I'm a frickin' support!" he thought to himself.

Well, all of those were able to do something.

He could only sing.

"Abel." a man with a long black cape came, and he created a weird portal. "The Dark Side."

He walked through the portal, as he created another one behind some of the almost destroyed dummies.

Another one under them, and last one over them.

Just when they fell through the one under them, they fell out of the second one (the first one had already dissapeared) and exploded.

It was a explosion!

No bombs, no shit like TNT or C4 or something like that.

"But I ain't an evil guy, doe."

When he said those words, all of them clapped their hands.

Like if it didn't happen few times before...

With each applause, Balth got more and more nervous.

"Well, I'm next now I guess." Alix's friend said, as she stepped out of the line of champions.

"I'm Arris. The Daughter of The Mountains." she said, and with a swing of her arm, she created a mountain out of nothing, and a stone shield in her right hand.

She covered herself with the shield, as she ran through the tiny mountain and few dummies, destroying them.

Her shield was okay, not broken at all.

The applause...

"San - The Demacian Champion." San said, as everyone clapped their hands.

JUST WHEN HE SAID HIS NAME.

Well, he was really famous.

He slammed his warhammer to the ground, as everything started to shake.

He then threw it at the dummies, destroying like 4 of them.

Everyone clapped the hands right now. They didn't stop.

The hammer flew back to San, like a frickin' boomerang!

As the applause continued, Balth started to realize it.

"I'm an useless support. I can do NOTHING." Balth said to himself, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Well, Edena is a support, too." Zen responded from left, as he patted Balth's shoulder. "And supports are not useless. Sometimes, they are the most important."

"No. ADCs are always the most important." Balth started to argue, making Zen only laugh.

"I've watched a lot of Summoner Battles. Same with Champion Battles. Don't try to argue with me about this type of things. I saw supports like Morgana or Braum carry the game."

Balth sighed in defeat. It was truth that Zen knew much more than Balth about the League.

Alix's turn now.

"I'm Alix - The Water Element."

With those words, she created an ice wall infront of her.

She created something what looked like a water whip, and destroyed the wall.

Then, she hit a dummy with her ice shockwave.

Guess what! Applause again!

"Basset - The Archer of Gods."

With those words, he took out his bow, and shot several arrows, piercing each of his targets.

His last one - the 'Holy Arrow' he used earlier, flew through three more of them.

The time was moving faster.

And faster and faster.

Balth felt like he was going to EXPLODE.

"Zen - The Origami Master."

Zen's turn - he created an origami bird, who exploded when he was near the dummies.

Zen then took out his scythe, and threw it at another one.

The dummy was IMMIDIATELY covered in paper.

Then, Zen made the paper dissapear.

He then created something what looked EXACTLY like himself, just made of paper.

Both real Zen and his origami self threw separate scythes, as they chopped off several heads.

Balth exploded right now. Literally.

His head was full of images of others laughing at him, when he started to sing and it didn't do a shit.

Even Hank, Zen, Alix and Bass.

"Hank - The Icon of Madness." Hank's turn now...

And Balth was next...

Hank looked at the dummy, as he created his favourite weapons in his hands - a Revolver Colt and a .500 S&amp;W Magnum.

He shot several of the dummies, headshoting each one.

Then, he created almsot every type of weapon in less than 20 seconds in his hands - shotguns, rifles, SMGs, etc.

The last one was a 'sawn-off', which he used to make a hoel in one of them.

"Ey, that's cheating." Izzy said, with a friendly laugh.

All of the people clapped their hands.

Hank was... the most OP right now.

And Balth almost fainted from all the fear inside of his head.

He had to stay calm...

* * *

_"Balth, what's the matter?"_

"Lucy? You again?"

_"Yeah. Who else would be in your head?"_

"You've got a point... well, I am just useless. I can't do anything and all of them will laugh at me. I totally suck, I knew this was a bad idea..."

_"Listen to me, Balth. Shut the fuck up and enjoy this moment. Stay calm and STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF AS USELESS. You are not useless, unless you think you are."_

"I'll try... thanks, Lucy."

_"Wow, that worked? I mean... haha, no problem. Good luck."_

* * *

"Well..."

He was still nervous as hell.

He had to show them, that he ain't just a squishy useless support.

He grabbed his guitar, and he made few steps forward.

"Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

Few of the champions sighed, saying things like "Another musician?"

Or did they? It was probably just in Balth's head.

His mind was playing games with him.

An awesome guitar solo came... just 10 seconds long, but it was perfect.

Then, he imagined his guitar... like if it was a shotgun... he tried to shoot.

His guitar actually DID shoot.

Few things that looked like notes, flew through the air, towards the dummies.

Each made a deep hole, impressing everyone who was there.

Balth then sang his 'Fortississississimo' again, throwing all the dummies away from him.

An applause came, much to Balth's surprise.

"That was awesome!" Zen said, creating a smile on Balth's face.

He actually didn't fail.

He did it!

"Please, champions, prepare to be teleported to the first training map.

Teleportation begins in...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

* * *

_"Welcome, to the Howling Abyss..."_

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's it for this chapter.

**JUST 2200 WORDS!**

Short and boring, I know...

But... well, that was just so you could know who are all of the champions.

The FUN begins in Chapter 6! :)

So for now, OC list:

_Balthazar_

_Zen_

_Basset_

_Hank_

_Alix_

_San_

_Arris_

_El Diablo_

_Abel_

_Edena_

_Nymph_

_Craig_

_Jabby_

_Izzy_

_Roger_

Well, hope it doesn't suck :P

Have a nice day! I'll update the next chapter as soon as i can. :)

Hope I can do it tomorrow :P


	7. Chapter 6 - A guide to teamwork

**Chapter six**

**A guide to teamwork**

* * *

**A/N**

Next chapter here! HELL YEAH!

Thanks for staying with me the whole time guys, I really appreciate that!

_ESPECIALLY_ you **Jewish Banana **and **Zenash2314**! :)

You are totally awesome!

To **Zenash**: I've mixed Zen's abilities a bit, hope you don't mind. :P

Anyway, time for a longer chapter now!

Time to begin with the first part, shall we? :)

* * *

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

* * *

"Welcome, to the Howling Abyss, dear champion! Howling Abyss is a one-lane 5v5 map, where you can't recall, or buy items until you die and respawn." the announcer said again.

Well, he heard a lot abut the Howling Abyss.

And since he was a gamer, he already saw it.

But this... this was something different.

The crumbling walls, the freezing cold... the feels were awesome.

It felt so realistic... (maybe because it was...)

"Please, champion, choose your level of skill." announcer's voice echoed through the Abyss, as four platforms appeared in front of Balth.

"Well, what do we have here..." Balth came closer to them. "Begginner, Advanced, Expert, Professional..."

* * *

_"Okay, sorry for interrupting.. but... there are a lot of questions I didn't ask... it was so interesting!"  
_

"No problem. Feel free to ask."

_"Okay, WHAT happened on the way to the Registration... I mean, after the fight. And how did you defeat CHAMPIONS? And did it hurt when you healed Basset? And..."_

"Whoa, calm down. I'll answer, give me some time."

_"Think about it."_

"So the Registration... well, my team together with Arris and San continued towards the Institute. Nothing interesting. And the battle... well, they were NOT champions."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I'll explain that later. But still, it was the first battle of my team."

_"So is this how you all met?"_

"Yes. This was the beginning for 'The Shield Quintet'."

_"Is that the name of your team? We already know, but... we have to ask."_

"Yes. ALL of us have got shielding abilities."

_"And what is YOUR selection of abilities? I mean, your Q, W, E and ultimate?"_

"Well, my Q is called... Sacrifice. I healed Basset's leg and Lucy's leg with that. Yeah, it DID do something with my bone, when I met Lucy. But the pain was not that intense."

_"The W?"_

"Fortississississimo. The unusually loud singing."

_"Your E... let me guess... Rhytmic Shield?"_

"Exactly."

_"But... what about your ultimate?"_

"My ultimate? Well, do you remember..."

* * *

"Please, champion, prepare for the battle training. Purchase your starting items." announcer said, as Balth turned to the shop.

"What should I get..."

_"Well, considering that my abilities use mostly AP, I'll have to get an AP items... but... sacrifice drains my health. Nah, the Frost Queen's Claim should do the trick. But... this is a DUEL training. So the Doran. And two HP pots."_

With items packed, Balth went towards the first turret to stop the minion assault.

Unfortunately, his movement speed was too low and the turret was down.

He destroyed the creep wave, keeping an eye on their health bars, so he could last hit better.

And then, it came.

"Xin Zhao bot. It should have been Trundle..." Balth sighed, hitting Xin with his magic notes.

The dumb bot just kept approaching Balth.

Since Balth was already level 2, he shielded himself with his rhytmic shield.

He attacked Xin, since minion attacks didn't break the shield. Neither did Xin.

Then, Balth knocked the bot away, with his Fortississississimo.

Xin was low at health, but he didn't fall back.

"This training is dumb."

Balth sighed, as he smacked Xin with his guitar. Right into the face.

"FIRST BLOOD!" the voice said, and Balth smiled.

Pushing other turret, he leveled his shield up.

Xin was slow, so Balth destroyed even the second one, reaching the inhibitor.

Then, Xin came, and now, he used his abilities.

Jumping with E on Balth, he turned hsi W and Q on.

Balth activated his Shield just in time, when Xin was about to hit the third time.

Balth again used only his Fortississississimo, as Xin's HP got low again.

_"You have slain an enemy!"_

Balth could take down the nexus, but he just destroyed the turret and recalled, buying a Rod of Ages, Brilliance Elixir and the basic boots.

He didn't even buy the mana potions, because the minions were already at the enemy Nexus...

_"Victory!"_

* * *

"Please, Champions, hold on for a while. We have split you into three teams." a male announcer said, as he began reading the list of the teams.

Yeah, all of them were in the Canyon again.

_"Team number one: Balthazar Anderson, Hank Wagner, Alix Litcott, Zennash Matulewicz and Basset the First!"_

"FUCK YEAH!" Hank rejoiced, as Alix happily screamed like a 13 year old fangirl.

"Nice." Zen and Bass said, doing a high-five.

Balthazar came closer to them, and they hugged each other.

_"Team number two: Edena Munsey, Craig Madman, Sanford Mace, Nymph Liggett and Jabby Cornberg!"_

"We'll get them!"

"Holy shit!"

"Let's win this!"

"Mother of God!"

_"Team number three: El Diablo Fuego, Roger Bellafonte, Abel Lemontin, Izzy Lyndon and Arris Solberg!"_

A massive happy laugh came, as the Third Team started to sing...

_"We'll be the champions,_

_WE'LL BE THE CHAMPIONS!"_

Balthazar laguhed, as he joined them.

And soon, they were going to have their first team battle!

_"Teleportation beigns in..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..."_

* * *

"Welcome, to the Summoner's Rift!" the male announcer said, as the five appeared in their base.

"There will be THREE bot matches for each of the teams! First one, will be the CLASSIC bot match! You can choose the bot difficulty - scaling from Intro to Intermediate! Note that this will not affect your evaluation!"

Basset smiled, knowing EXACTLY what will they pick.

"Well, go and pick, Balth." Alix said, as three platforms appeared in front of them - Intro, Beginner and Intermediate.

"Me? Are you... sure?" he asked, as his team nodded their heads.

"You deserve it, dude." Hank smiled. "Now, lead us to victory, Lord of Rhythm!"

Balthazar only smiled in response, as he picked the Intermediate difficulty...

* * *

_"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"_

Hank was already near the red buff with his team, waiting for the time to come.

All of them knew how were matches played, since all of them saw a live match at least ONCE.

Hank took the jungle, while Zen stayed solo top against two bots.

Alix was the only mage - mid was hers.

Balthazar was about to lane with his new partner - Basset.

To their surprise, four the whole bot team came to invade the red.

Xin Zhao, Miss Fortune, Trundle, Soraka and Lux.

While buying items, the team had enough time to tell each other about their abilities, realizing that all of them have one shield ability.

So... they had an idea.

When the bots came, Balth used his 'Rhytmic shield' - shielding all his team members.

With that, Zen was fast enough to pick up a First Blood on Soraka.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

His health was dangerously low, so all of the bots focused HIM... just to get surprised by Alix's 'Water Armor' ability - incereasing Zen's armor and magic resist.

Basset casted his shield next - the 'Light Shield' - 5% of the damage was dealt back as magic.

Zen made it out with 50 hp, bots still after him.

As they ignored the bot lane duo, they autoattacked, picking up two more kills for Basset as a good start for ADC.

_"Double kill!"_

Only Xin and Lux were left, and they weren't THAT dumb to go back.

Zen was recalling in a nearby bush, and Xin ACCIDENTALLY warded the EXACTLY SAME BUSH.

Zen knew he was about to face death, but Hank's help came - 'Drainer' ability.

Zen absorbed the hits, and 25% of the damage turned to a shield that saved Zen.

Alix was already there, killing Xin, and since the whole team had level 2 already, she used her 'Slippy' spell, to slow him down and eventually killing him.

Balthazar used his 'Sacrifice', giving some of his health to Zen.

With that, Hank chased Lux, using his 'Weakness' ability to slightly decerease her damage, armor and magic resist.

Unfortunately, when he killed her, Soraka was already alive, so no ACE for the blue team.

The whole team, having level 2, helped Hank with the red buff and recalled.

That counted as an unofficial ACE.

Returning to their lanes, Hank decided to get the purple team blue buff, messing up Trundle's jungle.

"Nice one guys. Those bots are dumb as hell." Balth said through the device that his whole team had - something like headphones.

5 to 0, the game was looking good.

"Alix, come for the blue." Hank said, as he helped her with the blue team blue buff.

Basset was farming, with his last-hitting shilsl being extremely good. He didn't miss a single creep in like 4 waves.

Balthazar was equipped with a Face of The Mountain, and together with Basset they used their trinkets and warded the enemy blue and the upper bot lane bush (the one closer to the river).

The bots were back to lanes, having level 1 each of them.

Balth's team, having level 3 each, were a LOT more fed, which meant their early game was won.

* * *

_**ABILITY SETS:**  
_

_Basset the First:_

Q - Holy arrow

W - Light Shield

E - Infection

R - ?

_Alix Litcott_

Q - Water Armor

W - Slippy

E - Tsunami Shockwave

R - ?

_Zennash Matulewicz_

Q - Hook

W - Paper Shield

E - Paper Suicide Bird

R - ?

_Hank Wagner_

Q - The Sniper

W - Weakness

E - Drainer

R - ?

_Balthazar Anderson_

Q - Sacrifice

W - Fortississississimo

E - Rhytmic Shield

R - ?

* * *

As Zen farmed, Trundle came for a gank.

Xin used his E on him, just to have the third Q hit blocked by Zen and his 'Paper Shield'.

Zen then came back under his turret, and used his 'Hook' on Trundle, pulling him under the turret, securing the kill, and getting his red buff.

He threw one 'Paper Suicide Bird' at Xin, and came closer to him, thanks to the red buff slow.

Then, all that he did was hitting Xin several times...

_"Double kill!"_

"Good job, Zen!" Hank said, as he ganked middle lane.

Together with Alix they debuffed Lux, eventually killing her and pushing the middle turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Next, they quickly helped Zen with top lane turret, as Zen recalled.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

He bought few items, and then he used his teleport on a ward in the bot lane bush.

Together with Balth, he helped Basset pick up another kill.

Balth then tanked the turret and helped Basset get the second kill, resulting in a double kill for the blue bot lane.

_"Double kill!"_

As Zen and Bass pushed the turret, Balth decided to recall in one of the bushes.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Low at health, he didn't notice Trundle coming.

With one bite, Trundle finished Balth off...

Zen and Bass didn't get the kill, since Trundle got away thanks to his W.

10 to 1, Balthazar's death being the first.

"FUCK!" he angrily shouted, when he respawned.

"Sorry guys, I fucked it up. My bad..." Balth said, making his team laugh.

"Dude, you were low at HP and the match is still 10/1. It doesn't matter, you wouldn't have escaped that." Hank said, cheering Balth up a bit.**  
**

The whole team then ganked the middle lane, resulting in another kill for Basset.

All with lvl 8, with ultimates ready and not on cooldown, they were ready to fight the incoming enemies.

* * *

**_ABILITY SETS:_**

_Basset the First:_

Q - Holy arrow

W - Light Shield

E - Infection

R - Rapid Boost

_Alix Litcott_

Q - Water Armor

W - Slippy

E - Tsunami Shockwave

R - Ice Bomb

_Zennash Matulewicz_

Q - Hook

W - Paper Shield

E - Paper Suicide Bird

R - Photocopy

_Hank Wagner_

Q - The Sniper

W - Weakness

E - Drainer

R - AT4 Strike

_Balthazar Anderson_

Q - Sacrifice

W - Fortississississimo

E - Rhytmic Shield

R - Endless Love

* * *

"Are you ready, guys?" Balth asked, as the four bots rushed up on them...

* * *

"Lucy, I need your help, now!"

_"As i already said, I'll always be here for you."_

"That's great!"

_"So what do you need?"_

"I need an ultimate."

_"You are joking, aren't you?"_

"Quinn and Valor are two as one."

_"That's right. And we are too."_

* * *

"HELP ME, LUCY!" Balth shouted, as a ghost of a woman appeared behind the bots.

Balth used his 'Fortississississimo', and the ghost of the woman did the same.

The bots were knocked towards the team, and the two 'Fortississississimos' together stunned all of the bots.

As Lux used her 'Revive' to go back to her team, she ulted the whole Balth's team.

Balthazar used his shield.

But this time, the ghost did the same.

The shield now lasted A LOT LONGER than before, blocking even some bot attacks.

"Time to KICK THEIR ASSES!" Hank laughed, summoning an AT4 and shooting high into the air.

After two seconds, the rocket fell back down, dealing damage and slowing the bots.

"WOOOOOAAAAH!" Alix and Basset shouted, as Bass used his ultimate, boosting his attack speed and critical strike chance.

Alix fired an 'Tsunami Shockwave' and used her 'Ice Bomb' along with 'Slippy', dealing massive damage. Two kills were her.

_"Double kill!"_

"Get rekt." Zen sent out a 'PSB', getting a kill.

Last two were picked up by Bass, who had massive damage and crit at that moment.

_"Double kill!"_

_"ACE!"_

The blue team destroyed the Inner Turret, Inhibitor Turret and the Inhibitor, as they ran away.

With that, Balth kissed the ghost, and the woman dissapeared (Probably Lucy).

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

Hank went to take out the Dragon together with Zen, as Balth, Bass and Alix went for the Baron kill.

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

16 to 1, one Dragon kill and five turrets for the blue team.

Balth placed a ward with his Sightstone, Zen teleported on it.

Together, the Baron was their.

_"The Baron Nashor has been slain!"_

Balth took a lot of hits, but thanks to his tanky build he made it out alive.

They all recalled, all of them having around 3k gold.

Balth bought basic boots and finished up his Randuin's Omen, while Alix bought the Tear of Goddes. She already had a 'Mejai's' with several stacks, so the damage output was HIGH.

Zen already had the Greaves and a BoTRK, and Hank had the Wriggle's Lantern with the Phage and a Zeal (Yeah, he was going to get a Trinity).

Basset already had an Infinity Edge and a Bloodthirster along with the basic Boots.

The team left the base, ready to win.

Alix picked up a blue, Zen took one red.

Balthazar went to steal from the enemy jungle: he left the red for Bass and took the blue for himself.

Balth then tanked the Inner Top Turret, and Basset destroyed it quickly.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Same with the Inhibitor Turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Bots didn't do anything about it. They had too much work defending the middle lane.

Soon, thanks to Hank, Zen and Alix, the bot Inhib was down.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

Balth and Bass destroyed the top Inhibitor, as the super minions started to spawn in ALL LANES.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

"Come, another ACE!" Balth said, as Alix shot a 'Tsunami Shockwave' and an 'Ice Bomb'.

_"Quadra Kill!"_

Last kill was running away, so Zen used a 'PSB' to slow him down.

It was Xin.

"There it goes, my first penta!" Alix shouted, as she used 'Slippy' and another 'Tsunami Shockwave'.

_"PENTAKILL!"_

Everyones heartbeat stopped for a while.

A first PENTA! None of them have ever seen something like that!

They've heard about it, but... it was just... awesome!

They didn't push. They didn't do anything.

21 to 1, with one Dragon, nine turrets, one Baron, three Inhibs and soon, the last two turrets were pushed too.

Minions did all the work for the team, eventually winning the match.

The team hugged each other, before the legendary "VICTORY!" words were heard.

Then, they teleported to the Canyon again, as they were met by crazy fangirl-like screams and a massive applause

* * *

"Well, what should we do?" Edena asked, as the nine others didn't say anything.

Both teams finished their first match quickly, because they picked the 'Beginner' bots.

San's team won 30 to 0, while Roger's won 15 to 0.

Roger and his team did it the 'fast-push' way, while San's team had a little fun.

"I've got an idea!" Nymph interrupted the silence. "Let's spectate them!"

* * *

"What's that?" El Diablo asked, as he heard the words "Quadra kill!"

"Did they choose 'Intermediate'?" Arris asked, and her whole team nodded.

And then, there it came...

_"PENTAKILL!"_

"Holy shit." Abel said, others having their mouths wide-open.

"No way." Craig and Jabby smiled, still amazed by what they saw. "No fucking way."

...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Demacia...**_

"Come on, Luna!" Lux shouted, as the League News turned on.

"I'm coming!" Luna shouted back, running through the kitchen to the living room.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked, opening another pack of potato chips.

"The League News! We'll see how good did Balth do in the registration!"

"Wow, nice! I never saw those." Luna sighed, as they both sat on a nearby couch.

_"Welcome to the League News on Canal 5, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Anita Dolan and together with my fellow friend Joel Grey, we'll introuce you to the amazing world of League of Legends!_

_Today, we'll be taking a closer look at the League Registration in the Institute of War!_

_So far, 15 newbie champions have completed the battle training and won their first bot games._

_Joel, it's your turn now. Could you tell us more about the newbies?"_

"Hope Balth made it in time." Luna said, hoping for the best.

_"Thanks, Anita. So, dear watchers, there are 15 newbies fighting their way to the League right now._

_Here they are:"_

A man with a mexican hat suddenly appeared on the TV screen.

_"Let's begin with the first team:  
_

_This, is El Diablo Fuego - The Herald of Fire._

_He has proved himself to be extremely aggresive, and his playing style has worked fine until now._

_Don't mess with him or you... might get a bit burned."_

Next, a man with a long dark cape appeared.

Next to him, stood a woman with a gun in her hands.

_"Abel - The Dark Side. Extremely good usage of damage abilities, turned to extremely good supporting._

_Together with his ADC, Izzy - The Gunslinger of Justice, they rock. This duo is considered the best bot lane partners from the 3 newbie teams._

_Combination of dark and firepower - a thing you can't win against."_

A woman with a huge stone shield was next.

_"Awesome jungler - Arris, the Daughter of Mountains._

_Her combination and usage of abilities allow her to turn even a lost teamfight into another five kills for her team!_

_With mountains on her side, she is unstoppable."_

Last, a man with sunglasses and some cool clothes appeared.

_"Roger Bellafonte. The support, the top lane, the tank, the damager... The Savior. This guy saved over hundreds of people in Kalamanda, and it looks like he did't forget a single thing!_

_This guy is extremely teamplaying, prefering to help his teammates than going after kills._

_He's an example of good teamwork._

_Well, let's look at the team number two!"_

"Well, good luck Balth." Lux laughed, as she took another handful of potato chips.

A surgeon appeared on the TV screen now.

_"Does this guy look crazy to you? That's maybe because he is!_

_Introducing Craig - The Crazed Doctor!_

_He can be compared to Singed - just when you think you can kill him, YOU'RE the one who gets instakilled._

_This guy is a pain in the ass. But ONLY if you are against him."_

"Another Singed?" Lux sighed, as image of her trying to catch up on Craig appeared.

Then, the words... _SHUT DOWN_.

A woman, with bronze fists appeared.

_"Upgraded Vi? Vi number two? Vi's sister? Daughter? NO!_

_This is Jabby - The Fist of Bronze._

_She has got the ultimate power, to summon fists, much bigger than Vi's, and give you a REAL punch._

_So argue with her only when you are ready to 'give up' on some of your teeth."_

Next, the Demacian Champion - San appeared.

"OMG THAT'S SAN!" Luna's fangirl scream, when she saw him.

_"You don't know that guy? Come on, you must know him!_

_The massive hammer in his hands, the dueling skills, the awesome sustain, the clearing speed..._

_It can be only... Sanford! The Champion of Demacia!_

_No doubt this guy has earned fame even without being a member of the league, because he is awesome!_

_Never ever challenge this guy to a duel. Take that in mind._

_He's the best jungler in the newbie League!"  
_

Another duo appeared - a woman with swords, which were probably a weapon, and a woman with dark clothes, with painting of a star on it.

_"Phew, another duo! First we had the dark, now we have the night!_

_Edena, The Lady of the Night is a woman, who uses the power of night, to incerease her chances of winning._

_Try not to get blinded by the dark, or the Guardian of Ionia - Nymph, might impale you._

_And again, and again, and again..._

_Trust me, you never saw sharper swords._

_Now, here is the last, and in my opinion most awesome team!"_

"Let's hope Balth is there!"

A man with origamis in his hands was next.

_"Zenash - The Origami Master._

_Sounds weak, doesn't it? Well, if you think the same, then you never saw things THIS guy does with it._

_Blades, explosive birds, clones, weapons, teleporting, illusions... all kind of this things won all the games for him and his team!_

_The best top laner is ready for the win!"_

Next, a man with a leather jacket and a halo appeared.

"YEAH! That's Hank!" Luna rejoiced, clapping her hands."

_"The thing on his head._

_That's the source of his power. The halo makes him a one-man army, able to create ALL kinds of weapons and take out the jungle camps with an ultimate speed!_

_Sniper rifles, shotguns, SMGs, Pistols... no need to search for them or buy them, this guy has them for free!"_

Next, a woman with dark blue dress and beautiful platinum blonde hair appeared.

_"Now, listen. This girl, has got complete control over water! Yeah. Alix - The Water Element._

_Ice shockwaves, walls, tsunamis, whirlpools, everything!_

_She has shown her skills by getting an awesome PENTAKILL in her first match!_

_The penta made her the best mid laner!"_

"A PENTA? HANK'S TEAM? AWESOME!" Luna happily shouted, as they high-fived together with Luxanna.

Next, the bot lane duo appeared...

_"The Lord of Rhythm and The Archer of Gods._

_Balthazar and Basset are an example of a good bot lane duo._

_Their singing is the thing you might lose against._

_Combination of good CC abilities and high damage, they wreck almost everyone who stands in their way._

_Don't try to piss them off, or Balthazar's 'song' might finish you off instantly."_

"WHOA!" Both of the girls screamed, as they each opened another coke can, and started to drink it...

* * *

_"Welcome, to the Summoner's Rift!"_

_..._

* * *

Well, so that's it!

I hope i didn't dissapoint anyone!

Next chapter will be a bit different, so I hope you'll like that!

Okay, so the OC Champions:

Balthazar Anderson

Zennash Matulewicz

Hank Wagner

Basset I.

Alix Litcott

Sanford Mace

Arris Solberg

Edena Munsey

Craig Madman

El Diablo Fuego

Roger Bellafonte

Abel Lemontin

Nymph Liggett

Jabby Cornberg

Izzy Lyndon

Well, I am tired as fuck, so have a nice day everyone! :)


	8. Chapter 7 - Quest of SASG

**Chapter seven**

**Quest of S.A.S.G.**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, hi guys!

Who is ready for a TRUCKLOAD of OCs?

**Zenash2314**, **Jewish Banana **and **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**. For you, guys, I've made something that I hope you'll like!

To **Zenash2314**: Zen's sister is here. :P Is it bad that Zia will be here? I just had this weird idea of creating another group of champions, and Zia was really awesome... so here she is!

To **Jewish Banana**: It's here! Ian! Hope you'll like him, along with the chapter! :)

To **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**: Jomm. The Master of Disguise. Here it is - a character i promised you. Won't spoiler anymore, hope youll like him!

Okay... I have added more OCs, full list of these guys will be in the end!

For now, there's one thing...

**Zia **is owned by **Zenash2314**.

**Ian **is owned by **Jewish Banana**.

**Jomm **is an OC i made for **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**. :)

And we can finally begin with the chapter!

Sorry for this, but we'll digress from Balthazar and his team now for a while...

* * *

"Thresh! YOU CAN'T RUN NOW!" the Purifier shouted at his worst enemy, shooting another living abomination - right to the head.

The Chain Warden was cornered, with no place to run.

"I've already told you! I haven't got Senna's soul!" he responded, as he readied his chain for defence.

"Fuck you Thresh! Fuck you and your lies! I know you destroyed her soul! I'm here to take revenge." Lucian laughed, as he aimed his weapons at Thresh.

"Don't be stupid, Lucian! I'm your duo partner! Even though we were enemies and I took the soul of your wife, do you think i would lie to you NOW? I didn't kill her!"

"Then who killed her?" Lucian shouted back, shooting Thresh who was fast enough to block the hit. "Is there someone else who had access to your souls? Is there someone else who is as cruel as you? You took away my happiness, Thresh! You took my love! Now there's NOTHING left in my heart."

"There is something. You want revenge. You want to kill the one who killed her. But it wasn't me."

"THEN WHO!?"

Lucian was pissed off as never before.

He knew that if he killed Thresh, he would kill his friend and he would never be able to join the League again. But that's a thing he had to sacrifice.

His worst enemy became his best friend. And just when he began to trust him, he got betrayed by the one he trusted.

"Do you remember how Genjuros became evil?" Thresh asked his ex-friend (?).

"Don't even remind me of that bastard... he almost killed all of the champions. At least he's dead right now."

"Not exactly..." Thresh sighed, shocking Lucian.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but he didn't get any answer. "Tell me, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Yesterday, I have been on a walk... just near Noxus, and everything seemed to be perfect. I've almost collected the last thing I needed to bring Senna back... but then, he appeared. Out of nowhere, like a ghost. He had his guards. Yeah, the clones he used several years ago. He used some kind of magic, to... destroy Senna's soul from my lantern, saying that... there is only one target left."

"His cloning abilities... he killed my Senna?"

Thresh nodded, as they both were filled with anger.

An evil summoner, a murderer, and a messed up idiot... was now back, and he killed Senna's soul.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lucian asked, as he put his weapons down.

"Let's get that bastard." his friend nodded, as he grabbed his lantern.

"The best duo?"

"The best duo."

_"Whoa, guys, slow down. You'll need help."_

* * *

_Long time ago, there was a man._

_A man with power so great, that there was no one who could beat him._

_The good news about this new man spread, as once, he got invited to the League of Legends._

_Not knowing about what did he get into, he signed a contract with the League._

_And he first entered the battlefield..._

_But not exactly ENTERED._

_He controlled a mighty undead warrior, that was incredibly strong._

_He sliced his enemies with his giant axe, eventually winning Summoner's first battle.  
_

_His first victory felt awesome - he knew, he had to kill more enemies._

_From that moment, he said to himself: "From this day, I will KILL all of my enemies, until I win."_

_As he battled and controlled several other awesome warriors, he came to a match, where his skill wasn't enough._

_Losing the battle, he decided to cheat._

_Infused with the ancient cloning knowledge, he clonned his undead warrior, making him win the match._

_The people who controlled his enemies did not tolerate it._

_The first thing they did, was firing the new summoner._

_But the man didn't give up..._

_With a single swing of his hand, he summoned his champions to stand with him and kill the summoners._

_Before fleeing the Institute of war, the summoner stole the knowledge of all the champions, granting him the power to create more and more champion clones._

_"As I said before, I won't stop until I win and all of my enemies are dead." the corrupted summoner said, "But now, the whole Valoran turned against me. The only way to win, is to survive. And the only way to survive, is to kill."_

_From that moment, Summoner Genjuros killed everyone who stood in his way._

_The only thing he always feared, were the Musicians._

_Those who could control the music, were the only ones that could kill him and stop his rage._

_So beware the army of the Summoner._

_And NEVER EVER trust everyone you meet._

_They might not be as good as you think they are._

...

* * *

"So, from what I heard, Genjuros is back." a man with two weapons in his hands began, as he turned around and looked at his group.

It was Ian Gregory Wright - The Double Blade. The first member of the Anti-Genjuros group.

"Am I right, Zia?" Ian asked a woman, who was standing closest to him.

"Yeah. Yesterday, he finished off Lucian's wife." she sighed, knowing there is only one man, who can stop the evil summoner now.

"Who was on the list? Jomm? Do you know?" Ian asked a man, who stood right behind Zia.

"Well, three people. First one, was called... Lucy Southgate, if I'm right." he said, but got interrupted by another man. Pete Brandon - another member of the group.

"Yeah, you are. Second one was Lucian's wife - Senna. And the third one was supposed to be dead a long time ago." Pete said, as he patted his brother's shoulder. "Bruce, do you remember his name?"

"Balth... Balthazair? Balthesar? Nah, it was something like that." Bruce - Pete's twin brother said.

Ian chopped off another tree with his axe, as he slowly cut off the branches with his sword.

"Balthazar." he said.

"What?" Zia asked "How do you remember that?"

"Balthazar Anderson. Lucy's boyfriend. He was supposed to be with Lucy in the car Genjuros destroyed. But... Balthazar was a son of a bitch. He wasn't with his girlfriend when she needed him. But fortunately, being a bitch had paid off. Now, that guy is alive, and our hope is not lost. And he probably blames himself for everything that happened to Lucy."

"Wait, Lucy had birthday. He didn't go with her, so... he didn't act like a real boyfriend. Not at all. But thanks to being a total dick... he's alive now?" Pete asked, as Ian nodded.**  
**

"Yeah. The Lord of Rhythm lost his girlfriend - The Song Lady. The only two people who have the music power would have been dead. But thanks to Balth, only one of them died. Maybe he thinks that he did a bad thing... but he didn't. Now, he is the only one that can save Valoran."

"Have any of you read the prophecy?" Jomm asked, as Zia nodded her head.

"Yeah. I remember that.

_The Lord of Rhythm and The Frost King will return, when the evil teams up._

_Together with the help of the Burning Prince, The Code Master, The Hunchback Blacksmith, The Builder of Earth, and The Mage of Tomorrow, the evil shall be defeated._

_And those Guardians of Life, who gave up on their loved ones, shall find happiness and peace again."_

"That's it. It's up to Balthazar, to find the Frost King and to face Genjuros in a final battle." Bruce said, as he looked at Ian. "But why? Why HIM?"

"He has got the power of rhythm and song. Same as Lucy. Balthazar can revive his dead friends, or kill anyone he wants. The power simply allows him to do so. But... when Lucy died, he lost his girlfriend, and his heart got 'damaged', if you know what i mean. This loss also 'nerfed' his powers... now, if he wants to kill or heal, he has to sacrifice something. For example, if he wants to heal his friend's leg, his leg will get injured as a sacrifice." Ian sighed.

They had to find the Lord of Rhythm.

He was the only chance for Valoran.

"Lucy and Balthazar are the only ones who can use songs to fulfil their wishes. But... what about Senna?" Pete asked, as he grabbed his gun.

His beautiful golden Desert Eagle.

"Senna and Lucian are like you and Bruce." Ian said, as he chopped off another branch and threw it to Zia. "When they are together, they are deadly. But separate, they are strong enough, but not as much as before. And Senna is the third one to have complete control over the song. Or actually, WAS."

"Or maybe he wanted to make Thresh and Lucian enemies, like a long time before. If he destroyed the peace and friendship between the members of the League, they would kill each other even without Genjuros being involved." Jomm smiled, as he caught the branch Zia threw at him.

It now looked like a weapon... like a Desert Eagle. But it was not golden, it was silver.

Zia had the power to create illusions, and to transform things to other things thanks to those illusions.

Jomm threw the Deagle to Bruce, who caught it midair.

"Soooo, where should we search for that Balthazar?"

"First, we should go for Thresh and Lucian." Ian interrupted the talk, "Those guys might help us. After all, if we come across Genjuros, we will have to battle a WHOLE ARMY of champions. And that will not be easy."

"Great, let's find them!"

* * *

_"Whoa, guys, slow down. You'll need help."_

"Who the hell are you?" Lucian asked the mysterious man in black, as the man came closer to them.

"I am Jomm - The Master of Disguise." he said, as another four figures entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Thresh snapped out, as he and his friend attacked with their combo - Thresh hooked with his Q ability and Lucian used his Q and W followed by his Ultimate.

But they didn't even kill Jomm.

He teleported away, and behind him stood another man, with his axe and sword creating a defensive shield.

"Ian - The Double Blade, by the way." he said, and when Lucian's attacks stopped, he jumped away.

A woman entered, followed by two male twins (probably).

"And what about this girl?" Thresh shouted, as he pulled her closer with his hook.

"Let her go!" the twins shouted, shooting from their Deagles.

They hit the hand of the Chain Warden, making him drop his hook.

"That hurts! Who the hell are you three?" he screamed, as the woman introduced herself.

"Zia - The Expert of Illusions."

The twins were next:

"We're Pete and Bruce - The Bullet Team."

Lucian raised his eyebrow, as he lowered his weapon.

"And why are you here, if i can ask?" he asked, making the whole group laugh.

"We are the S.A.S.G., or so-called 'Squad Against Summoner Genjuros'." Zia responded, as she took out her glaive.

* * *

**A/N**

Glaive - European polearm weapon, consisting of a single-edged blade on the end of a pole.

(Yeah, I found that description in the Madness Combat wiki, the Glaive has been used by Mag Agent V5 in the non-canon episode called Incident: 110A when he battled Jebus... Okay, I should shut up and continue with the story...)

* * *

"It's alright, we're going to kill that bastard." Lucian smiled, as he tried to walk away.

Unfortunately for him, the group blocked his way.

"You can't go there alone. He is too strong. There is only one man who can kill him, and we have to find that man!" Zia said, as Thresh finally understood.

"So that's him! The one target Genjuros was talking about! He wants to kill the man first, before the man kills him." he responded, as he gestured Lucian to step back.

"Great. Now, if you want to help us, we should start moving. Genjuros might already be on his w-" Ian was cut off mid-sentence, by an extremely loud roar.

"Fuck. That's him. Who's ready for a battle?" Bruce asked, as everyone else nodded, before going out of the crypt Thresh and Lucian were in.

As they came out, they were greeted by Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Malzahar, Renekton, Shyvana, Azir and Mordekaiser.

Well, not exactly GREETED... just several Cho's spikes, Kog's spitting shit, Shyvana's fire and Azir's soldiers.

Just after that, Malzahar shot some kind of dark matter at them and Mordekaiser threw his mace.

"Nice try!" Ian laughed, as he and Thresh stepped in front of their friends to block the incoming attacks.

"AAAAARGH!" Cho'Gath yelled at them. "We were sent by master Genjuros. You will not find the Lord of Rhythm! Retreat or we might have to kill you!"

"Wow. Good luck." Jomm teased, as everyone prepared their weapons.

* * *

_**ABILITY SETS:**_

_Ian Gregory Wright - The Double Blade:_

Q: Blade Swap

W: Pull In/Pull Out

E: Coward Destroyer/Axe Slam

R: Natural Strenght

_Pete Brandon - The Beast:_

Q: Fury of The Beast

W: Royal Roar

E: Sharpened Claws

R: Eyes of Fear

_Bruce Brandon - The Firearm Mastermind:_

Q: Run or Gun

W: Tactical Teamwork

E: Sticky, don't Touch!

R: Bullet Time

_Zia Matulewicz - The Illusionist:_

Q: The Fake

W: Imitation

E: Illusion

R: Clone

_Jomm Davison - The Master of Disguise:_

Q: Shadow Bunker

W: Mystery Cloak

E: The Rule of Randomness

R: Max Up!

* * *

"We will find Balthazar at any costs. And we will end Genjuros and his terror once and for all. Don't battle us, and we'll leave you alive." Zia warned the fake champions, as Shyvana let out a loud laugh.

"Let's battle then!" She shouted, as a big battle began...

* * *

"Fucking perfect." Ian sighed, when he saw the giant abomination in front of him. "He couldn't have been any bigger."

With those words, Cho'Gath stomped on the ground, as giant spikes almost impaled Ian.

He was fast enough to dodge it, as he pulled himself towards Cho'Gath with his sword.

Cho was already bleeding, but it was nothing compared to his size.

It felt like a little needle.

Next, Ian slammed his axe to the ground, as the ground started to shake, stunning Cho for a while.

Just when the monster recovered, he was met by a quick strike of Ian's sword, as his head was quickly cut off by his razor sharp blade.

As the corpse of the clone fell to the ground, Ian burst out into happy laughter.

"This could have been a trophy... if I was a headhunter or something like that."

* * *

"The Beast?" Shyvana asked Pete, as she tried to hit him with her fire. "How cuuuuuuute! I'm a dragon, so fuck off!"

"Oh, no no no." Pete laughed, as claws appeared on his fingers. "I am the lion, I am the king."

With those words, he jumped on the Half-Dragon, as he cut the poor Shyvana into pieces.

Tiny little bits.

Just when the dragon was about to explode (for unknown reason), Pete was shielded by Thresh's lantern.

"Thanks man!" he shouted back, as the Warden smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

"Lucian, there it is. The Master of Metal and the... what the fuck are you, Azir?" Thresh tried to joke, but he just pissed Azir off.

"I am THE EMPEROR OF SANDS!" Azir angrily screamed, as many soldiers started to rise up from the ground. "AND THIS IS MY ARMY!"

Lucian just laughed, as he easily shot all of Azir's soldiers.

It was just like when killing Thresh's souls... but a lot easier.

"Enough. Imma smash you!" Mordekaiser shouted, as he rushed up on Lucian.

Lucian's attacks proved to do nothing to the Metal Master, so Thresh hooked him, and smashed him with his lantern, stunning him.

"Now, the Emperor!" Lucian shouted, as Azir summoned a barrier of soldiers with shields in front of himself, which was probably his ultimate.

Well, unfortunately for him, there was nothing that could block Lucian's Piercing Light.

A giant hole was inside of Azir, as the Master of Metal stood up.

"Now you're DEAD!"

Thresh could hit him again with his lantern, but saw Pete in trouble, so he threw a lantern at him, shielding him from Shyvana's explosion.

Just when Mordekaiser was about to smash Lucian's head, he got impaled by some claws.

Yeah, that was Pete, who now saved their lives.

"I owed you that one." he said, as they did one group-high-five (somehow... -_-).

* * *

Hundreds.

Thousands.

No, actually maybe even millions.

Zia was everywhere.

Malzahar was about to die.

Yeah, he was.

He felt all the Zias going closer to him.

Even though he was a clone, he didn't look at it.

He didn't want.

That was just too much...

Everything that happened was one scream, before he got impaled several times by various Glaives.

* * *

"What the hell are you?" the Butcher of Sands laughed at the sight of the cloaked man.

"I am the shadow." Jomm said, as he dissapeared into nowhere.

"I am the killer." he used his famous spell - Rule of Randomness, that gave him a random spell of all.

Luckily for him, he was equipped by Gangplank's Q - Parrrley.

He shot Renekton, and then used his Randomness again.

Next, he had Lucian's Q - Piercing Light.

The shot was strong enough to cut through Renekton like scissors through paper,

"I am your doom..." Jomm finished, as Renekton's dead body fell to the ground.

* * *

"Yes! It is happening!" Kog'Maw happily said, as he shot at Bruce.

Bruce did the same, and both of them dodged each other's shots.

"What is happening?"

"Master told me I will be the last one alive! The plan is working!" Kog'Maw laughed, as the last four members came, and impaled him.

"I d... I did... did it!" the almost-dead Kog'Maw said.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked him, as no response came.

Just an evil laugh.

When Bruce realized it's useless to question Kog, he shot him with one of his Deagles.

They did it!

They defeated all of the cloned champions!

"It seems like Genjuros' plan failed!" Zia giggled, together with the team.

Only Thresh and Lucian were nervous.

"GET OUT OF THERE! RIGHT NOW! RUN!" they shouted "FUCKING RUN! YOU'LL DIE, LEAVE KOG ALONE! LISTEN TO US!"

It was too late already.

The S.A.S.G. just looked at Kog'Maw's corpse, which exploded, throiwng all of them away.

"NO!" Thresh angrily screamed, as he threw a lantern at them, giving them a little shield...

* * *

_"So, first I would like to ask you... how does this make sense?"_

"What're ya talking about?"

_"I mean, you have told me a perfect story about how you won your first battle, and suddenly we are talking about five RANDOM PEOPLE!"_

"Those guys are not some RANDOM people. They are the Squad Against Summoner Genjuros!"

_"And did that guy do something to you?"_

"Oh, you'll see. All I can tell you for now, is that they were and are important... and that the explosion didn't kill them..."

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Pete asked, as he opened his eyes.

His team was already sitting, and he was the only one that didn't wake up yet.

"Everything is fucked up." Lucian sighed, as he pointed his finger at Pete's team.

"What happened to them?"

"Was Zia always a coward?" Thresh asked, as Pete shook his head.

"No! She was always the first one to enter the battle!" he insisted, but the duo just laughed.

"So go and ask her."

Pete came closer to her, and he patted her shoulder.

"Zia. We should move."

"NO!" she shouted at him, frightening him a bit. "What if we meet Genjuros? Or more clones? What if we die? What if he kills us? What if we don't make it in time? I can't go there, he's too dangerous!"

This was the FIRST time Zia said that something was dangerous.

"What the... Ian should be okay." Pete thought to himself, as he came closer to his usually loud friend.

"Ian? Are you okay?"

The warrior just looked at him, and shook his head.

"What happened to you?"

This time, Ian didn't even shake his head or do anything. He just sat there, doing nothing.

"No way. You can't be the same as before."

Pete remembered those times very well.

Those times, when Ian didn't even talk to others. He was afraid to even make an eye contact with someone.

And now... how could this happen?

He was cold as before... again.

"Jomm. He must be okay."

Pete walked to the mysterious man.

"Jomm? Are you okay?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Jomm screamed, shocking Pete even more.

"Shit... this reminds me of something. So, Jomm, you are now EXTREMELY afraid of hurting me or others. GG."

Pete sighed, as he turned to his brother.

Hoping he was the only one that was alright, he shouted at him.

"BRUCE! I HOPE YOU WON'T DISSAPOINT ME!"

"I THINK I WILL! FUCK YOU PETE! I AIN'T GONNA LISTEN TO YOU! GO AWAY!" his brother yelled at him.

It felt like if someone shot few bullets through his head.

His brother just acted like if he hated him.

"Bruce... really? Please, tell me you are joking."

"NO I AM NOT! FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Thresh and Lucian came to Pete, and they patted his shoulder.

"Well, you see. Genjuros HAD a plan. Kog'Maw was infused with some weird liquid or something like that... and you were lucky that the lantern shielded you a bit more than the others." Thresh sighed.

"I guess promethium, therium and erbium." Lucian added, and Pete just looked at him.

His mouth wide open. That's what some people do when they hear something unusual.

"How do you know that?" he asked Lucian, making him laugh.

"Dude, I just said some random words I didn't even think you would believe!" he kept laughing, before calming down again.

"So, what are we gonna do? They will NOT go find Balthazar, and you know that!" Pete said, as an idea came to his mind.

"I know what should we do..."

He clapped his hands really loud, and his group started to pay attention.

"SHUT UP AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Bruce shouted, and Pete just ignored.

"I've heard about one good pub in Demacia! It's owned by Craig Madman, and from what I heard, it's been last year's most favourite! If you're too afraid or lazy to go help Balthazar with killing Genjuros, we can at least get drunk like never before while we can!"

"WOW, CONGRATULATIONS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FINALLY SAID SOMETHING INTELLIGENT! BITCH, OF COURSE I AM COMING WITH YOU!" Bruce responded, as a smile appeared on Pete's face.

Ian just nodded his head. That counts as a yes.

"Beer won't hurt anyone." Jomm laughed, as he joined the group.

"But what if... what if there is... what... wow, there's nothing scary on a little drink." Zia smiled.

Well, Pete did it.

There was no spell or magic that could beat a little drink!

The group happily walked towards Demacia.

"Guys. Its the opposite way." Pete laughed, as the group turned around like if they were drunken already.

"What the..." Lucian and Thresh just looked at them, with 'WTF is that' looks on their faces.

"Hah, that's how it works." Pete turned at the Warden and Purifier "Guys, you HAVE to send an e-mail to Lux, J4, or someone else from Demacia... maybe even Xin or Fiora. Since Balthazar is from Demacia, he NEEDS to go to Craig's."

"Roger that. We'll catch up on you as fast as we can." Lucian nodded, but got quickly stopped by Pete.

"NO! Don't even try to go with us. You can stay in safe distance, or come other way, but they CANNOT SEE YOU! It will be suspicious if they do. Understand?"

They both nodded, as Lucian grabbed his mobile phone and started to write an e-mail to Jarvan IV.

Pete and the group were already out of sight, so there was just one thing left...

* * *

_Ey, J4!_

_Dude, it's me, Lucian._

_Listen. Genjuros is back, and you NEED to find The Lord of Rhythm._

_His name is Balthazar Anderson, or something like that._

_Respond if you know something about him._

Hi Lucian!

Of course i do, bro.

He's been in the League news together with his team - they are on the Registration right now and their midlaner - Alix even got a PENTAKILL!

The next match will be live, you have to watch it!

_We have no time, Jarv!_

_Go find Lux and Garen and get there as fast as you can!_

_He HAS to be in Craig Madman's pub after the end of Registraion, understand?"_

Calm down, I've been chosen as a Mentor, so I will get there anyway.

And I've heard same news about Lux.

Don't worry, we got that.

Why is that guy so important doe?

_He is the last Lord of Rhythm alive._

_And his team must be there too._

_That penta they had... seems like they're not that bad!_

_Thanks, dude._

_Now, I gotta call someone._

* * *

"Pete?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Done - Jarvan and Lux are goind to be mentors, they will take care of it."

_"Awesome! Thanks, guys. Now, try to take the route through Menz City - it's a quick shortcut, you'll be there in no time!"_

"Alright. On our way. See you in Demacia. Take care of your friends."

_"Don't worry, there is one thing Genjuros can't change - we all love beer. See ya."_

* * *

**A/N**

Well, well, well.

This chapter had absolutely nothing to do with the original story.

But actually... it had!

Balthazar and his team are about to face something evil.

But not now, I have so many plans with this story before it ends! :D

To **Zenash2314**: I REALLY HOPE you liked Zia in this chapter :P Don't worry, she won't stay cowardly forever. And BTW... if she isn't alcoholic... then I fucked it up :D

To **Jewish Banana**: Sorry this chapter took so long... well, I didn't want him to have his cold personality right from the beginning, I imagined him like a leader, but then the Kog'Maw accident happened, and... the old cold guy is back. :)

To **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**: Jomm. Well, randomness is cool, isn't it? :D What do you think? Was it okay? Tell me, I'll appreciate it!

Okay guys, as always, leave feedback, and feel free to review or fave or follow. :D

FFF - Feedback, Favourite, Follow. Lol, I realized that just now.

So have a nice day everyone! And if you want some special OC, there is NO place for them right now :P I can add some later, but not now.

Great, I'm done now! Time to have a rest. :P

(Oh, and if you have some questions, just ask me, I can answer you anytime.)


	9. Chapter 8 - Ultra Rapid Fire

**Chapter Eight**

**Ultra Rapid Fire**

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, hello everyone!

First, I would like to thank you all for staying with me the whole time! :)

I REALLY appreciate it, and every single review, fave, follow or PM! :)

Gosh, even the views make me feel awesome! :D

I will try to make everything clear from now on.

I know last chapter confused you a bit, but i promise that EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.

I know those OCs and everything, that it's too much for some of you, but please just wait for a while.

Anyway, there is no reason i should make this A/N any longer.

We are back in the Canyon of Knowledge, after the victory of our team!

Who likes URF? If you do, you'll LOVE this chapter! :D

For those who don't know what is the **ULTRA RAPID FIRE**, well, let me explain:

_\- Abilities cost no mana and energy_

_\- Everyone gets 80% cooldown reduction for abilities, summoner spells and items_

_\- Ranged champions have double attack speed_

_\- All champions get 60 movement speed_

_\- All champions get 25 tenacity_

_\- Ranged champions deal 25% bonus critical strike damage_

_\- All champions gain 5x more gold_

Well, let's see what happens next, shall we? :)

Oh, and there's one more thing...

**CHALLENGE: Finish a chapter in ONE DAY.**

***Challenge accepted***

* * *

"What happens now?" Alix asked her team, as they were teleported back to the Rift.

Were they going to play another match against bots?

That couldn't be right.

They already won against Intermediate bots. It was just too easy

So what could that be?

The team didn't give a damn about who were they going to play against, but they knew it won't be that easy.

Only Zen had an idea, what could this be.

"This is a bot game. Definitely a bot game. This is still just the practice part, so these are bots... in the last registration, URF and Doom Bots were played." he sighed, as he looekd around.

The Rift looked normal, so it was supposedly an URF match.

"Well, lemme try something..." Balth said, as he casted his shield.

His cooldown was decereased to just FOUR SECONDS.

Since his shield lasted 1.5 seconds, it meant that... his team would be un-shielded only for 2.5 seconds!

If they added in all of the other shields - Basset, Zen, Alix and Hank... they were tanky as hell.

And with Lucy, the shield lasted 3 seconds, so they were un-shielded with Balth's ult only for ONE SECOND!

EVERY SECOND, BALTH COULD CAST A NEW SHIELD AND TOTALLY WRECK THE BOTS.

And with infinite amount of mana, they were going to win the match!

"This is URF mode, people!" Hank laughed, as the group freely wasted their spells, before realizing they already wasted 45 seconds of the match.

They were playing as the purple team, and Hank; as their jungler, had an idea.

They invaded the enemy red, just to find no bots in there.

As the time came, they easily took the red, and returned to their lanes.

It was surprisingly easy...

Soon, the team realized that they are playing against five EXTREMELY strong bots - Ezreal, Hecarim, Kayle, Nidalee and Urgot.

Kayle and Ezreal were on bot, Nidalee was mid and Urgot top.

Hecarim was jungling, which made the team a bit nervous.

"Guys, listen to me. This won't be easy."

* * *

**The advantages of URF bots:**

_Ezreal:_

\- Long range spam poke

\- Very low ability cooldown

\- Global ult with EXTREMELY low cooldown

_Hecarim:_

\- Very fast jungle clear

\- Very high mobility

\- High Q spam damage

\- Naturally tanky

_Kayle:_

\- Amazing sustain

\- Permanent speed boost

\- E always ready

\- Only 9 seconds without ult

_Nidalee:_

\- Amazing sustain

\- Long range spam poke

\- High mobility as cougar

\- Fast pusher

\- Traps give lots of vision

_Urgot:_

\- Constant long range harass

\- Constant shield

\- High damage output and tankiness

* * *

"What the hell?" Zen asked himself, as he tried to dodge all of Urgot's shots.

He _tried_.

Urgot fired at least 20 shots in first 8 seconds on lane, and Zen was hit by four of them.

His shield was enough to shield only two, so Urgot hit him 2 times.

"Hank, move! I need a gank! NOW!" he shouted , as their jungler happily farmed the blue buff.

Hank then moved through the mid lane, helping Alix to easily secure a kill on Nidalee, who went too far away from her turret.

Thanks to Alix and her 'Tsunami Shockwave' spam, they dealt massive damage.

Hank's 'Weakness' and Alix's 'Slippy' provided enough slow, for the bot to die.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

"Thanks man."

"No problem, for the lady anytime."

Alix giggled, as she waved Hank when he was leaving the lane.

Zen was next on the ganking list.

He already had level 3, so he started to spam his 'Hook'.

Hank camped in the bush, until Zen's HP got dangerously low.

"DUDE HELP ME! NOW!" he shouted at the jungler, but Hank just waited.

Urgot was chasing Zen almsot under turret, and that was his biggest mistake.

"HOOK HIM!" Hank shouted, as he used 'Weakness' on Urgot and 'Drainer' on Zen.

Zen absorbed the damage, getting a huge shield.

The bot got hooked by Zen, and there was nothing left to do.

After getting last turret hit, he died.

"Good job mate."

"You too, Zen."

"Yeah, and us three! I saw Heca on his way to our blue, come Hank, we'll get him." Balth said, but Hank just shook his head.

"Sorry, man. We'll destroy both mid and top turrets, it's a lot better than a blue." Hank told his friend, as the top turret was already down, and the two went on mid to help Alix.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

"Shit!" Balth cursed, as he 'Sacrificed' another portion of his health for Bass.

Ezreal was spamming his Q, and Basset was doing the same.

Fortunately for the team, Bass was more accurate and his damage output was high enough to kill Ezreal.

Since he was low at HP from Ezreal's shots, Kayle rushed op on him, dealing relatively HIGH damage.

Balthazar knew this was going to happen, so at first he used another 'Sacrifice' and healed Basset.

Bass just spammed his Q and E, one after another, as Kayle's HP got to 200, while Bass had only 120 left.

Balth knew the bot won't stop until his ADC is dead.

But his 'Rhytmic Shield' was still ready, so he used it to shield Basset and himself, resulting in a double for Bass.

_"Double kill!"_

"Great job, bro."

"You too. Without your heals and shields, I would definitely be dead."

The duo almost pushed another turret, before Hecarim came from the river bush.

"Helicopter incoming! Run Balth!" Basset shouted at his support, but Balth ignored him.

"Spam. Q and E. Trust me." Balth said, shocking Basset for a while.

But since Balth knew a lot more about the League, Bass listened to him.

"That's a suicide, man! We will die!"

"No, we won't. Just trust me."

Just when Hecarim was almost near the duo, Balth used his 'Fortississississimo'.

Bass didn't stop attacking and spamming spells - but then, Hecarim was about to attack again!

But unfortunately for him, he got knocked back again by Balthazar.

And there it was - a triple for the ADC.

_"Triple kill!"_

"I knew you don't need help! Come for the drake!" Hank told them, as the bot turret got destroyed, and soon, the Dragon too.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

"Great, return to lanes." Zen happily responded, as the team did what he said.

All, except Balth and Bass.

They both had to go back.

Hank helped Alix with a blue, before they returned and Hank took opposite team's red for himself.

As the whole team was back at lanes, Urgot was now no match for Zen.

He just shielded himself with his paper shield, before using hook on Urgot,

He repeated the simple process three more times, before easily slaying Urgot.

"Hank, come, we'll get the inhib!"

Together with jungler, Zen pushed the second top turret and soon even the inhibitor turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

"Guys, assistance please?" Alix asked others, as the top duo went on the mid lane, destroying another turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

No bots came to defend it.

"Balth, do you need help?" Hank asked the duo bot lane, who were successfully farming creeps.

Basset had only over 120 creeps.

Well, it was good, since he was still a newbie.

"No, it's okay. Go for the inhib. Where are the bots though?"

"No idea.." Hank sighed, as something really weird happened.

Five bots, with a Baron Buff, rushed out of the river, towards the duo bot lane.

"The fuck are we gonna do now?" Basset sighed, knowing there was no way to run away.

They were both going to die.

Well, it was worth the two inhibitors.

But they weren't going to give up so soon.

"Basset, did you ever try something impossible?" Balth asked his duo partner, summoning his ultimate - Lucy.

* * *

"Lucy, how many times did you see a LIVE penta?"

_"Never. Never ever."_

"Well, prepare to see one."

_"You're kidding. That's IMPOSSIBLE! They are FIVE! They have got Baron Buffs, and they are some of the strongest URF bots! And you are just two! You can't be serious, Balth. This is the most impossible decision ever."_

"You know, everything seems impossible until it's done. And after all, we wouldn't survive that if we tried to run. The only way is to fight back."

* * *

"Balth, get out of there!" Alix shouted through her microphone, but the duo ignored it.

Basset knew EXACTLY what were they going to do.

"Sorry. Not today. There is a penta for us."

"You are crazy."

"Maybe." Balth laughed, as he turned to Basset.

"SPAM EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! USE YOUR ULT, ALL THE SHIELDS AND SPELLS! BUT DO NOT SHIELD ME! SHIELD YOURSELF! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THIS, THEN DO NOT TRY TO FALL BACK!" he shouted at his ADC, to make sure he understands everything.

"Got it."

"Okay, kill Urgot first."

Balth stood in front of Basset, as he and Lucy started to send the bots away.

With stronger 'Fortississississimo' because of Lucy's buff and Basset's damage, Urgot was immediately dead.

"Now, get Ez and Kayle!" he said, as Basset continued with spamming his spells and shooting his arrows.

Hecarim was already hitting Basset, so Balth casted a 'Rhytmic Shield' together with Lucy.

Hecarim got knocked away, while Basset's Statikk Shiv provided him another 2 kills - Kayle and Ez.

_"Triple kill!"_

"Last two are now definitely dead! Nida first, then Heca!"

Basset listened, and he dodged few spears, while Balth summoned another 'Rhytmic Shield' and used another 'Fortissimo' to knock Hecarim back.

_"Quadra kill!"_

The last bot used the situation, and rushed up at Basset, who was low at HP.

Balth was low at HP, too, but his ADC was more important than himself.

With one simple 'Flash', he appeared in front of Basset, as he waited for the last hit to come.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see how he dies in a bot match... again.

But no hit came.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Basset's shield around him, and dead Hecarim on the ground.

The words _"PENTAKILL!" _echoed through the Rift, as loud as when Alix killed the five bots with her 'Ice Bomb' and 'Tsunami Shockwave'.

_"ACE!"_

"Did I just... get a penta?" Basset couldn't believe his own words.

"Yeah, you did. Good job, Bass." Balthazar smiled, before kissing Lucy's ghost.

_"Told you, Lucy."_

_"You were right, Balth."_

"Wow Bass, same like me!" Alix laughed, before the last three members of the team finished the game.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

And then, the legendary words...

_"VICTORY!_

* * *

The team got teleported to the next Rift relatively fast.

It wasn't the same...

It was... darker.

All of the team members knew, what was going to happen.

The registration wasn't that easy, after all.

"No way." Balth said, as he just sat on the ground for a while.

"This ain't gonna be good... aah, we've gone so far!" Alix sadly responded from behind, before the whole team had a rest for a while.

As the timer started, they stood up and went to buy some items.

"Prepare, to battle the DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!" the announcer shouted, as a sad smile formed on Hank's face.

"And I thought I'll finally be a champion..."

* * *

"Luna! Come on! It's happening! The URF match!" Lux shouted, as her new friend came back home, with another beer bottles and coke cans.

"I'm coming! Got the beer already. Do you drink alcohol?" she asked, but Lux just shook her head.

"No, I don't drink alcohol. Only occasionally."

Luna then threw a coke can at Lux, who successfully caught it.

"Okay, so what happened?" Luna asked.

"Nothing interesting. Just few kills, and there... wait, is that ANOTHER PENTA?" Lux was shocked, when she saw how the ADC together with Balthazar aced 2v5 with a penta.

Joel was talking again, bringing another good news.

_"Yeah, it is another PENTAKILL for our 'Shield-team'!_

_Now, Balthazar and Basset surprised us with awesome teamwork - Balth shielded Basset and deflected all the attacks, making it difficult for the bots to get closer to him._

_After some time, both of them got low on health, and just when the last bot; Hecarim was going to kill the support, Basset took his role, and shielded his support, before securing the last kill for an amazing PENTAKILL!_

_This Penta resulted in an ACE, and the last three members easily pushed the Inhibitor, along with the two Nexus Turrets and the Nexus itself!_

_Balthazar and Basset have proven, that they are the strongest duo bot lane from our newbies. They were good enough, to beat Abel and Izzy!_

_The team now has the best mid laner, top laner, and support with ADC!_

_Only Sanford is the one, that can beat the jungler of the team - Hank - the Icon of Madness._

_Well, in my opinion, in the following 'DOOM BOTS OF DOOM' match, Hank will be the one who gets a PENTAKILL and becomes the best newbie jungler!"_

"Doom bots? Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, so I think I did it!

One day! YAY!

Anyway, this chapter was incredibly easy to write!

I hope you all liked it!

And some of you already know, what happens in next chapter.

Our team gets to battle the... DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

Well, I don't think I have to make this A/N longer.

Feel free to review, fave, or follow!

Also don't forget to share this with your friends, if you like it!

Leave a feedback for me, so I can know how good the chapter was, and what did I do bad/good!

You can even PM me and tell me what do you think!

Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it!

Have a nice day!

Oh, and there's something more... **I HAVE ADDED A POLL, WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR A SONG THAT BALTH WILL BE SINGING! BE SURE TO VOTE!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Victory moment

**Chapter nine**

**Victory moment**

* * *

**A/N**

Hi guys!

There's just one thing I have to say... **IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN VOTE FOR A SONG IN THE POLL I ADDED! YOU CAN CHOOSE WHICH SONG BALTH WILL BE SINGING!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T FIND THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, TRY AGAIN, MAYBE YOU JUST DIDN'T NOTICE IT. :)**

**YOU CAN CHOOSE UP TO 3 SONGS, AND IF THERE ARE MORE 'WINNING' SONGS, I WILL CHOOSE ONE OF THEM TO BE THE 'WINNER'!**

Okay, as always, I'm glad we made it this far, my fellow readers! :D

Thank you for everything, every single view means a lot to me. :)

Anyway, we should begin with the chapter!

Here it is: THE DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

_"Please proceed with caution, the chapter may be a bit chaotic (more than before) :)"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Demacia:_

Luna and Lux heard a knock on their doors.

"Who's there?" Luna shouted, as both of the girls ran towards the door.

According to the time, it were their parents.

Luna's and Balth's parents were home!

Luna slowly opened the door, hoping that they're not some of her friends.

She actually didn't want to be with anyone else than with Lux.

That girl seemed weird when in the Fields of Justice... but Luna soon realized, that when not fighting, Lux can be cool and funny.

As the door got open, Luna saw not two people... but five people.

Two of them were their parents, but the other three...

They were the champions.

Xin Zhao, Garen and Jarvan IV.

"You can't be... you really are..." Luna even passed out from all the excitement.

"Luna! You alright?" her mother asked, as she helped her daughter up.

"Mom, what are they doing here? What are YOU doing with them anyway?"

Lux came just in time, to see her brother and her two friends.

"Hi guys!" she happily said, as she hugged them all.

"We've heard that you are here, so we came to tell you something..." Jarvan began, and Lux could tell that he was nervous.

"What is it?"

"We need to have a private talk, for a while..." Jarvan turned to Balth's parents, who were already helping Luna up, and taking her to the house.

When the four summoners moved away, Lux noticed someone else with them.

The fifth summoner - Katarina.

"NO! GET AWAY YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU EVEN POSSIBLY HURT BALTHAZAR? DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME CLOSER TO ME!" she shouted at her angrily, as she tried to punch the Sinister blade.

But she missed, because she got stopped by Garen.

"Calm down, Lux! She didn't do anything to you!"

Lux was so pissed off right now.

That girl almost killed a guy that helped her!

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Lux." Katarina raised her eyebrow, as she moved a bit back.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! HOW YOU KIDNAPPED ME YESTERDAY, HOW A GUY CALLED BALTHAZAR CAME TO SAVE ME, AND HOW YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

"Oh. shit." Jarvan sighed, and he was pretty much shocked. "Katarina was with Garen the WHOLE time yesterday. So Lucian was right..."

"What?" Lux was shocked even more than Jarvan.

Was she going crazy? Katarina was there, tying her to a chair, and Balthazar came out of the sewer BLEEDING.

There was no way that could be a dream or a hallucination.

"We were chatting with Lucian, and he told me that Genjuros is back." he then remembered about the thing Lucian sent him... "Where is the Lord of Rhythm?"

"He is on the champion registration right now. His team already had two pentas, how is that even possible!" Lux smiled for a while, before turning to Katarina.

"Kata, sorry about the bitch thing."

"No problem, but... you know I wouldn't do that!"

Lux nodded her head, before going back to Luna's house.

"Luna, we need to find Balth right now. Are you coming with me?"

"You can bet i am!" the young woman happily shouted, as she waved her parents and went towards the group.

Jarvan looked at Luna, and he asked her one SERIOUS question...

"Well, Luna's your name, isn't it? There is one really important thing I have to ask you... do you have any special power, or something like that?"

"Ehm, there is one thing... but that's a secret." Luna said, as Lux raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't know you have some magic power..."

"Even Balth doesn't, don't worry."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Kata asked with a smile, as she pointed at the Institute of War, which was not that far away. "There, is the only guy that can save Valoran. We can't hesitate."

* * *

_At the same time, in Menz City:_

"Should I call Pete?" Lucian asked, as they passed through the calm and snowy streets of the huge town.

It was not the same like Demacia; Menz City was full of skyscrapers and large buildings.

"Do it. Ask him about others." Thresh responded, as he made a snowball and threw it at one of the windows.

Valoran was full of magic places - in some of them it was freezing cold, some were like hundreds years ago, some were modern with cars and things like that... and one of those was the Menz City.

The duo ran, before someone could see them.

They laughed for a while, but then Lucian grabbed his phone.

"Okay, here we go..."

The phone started to ring, which meant Pete just had to answer.

* * *

_Somewhere near Noxus:_

"Who's phone is ringing?" Zia asked, as Pete took it out of his pocket.

"It's Thresh." he thought to himself, but instead, he said "It's my dad."

"SO TELL OUR STUPID DEAD WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKING DRUNKEN TODAY!" Bruce shouted, as Pete just shook his head.

"Go, I'll catch up on you." he told his team, before they went towards Demacia.

* * *

_"Pete, how's it going?"_

"Okay, and I think I'm starting to understand what happened to them!"

_"Well, explain!"_

"So from what I noticed, they are same like several years ago! I mean, Bruce acts the same way like when he caught me with his girlfriend."

_"Ugh, gross. How could you do that to your brother?"_

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend... anyway, Zia doesn't drink alcohol. She gave up on drinking alcohol, because she realized it doesn't do much good to her health. She is same like before, because she was drinking BEFORE, not now."

_"What about Ian and Jomm?"_

"I remember the times, when Ian had a crush on Zia. He was cold as frozen ice, he didn't talk to us, but he always wanted to love and be loved, but he was afraid of people. Jomm was almost the same, except he was not afraid of people, but of HURTING people."

_"Do you have any idea how to fix that?"_

"No, not yet."

_"Okay, where are you now?"_

"We just passed Noxus. What about you?"

_"We're in the Menz City."_

"Good. You will be there around ten minutes before we get there, too. Make sure they don't see you when we get there."

_"Let's just hope Jarvan comes in time..."_

* * *

_Back on Summoner's Rift:_

"Please, choose the difficulty of your enemies." the announcer said, as another three buttons appeared.

But who was going to pick?

"Zen, do you want?" Basset smiled at Zen, who nodded his head.

He walked towards the '1' button.

There were three buttons - '1', '2' and '5'.

"Well, from what I heard even Doom Bots one are difficult." Alix sighed, because she know exactly what was Zen about to do.

Are they cowards? Are they gonna pick the easiest bots just to win?

"No." Zen said quietly. "We are not gonna pick 'One'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alix asked him. "Those bots are DOOM BOTS OF DOOM! If we lose, we are out and we can't be champions until the next season!"

"So come and pick the easiest ones, Alix!"

But she didn't go.

She didn't want to feel like a coward.

"Do what you want, Zen. If we lose, you are dead."

"I've got an idea." Hank said, as he came closer to the '5' button. "Let's push it together. Like a team."

Zen and Basset immidiately ran to Hank.

Only Balth and Alix were a bit unsure...

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Alix sighed, but after some time, she joined her teammates.

It was up to Balth now...

* * *

_"What are you waiting for, Balth?"_

"I don't know, Lucy. I just... I've been dreaming about this even since I was a child, but now... what if we lose? What if I lose it and my team starts to hate me, and..."

_"Listen to me now. Carefully. Balth, You know that I love you. Even if I am not a living being anymore, I still love you. And I know you way better than you ever thought. Yeah, sometimes you are clumsy as hell, sometimes you are not acting the way you should... but I know that you always make the right decision."_

"Still, it all feels weird to me..."

_"Please, Balth. We didn't come this far to dissapoint them now. Be a true leader, and accept the challenge."_

* * *

"So, what about you Balth?" Zen said, coming closer to his teammate.

He patted his shoulder, making Balth feel a bit better.

"I'm in. We are gonna win this."

The team touched the button, and pushed it; together.

"Damn, we're INSANE!" Basset laughed, as the team started to buy their items.

This had to be a fast game.

All of them had 'Teleport' and 'Revive'.

They needed REALLY GOOD TEAMWORK to win this match.

No Barons, no Dragons. The bots were able to teleport and easily steal it.

Basset picked Doran's Blade and a Health potion, as always.

Hank didn't go jungle. He picked a Long Sword, and some potions.

Zen was top with Hank - he had a Doran's Blade with a Health potion.

The team needed a tank. So Balth bought a Relic Shield, a Stealth Ward and a Health potion.

Alix was ordinary mage - Doran's Ring and two Health potions.

The team went to their lanes, as they saw their opponents:

Zyra, Galio, Ezreal, Annie and Veigar.

"This aint gonna be good..." Zen sighed, as the time was up.

_"Minions have spawned!"_

"I have got an idea." Balth told his teammetes, and he used 'Sacrifice' to heal Basset.

Veigar was on mid.

Ezreal and Galio were top, while Zyra and Annie were bot.

"Hank, ward the upper bush."

Hank did what his friend told him, and since the whole team had teleport, they used it.

They teleported on the ward, and focused the two bots - Ez and Galio.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

_"DOUBLE KILL!"_

With Zen having first two kills, the team quickly destroyed the turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

All of the bots noticed that, and they immediately went to defend the top lane.

When they came, the team had to take out Veigar first.

He had Pantheon's passive and his own spells, along with Amumu's 'Despair'.

"Come on, quickly!" Basset shouted, as the team easily killed the bot.

"We have to get the turret down as fast as we can." Balth shouted, as the whole team rushed up on the Inner Turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

When they destroyed it, the four bots (only Veigar was dead) were almost quick enough to crush the whole team.

Basset, as the ADC was almost dead, but Balth used 'Sacrifice' and 'Rhytmic Shield' to help his team.

He blocked all the hits, before dying.

He sacrificed himself, because he was just a support.

Just when they thought they made it out alive, Ezreal came out of the bush, as he focused Alix.

Even the bots had some logic - they had a good Armor buff, but they had almost NO Magic Resist.

Alix and Balth were the only ones, that dealt Magic Damage, so they had to die first.

Balthazar was a support, and he already sacrificed himself for the team.

Alix had to die next.

Basset was next on the list, as the ADC of the team.

Zen and Hank were not focused, much to their own good.

Just when Ezreal was about to shoot his Q at Alix and kill her, something weird happened.

Basset moved in front of Alix, and shielded himself, to cover the hit.

But his shield wasn't enough.

He died, and it was the second death of the team.

3 to 2, with two turrets pushed. The game was looking quite good for our team.

Alix just stood there, with shocked expression on her face.

They all backed.

"Did Bass just... sacrifice himself for me?" she asked, as Zen slowly nodded his head.

"Why did he do it? I'm just useless mage, for fuck's sake!"

"Maybe he had a different reason to do it. Maybe it was not because of the match." Zen smiled at his teammate, as she did the same.

Maybe he was right. And maybe wasn't.

When Basset and Balth respawned, the team went back to their lanes.

For next few minutes, it was just a defensive game - no kills, no deaths, no turrets.

At least until the bots teleported to the Dragon.

Since the 'Teleports' weren't on cooldown anymore, the team teleported to another ward, this time the one placed by Zen.

The team was fast enough to destroy the Inhibitor turret, before the bots killed the Dragon.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

Bots noticed it too late. They tried to recall, but didn't make it in time.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

"Back, NOW!" Balth shouted, as the team did what they had to. Balth placed one last ward, before he recalled after his team.

The team was already spawning Super Minions, which was a great advantage.

Bots weren't as stupid as they looked. They defended, easily destroying the minions.

The team had to do something to outsmart the bots.

They just farmed, until they had their 'Teleport' again.

Balth kept thinking, until he came to a crazy idea.

It was really crazy. It shouldn't work, not at all.

But they had to end the game quickly.

Those bots had the ability to Ace them 2v5 now.

If someone had just over 300 HP, they would definitely kill him with ONE HIT.

And then, an idea came to Balth's mind.

Better than the first one, but similiar.

"Alix, teleport on the ward!" he told her, as she listened to him.

Balth teleported on the same ward, and the bots rushed up on them.

Balth waited, until he had only over 600 HP.

"Run, Alix! Try to slow them as much as you can!"

Balth casted 'Rhytmic Shield', as they both started to fall back.

The bots followed them. That was an easy double kill.

Or at least they tought... Balth and Alix successfully ran through the jungle.

The bots just KNEW they will get the kills.

But they were wrong.

Basset, Hank and Zen teleported on the ward, as they quickly destroyed the two nexus turrets.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Bots tried to recall, but their recall was interrupted by Alix's 'Ice Bomb'.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Now, there was nothing. Absolutely NOTHING that could stop the team from destroying the Nexus.

_"VICTORY!"_

They did it. They won against the DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

"Congratulations, dear _CHAMPIONS_! Please prepare to be teleported back to the Institute of War! We wish you good luck in your future games!"

They all got teleported to the building, from where they got teleported to the Canyon.

San's team and Roger's team were already there, celebrating a bit.

"WE DID IT!" Izzy happily shouted, as they made a big grouphug.

When she turned around, she saw Balth and his team coming.

Everyone stayed quiet, and clapped their hands, as the team came closer.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" Craig shouted, as he happily laughed.

"We picked only the '1' bots, but you... how did you beat them?" San asked, with a happy smile on his face.

The whole team was happy.

"Just a... bit of strategy, i think." Balth smiled, as he shook San's hand.

At the same time, Alix came closer to Basset, before hugging him.

"Thanks... for saving me. I owe you that."

Basset didn't talk to any girl before. He didn't even like one...

But when Alix hugged him... something happened.

It felt so warm, and he felt... safe and happy.

Alix soon let go of him, and she was met by Basset's smile.

"Bass, are you okay?" she asked, but Basset was too busy with his 'thinking'.

She just giggled, before going to talk with with Izzy and other girls.

_"Please, dear Champions, prepare to meet your Mentors!"_

None of them knew what was going on.

Mentors... probably some champions that will teach them something.

It felt somewhat interesting...

_"Roger Bellafonte, your Mentor is..."_

Yeah, all of them were going to get ONE mentor.

_"Lee Sin!"_

When the male announcer said those words, Lee came out of the doors, as he shook hands with Roger.

_"Abel Lemontin, your Mentor is..."_

Abel was really excited. He somehow felt that his Mentor will be a woman...

_"Syndra!"_

The Dark Sovereign came out of the same door, and the same thing happened again.

_"Izzy Lyndon, your Mentor is... Caitlyn!"_

As the Sheriff of Piltover came in, she was met by another fangirl-like scream.

"OMG IT'S CAITLYN! OMG OMG OMG!"

_"Arris Solberg, your Mentor is... Leona!"_

Arris' Mentor was the Radiant Dawn. They even had a similiar shield!

_"El Diablo Fuego, your Mentor is... Shyvana!"_

Shyvana was a half-dragon. And well, El Diablo had something like control over fire. They had something similiar.

"Well, hello." Diablo said politely, as he bowed.

Shyvana let out a little giggle, before coming closer to El Diablo.

_"Edena Munsey, your Mentor is... Diana!"_

That's right. Diana. Both her and Edena were somehow connected with night.

_"Nymph Liggett, your Mentor is... Yasuo!"_

Yasuo came in, as all of the girls (except Alix) started to scream like 13 year old fangirls. Again...

Yas just smiled, as he came closer to Nymph, who eventually passed out from the excitement.

_"Jabby Cornberg, your Mentor is... Vi!"_

Caitlyn's partner came in, as Jabby created her fist, to do a high-five with Vi.

"This'll be fun." the Piltover Enforcer laughed.

_"Craig Madman, your Mentor is... Singed!"_

One was a chemist, second one was a surgeon.

"I just knew it." Craig laughed, as he slowly walked towards Singed.

_"Sanford Mace, your Mentor is... Jarvan IV.!"_

Jarvan. That was the guy Balth always wanted to meet.

"San, how ya doing?"

"Jarvan, maaan, it's been so long."

The two champions shared one friendly hug, before turning back to others.

Now, Balth's team was next.

_"Alix Litcott, your Mentor is... Lissandra!"_

"No way." Alix laughed, as Lissandra came in.

She was so happy, that she got that awesome Mentor.

_"Basset I., your Mentor will be... Varus!"_

"YEAH!"

His Mentor was a guy, who was his best childhood friend.

"Var, what's up?"

"Dude, I knew you'd make it!"

The two friends went away from others, to talk to each other a bit.

_"Hank Wagner, your Mentor will be... Lux!"_

"Shit, no. No, no, no, no! JUST NO!" Hank was shocked, and Lux slowly opened the door.

Hank looked at her, as he blushed a bit.

No one knew why. He never blushed when he liked a girl.

Yeah, he always liked Lux.

Zen and Balth were supposedly next.

_"Zenash Matulewics, your Mentor will be... Zed!"_

Zen and Zed. Sounds similiar, doesn't it?

Well, Zed was one of Zen's favourite champions.

And now, he was going to be his Mentor.

"Congratulations." Zed said, as he summoned his shadow to shake hands with Zen.

"Th... th... than... thanks..."

Balth was the last one.

_"Balthazar Anderson, your Mentor will be..."_

There it was - a moment Balth was about to explode again.

His mind full of ideas, who his Mentor could be.

But there was only ONE perfect Mentor...

_"Sona!"_

Yeah, Sona.

She had music powers, SIMILIAR to Balth.

When she came in, after looking at her, Balth had a weird feeling.

"No. Not again. Please, no..."

It was the same warming feeling, as the one when he met Lucy.

No, he couldn't feel the same thing.

He couldn't... LOVE Sona...

That dating chapter was over; he vowed that he would never love anyone else ever again.

Even if there was some awesome girl...

But now, he was feeling weird. Really weird.

"Hello. I'm Sona. What about you?" her soft voice said, as Balth looked at her eyes.

She reminded him of Lucy...

"My name is Balthazar, or simply Balth."

"I've got an idea!" Craig suddenly shouted, as everyone turned towards him. "We can celebrate our success in my pub in Demacia! What do you say?!"

Everyone shouted "YES!" at once, as Craig gestrued them all to follow him.

"Nice. Balthazar is going just where we need him to be." Jarvan thought to himself, before joining the group of Champions on their celebration.

* * *

Okay, took me a while, but it's done!

Hope you all liked the chapter, and the backdoor. :)

Oh, and Hank and Zen didn't get a penta (Balth is a support, he doesn't need it), but they were the ones that destroyed the Nexus in ALL THREE MATCHES.

Okay, the next chapter will be the one, where the Champions and SASG finally meet!

And well, about Sona... we'll see! :)

Thanks for reading this chapter!

If you liked it, leave a fave or follow!

Don't forget about feedback - PM me, or leave a review, so I can know what did I do wrong and what was good! :)

That's it for this chapter, have a nice day everyone!


	11. Chapter 10 - Overpower

**Chapter ten**

**Overpower**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello everyone! New chapter is here! :D

Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. And no, this is not the 'Party Chapter' yet.

So, first, not ALL OF THE OCS ARE ALCOHOLICS! That means, that in this chapter, no one will be getting drunk. (Except some people like Luna... maybe...)

Some even don't use rude words.

So this chapter will not be only about the S.A.S.G. and others getting drunk and Champions celbrating.

It will be a LOT more interesting than just a group of drunken people.

And also, the poll... winning song is... **'Demons' by Imagine Dragons**! :)

I always wanted to add this song, and it won't be the only one...

In the next chapter, there wil be more!

Let's begin!

* * *

_Once again in Demacia:_

The group ran through the Demacian streets.

No idea why, but Pete started to understand everything.

As they passed another broken streetlamp, they saw a REALLY HUGE group of people happily walking through another street.

They looked like they were celebrating.

Behind them, in the dark, Thresh and Lucian waited for the right moment to come out.

Yeah, they saw Pete and others.

Fortunately, only Pete saw Thresh and Lucian. If others saw them, things would get... messed up.

Just after the huge group of people, Pete and others went the same way the people did.

Thresh and Lucian came out last, to make sure they get to the Craig's unnoticed.

All of them were going the same way - to Craig Madman's pub.

They had different reasons.

Balth and others were going there to celebrate.

Pete and his team were going there to find and protect Balthazar.

Thresh and Lucian were helping Pete with curing his team and finidng the Lord of Rhythm.

None of them noticed anything strange.

Surprisingly, Genjuros was not in Demacia. Fortunately.

"So, who are those people?" Zia suddenly asked, shocking Pete.

What was he going to tell them?

"Those are just some random people celebrating."

But what should he tell them they are celebrating?

"It's... Demacian Radish Day! DDD! Have you ever heard of that?"

Zia raised her eyebrow. There was something wrong with Pete's answer, and she knew it.

But she didn't ask. They were all tired and needed a break.

As the time passed, all of them finally reached the pub.

Craig opened the door, as the champions entered.

All except Balthazar.

Pete stopped the S.A.S.G. for a while.

He had to talk to Balth. But they would realize it's suspicious.

Balth for some unknown reason ran to a nearby dark street, as he vanished in the shadows.

_"Fuck!" _Pete thought to himself, before continuing towards Craig's.

The S.A.S.G. slowly entered it, and they were followed by Thresh and Lucian.

As the team sat down, Pete stood up after a while.

"One Coke for me. I can't drink beer today... but you can drink whatever you want." Pete responded, before leaving the pub.

The team didn't know where was he going.

"I'll have to find Balthazar on my own." Pete sighed, as he came out and noticed a giant statue on a roof of the building.

Galio. It was Galio.

He looked into the pub one last time, and he noticed... another Galio.

But the one in pub was the real Galio. He knew that.

Pete already saw Galio in the exactly same pub. He always had a way he sat on a chair. It was different from the others.

The Galio on the roof suddenly flew away - to the place, where Balthazar left.

"Something is not right..."

With those words, Pete went to search for Balthazar.

If Galio's clone saw him, he was in real danger.

* * *

Balth still couldn't believe they did it!

And now, they were standing victoriously in front of Craig's pub.

Just when his team was about to enter, Balthazar looked to the left.

In the dark street, he saw... Katarina.

Was he going to let her hurt someone? No.

He had to find her and get her out of Demacia before she hurts someone or even before someone sees her.

There was something wrong with Katarina... from what Lux told him, the Katarina that attacked them was not real.

He did not understand. But when he saw the REAL Kata, he realized that even the other Noxians along with Ahri were not real.

But what were they?

He had to find out.

They already tried to kill him, and they would definitely try again.

This had to end.

He walked into the dark place...

He saw no one. But he still felt that someone was watching him.

_"I'm so stupid, why did I come in here?" _he thought to himself, before he saw a dagger flying through the air.

It didn't hit him - he was fast enough to dodge it.

"Not you again." he sighed, before a similiar woman walked out of the shadows.

"Ehm. Hi Balthazar."

Another four figures came out of the dark.

Yeah - Ahri, Draven, Darius, Talon and Katarina.

"Well, do you want a battle 5v1?" Balth sighed, as he summoned his guitar. "So be it."

"Of course no!" Kata laughed, as she clapped her hands three times.

Another group of people came out.

There were... too many of them.

"There are more of us." Kata laughed, as her eyes suddenly turned RED.

So did the eyes of all the figures in front of him.

The others... General Swain, Urgot, Vladimir, Sion, Cassiopeia and LeBlanc.

"Shit. This ain't true." Balth was scared.

That was the first time in his life he was actually afraid.

He turned around, and he started to run.

But he didn't get far - another group of people stood there.

They were Demacians, with their eyes red too.

There was even Lux. She aimed her staff at Balth.

Now he realized two things - those are not real champions.

And the second thing... he is dead.

The only thing that could help him was a miracle. Or a SHITLOAD of luck and skill...

So basically, the Demacian champions were Lux, Fiora, Lucian, Garen, J4, Poppy, Quinn, Sona, Xin Zhao, Vayne, and... Galio.

How many champions? 11 Demacians, 10 Noxians, and Ahri... 22?

This was getting out of hand.

If there was someone that could help him...

_"Master Genjuros sent us to kill you. And we will do what he told us to."_

What? Who was that Genjuros?

He had no time to think about it.

He was already dead.

All of the champions used their ultimates, as a health bar appeared over their heads.

"Wow." Balth thought about what happened right now...

This was not a match. In true life, champions live like every other human, except they can cast any spells they can use. There is no 4-spell limit.

And now, he saw them all activating their ultimates...

What did he do? Simply casted a shield.

His 'Rhytmic Shield' was not affected by cooldowns, so he could protect himself for a long time.

But there was a time when the shield fades... and it was actually beginning to fade. And EXTREMELY fast.

He just hoped for someone to come and help him.

Fortunately, he was not affected by Galio's ult, and successfully survived all of the ults.

His 'Fortissimo' made the health of the champions decerease.

But he could not hold on for much longer.

His shield was fading and so was his energy - he couldn't stay singing forever, after all.

_"Rhyme. There is no spell limit. I can do anything now."_ he thought, but that was the moment when someone came and helped him out...

* * *

The thing Pete saw were not few... but 22 champions trying to kill the only one that can save the whole Valoran.

He couldn't do anything. But he had to at least try...

"Hey, _noobs_!" Pete shouted at the champions, as they turned around.

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_

"Let me show you."

With one long jump, he was near the champions, as he started to rapidly strike with his claws.

He was The Beast - his swift strikes his claws made sure that the health of all Genjuros' minions was extremely low.

But he did not stay unnoticed - all of the champions turned around, and used every spell they could to kill Pete.

He expected the final hit to be extremely painful - but no pain.

He was shielded by Balth, who saved his life.

They needed MORE help. There was no way they could defeat those clones AND survive.

If there was someone who knew about them...

* * *

"What happened?" Ian asked, as he noticed that they are in some kind of a pub or something like that.

"No idea, I remember only how Kog'Maw expl-" Jomm said, before he started to understand.

"Maybe that explosion did something with us. And it seems that we are in Madman's Pub in Demacia!" Zia happily laughed, before noticing the beer in front of her. "Did I really drink that? Did I really drink alcohol?"

In that moment, Thresh and Lucian sat down next to them.

"No, you didn't." Lucian began. "Kog'Maw was infused with some kind of magic and the magic changed you for a while and made it a lot more difficult for all of you. And for us. Only Pete was lucky enough to avoid being hi-"

"Shit! Where is Pete?" Bruce noticed it just in time.

"I saw him going to the street on the left." Thresh added, as the S.A.S.G members sighed.

Zen, who sat by a nearby table with his team could not overhear that.

"Hey, that is where our friend Balthazar has gone too!" he told the S.A.S.G.

He did not know them. He had no idea who they were. But he felt that something was wrong.

Just when Zia saw the face of Zen, she remembered about something...

"Zen? Is that you?"

He knew that voice. And he wished that he would hear it at least once again...

"Zia? After all those years... how is that possible?"

The two hugged each other, and didn't let go.

"Okay, what is happening right now?" Alix asked, as she came closer to others together with Hank and Basset.

Zia and Zen... was there some connection between them?

"They are siblings. They lived separated lives since their parents died. Back in the 'Genjuros War' their parents got killed." Ian sadly told Balth's team, before standing up. "My name is Ian Gregory Wright."

"I am Jomm Davison, and this is Bruce Brandon." Jomm stood up together with Bruce, and they shook hands with Hank and Basset.

"Those two are Zia and Zen, and they are supposedly siblings." Hank smiled, before beginning to introduce himself.

"I'm Hank Wagner. The girl with the blue dress is Alix Litcott, the guy with the bow is Basset the First."

"And from what I heard, there is one last member of your team. Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm?" Zia asked, as she finally stopped hugging her brother.

"Yeah, he left a while ago because he saw Katarina, and he wanted to 'take care' of her. But he knew that it was not the real Katarina, since the real Katarina was with Garen..." Basset felt really weird about what was happening.

Lux tried to explain everything to them, but all they understood was that there is something like clones in Valoran... because of an evil summoner.

"Oh my God..." Zen just nwo realized that Balth was in trouble. "Balth and your friend Pete are in danger. And I think they need help."

* * *

"Who are you, by the way?" Balth asked the mysterious man, who was in same danger.

"My name is Pete Brandon. I already know you, Balthazar. I came here to help you!"

Well, there were two of them. Against twenty.

"Is there someone who can help us?" Pete asked, as Balth sadly shook his head.

"I guess not."

They were already dead. There was no way they could survive this.

"We are already dead, and you know that." Pete sighed, before impaling Lux's clone, dealing massive damage to her.

Balth didn't want to die. Not yet.

"We can at least try to win." Balth smiled. "And if we lose, then I can at least meet Lucy in heaven."

And then, an idea came to his mind.

_"Lucy..."_

"What?"

"I've got an idea!" Balthazar laughed, as he sang one more 'Fortississississimo', before singing something more...

_"Guitar has got no blade,_

_think I need an upgrade..._

_But if you - my Love stayed;_

_I won't be afraid,_

_fight like a hand grenade,_

_even though I know what I've said,_

_there's a way those guys can be outplayed..."_

And with those words, Lucy appeared out of nothing, as she made Balth's shield stronger.

"No way. That can't be Lucy Southgate!" Pete's eyes widened in shock, before he started to swiftly cut the clones in halves.

Lucy sang another 'Fortississississimo' and just then, Balth remembered about how many things his powers can do.

He was actually overpowered. And a LOT.

They killed all of the clones without any problems.

"How the hell did we actually..." Pete was amazed.

As Balth kissed Lucy again, she dissapeared.

S.A.S.G and others arrived just to see Pete and Balth alive, and dead clones slowly dissapearing into the air.

"How the hell did you actually..." someone said, from other side of the street.

That voice... it was Luna. She saw how they did it.

As Balth turned around, he saw Luna, Katarina, Garen, and some other guys with them...

They were Braum and Ezreal.

What were they doing here?

"Well, it looks like we are all here." Zia interrupted the silence, as Balth went back to the pub.

He was exhausted from all the shielding. He had to sing for a LONG time. And that isn't the easiest thing.

"I gotta go back... we'll talk later."

* * *

_"Wow, so those were the clones Genjuros used against you?"  
_

"Yeah, and he used them again and again and again... it was his source of power."

_"Anyway, the interview is getting quite long!"_

"Yeah, and we still have enough time."

_"Your story is both crazy and interesting. I am starting to like it."_

"Yeah. Well, can I continue?"

_"Of course. Well, I guess you and the S.A.S.G together with your team will have a serious talk?"_

"No. Not yet. Well, when we came to the pub Craig asked me to do something..."

* * *

"Balthazar, please, I need you to do something."

"What's it Craig?" Balthazar asked exhaustedly, as Craig helepd him to stand up.

"Please, sing something. People want to hear you. I've already invited Jayce and Zilean to preform a rap battle, and Zac will do something too together with Hecarim, Mundo and Shaco." Craig answered, as he showed Balth the way to the stage.

"But aren't they here yet?"

"No. But Jayce already called me. They'll be here in five minutes. Please, Balth. I ask you only for this." Craig said once mroe, before Balth nodded his head.

"I'm in."

"Great! And what will you sing?"

"Demons by Imagine Dragons. Do you know that song?"

"Hell yeah." Craig laughed one last time, as Balth went to prepare for his preformance.

* * *

"What's up everyone? How are you people doing?" Craig shouted at the visitors, before entering the stage. They all clapped their hands.

"I've got a surprise for you, people! One guy with awesome voice is going to sing with Pendulum Effect! And that lucky guy is... BALTHAZAR ANDERSON!"

Balthazar was prepared.

One of Demacian most know bands - Pendulum Effect, already began playing their instruments.

Balth was ready to sing before many people for the first time.

And so he began...

_"When the days are cold,_

_and the cards are fold,_

_and the saints we see,_

_are all made of gold."_

Everyone started to clap their hands. Balth was an awesome singer.

_"When your dreams all fail,_

_and the ones we hail,_

_are the worst of all,_

_and the bloods run stale._

_I wanna hide the truth,_

_I wanna shelter you._

_But with the beast inside,_

_there's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed,_

_we still are made of greed!_

_This is my kingdom come._

_This is my kingdom come."_

"WOAAAAH!" Alix shouted happily at Balth, as she clapped her hands together with the team and S.A.S.G.

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call,_

_is the last of all._

_When the lights fade out,_

_all the sinners crawl._

_So they dug your grave,_

_and the masquerade,_

_will come calling out,_

_at the mess you've made._

_Don't wanna let you down,_

_but I am hellbound._

_Though this is all for you,_

_don't wanna hide the truth._

_No matter what we breed,_

_we still are made of greed._

_This is my kingdom come._

_This is my kingdom come._

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide!_

_It's where my demons hide!_

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide!_

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate._

_It's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

_Your eyes they shine so bright,_

_I wanna save that light,_

_I can't escape this now,_

_unless you show me how!_

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide!"_

As Balth finished, massive applause came.

He never thought people would like his singing.

But he wasn't happy.

Not even unhappy.

He didn't give a damn about it - he needed a rest.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter!

I can't make this A/N longer. There are no more things to say. :P

Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a feedback!

Now I need to have a rest... goodnight...

*I'm Dead*


	12. Chapter 11 - Afterparty Satisfaction

**Chapter eleven**

**Afterparty satisfaction**

* * *

**A/N**

_"So, SiRoLoL, you delayed this chapter for something what felt like a month. What are you gonna tell your readers?"_

_I am sorry. Really sorry._

_"So is that it? Are you serious?"_

_What more should I say? I already apologized, and I think I have the right to sometimes post some of the chapters a little later than I should._

_"BUT NOT 2 MONTHS!. That_'s it. Your readers need a reason to read your fanfics. You already fucked up the lore, and it turned out way different than you planned. What are you gonna do about it?"__

__One more sorry?__

__"Ah... jerk... promise them to post chapters more often. And fix ALL of the mistakes you made. Because there are many of them. Really."__

_Okay, OKAY. I promise I will post more chapters._

_"And?"_

_I will fix all of the mistakes._

_"And?!"_

_I will try not to add too many OCs at once._

_"AND?!"_

_I... I will post this chapter. After a 2-month delay, here it is guys: Chapter 11 - Afterparty Satisfaction_

_I feel really sory, and I hate myself for it. But now, I am gonna do my best. And this chapter will be the BEST OF THE BEST._

_But I need some time..._

_"OH MY GOD, JUST START WRITING!"_

__Okay, alright... here we go:__

* * *

**Back with the Interviewer:**

_"So, basically, that is what happened back in Demacia. Am I right?"_

"Did you listen to me? I said it like 20 times. 'Back in Demacia', 'Demacian Pub', 'The Demacian Champions', even the 'Demacian Radish Day' which Pete totally messed up because it was supposed to be 'DRD' and not 'DDD'..."____  
____

_"...Ooooookay... so you really wrecked those bots? Or clones? What the were they? Sorry for asking that again, but... it seems impossible."_

"Basically, I had no idea, and I still don't know anything about those. They could have been Genjuros' clones, too."

_"Who is that Genjuros though? I have no idea who that is. After all, you have menitoned him many times but NEVER FULLY EXPLAINED."_

"Well, you will find out. Just hold on for a while. That guy will be in the story. I think he is the main villain..."

* * *

_Back at Craig's:_

Both groups were there. Pete, Ian, Zen, Alix, Basset, Hank, Luna and Balth, who was sleeping at the moment. Bruce was on a date with Arris, while Zia and Jomm left for a while since they didn't want to get drunken.

"You look cuuuuuuuute." Luna laughed, as she hugged Zen. She was drunken, and Zen started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He didn't like drinking alcohol, but he hated when people around him were drunken as hell.

"Mind if I took a bite of you?" Luna asked, licking Zen's neck.

"I THINK NOT. AND DEFINITELY NOT LITERALLY. IF YOU DO THAT, I WILL KILL YOU. BALTH'S SISTER OR NOT, DO NOT DO THAT." Zen said, as he tried to move away from Luna. But he couldn't, since Balth was sleeping there and blocking his path.

He was trapped with drunken Luna.

"Yo, I heard someone wanted some drink!" Pete shouted across the table, as he went for another beer Craig had already prepared. Luna energically lifted her hand up as she laughed maniacally.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GIVE HER MORE OF THAT!" Zen told Pete, as he clenched his fist in front of Pete's face.

"Why shouldn't I?" Pete asked, before he noticed Luna hugging Zen. She kissed him on the lips, but only because he didn't really want to hurt her. She looked so innocent and cute... but acted like a psycho sometimes.

"I think she's had enough. Ian and Bass might want that." Zen said, pointing his finger at the two who were boxing and then wrestling together. "Give them the beer before they kill themselves."

Pete nodded, as he laughed at Luna who was licking Zen's neck again.

"Luna... the fuck are you doing?" He asked, as he pushed her away.

"Keep quiet, sweety. Let our lips talk together for a while." Luna said, trying to get closer to him.

"This is not funny anymore. Calm down..."

"But I'm getting a bit thirsty, if you know what I mean. Maybe you could..." that shocked Zen just too much, so he decided to wake Balth up.

"NOPE LUNA. SORRY. BUT NO."

Balth was slobbering all over the table, and aventually dropping his face right into the drool.

"Disgusting..." Zen said, as he shook Balth a bit. That dit not wake him up, he was like a hibernating bear. He tried slapping him, then punching him but without better results.

"Oh, how you doin' cute face?" Alix asked Zen, as she came closer. "Missed me sweetie?"

"You too?..." Zen asked her but then a perfect idea came to his mind. "Anywaaay, would you mind waking Balth up? Maybe then we could... you know what."

Alix happily clapped her hands like a 3-years old girl, before pulling Zen into a kiss. He didn't like when girls acted like that... but he had to deal with it.

"Okay, enough Alix. Now wake him up." he said, as he pushed Alix away.

After that, she poured some really cold water on Balth's head. He woke up and screamed something like a little girl who got scared by somehing or like some 13 year old fangirls who have just found JB's autograph.

"Mom, it's Saturday for fuck's... oh."

Zen laughed at that, as he gave Balth a origami tissue (swag) to clean up all the drool from his face.

"Why would you wake me up Zen? I had a really nice dream. There was something huge, like a lolipop or something like that. Except it was a lot bigger, and at first it tasted bad... but then it got better and I started to like it." Balth said, making Zen laugh even more.

"Well, that's what she said." he said, creating an angry look on Balth's face.

"How can that be funny? I didn't even- oh i get it. Anyway, what happened so far and what important did I miss?"

Zen started counting the things on his fingers... "You missed most of Pendulum Effect's songs, a guy called Cooper Sage singing, Ian and Bass fighting, Luna and Alix kissing me, yourself licking your own drool..."

"Wait, what did you say?" Balth asked, since he heard something about Luna.

"You licked your own drool."

"Not that, the thing before."

"Ian and Bass boxing?"

"NO! The thing that was between those two." Balth facepalmed.

"I think those two have some anger management issues, they got mad at each other for particularly no reason." Zen said, as Balth facepalmed again.

"What were you saying about Luna, Zen?"

"THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!" he said, as he moved a bit closer to Balth to make sure Luna doesn't get closer to him. "SHE KISSED ME AND KEPT TELLING ME I'M HOT, SEXY, HANDSOME, CUTE... AND ALIX TOO! I NEED YOUR HELP MAN, DO SOMETHING!"

"Problem solved." Balth gasped, as he almost vomitted on the table. Zen looked around, and he saw Luna and Alix... they were making out. Luna and Alix were making out!

"Oh shit." Zen said, as he immediatly turned around. "At least it's not me."

"Really? I mean, I don't like the sight only because it's my sister. But if I were you then I would go for one of those girls. I mean, I already have Lucy by my side. I can't get another GF..." Balth sighed, as a tear appeared in his left eye.

"Balth, no worries. She'll be here with ya. She is the girl that died in the car accident right?" Zen asked, and Balth nodded his head slowly.

"I just... I miss her. I really do, bro."

"Let's do something to make you forget your sorrow. Can you say something in a pirate accent?" Zen asked, as Balth nodded and grabbed his guitar and held it in one hand, instead of grabbing a sword.

"YARR MATEYS! Me be the ol' pirate Balth, and ye better shut up or yer gonna take a one way trip across the plank! Understand, LAND LUBBER?" Balth said, as both him and Zen laughed.

"Notice, lad! Some lasseys be on their way to the ship!" Zen laughed, looking at Hank who was on stage with Zac, Mundo, Hecarim and Shaco.

"Shiver me timbers! It ain't a lassie, it be our ol' laddie Hank, the shrub-eating buccaneer with a blunt hatchet!" Balth said, making Zen laugh again.

"You won." he said. By the time they finished, Craig was already on-stage too to introduce the guys who were going to... sing or dance? Maybe?

"Are you all having fun?!" Craig asked all the people, as they all shouted a "YES!" loudly.

"I asked Zac, Mundo, Hecarim and Shaco to preform a... freestyle rap. They accepted, and they came here to entertain us together with one of the new champions - Hank Wagner!" Craig shouted, as massive applause came.

"Hank? Rap? Those two words have nothing in common. How come he accepted the offer? From what I remember, he never EVER liked rap. He hated it, in fact." Balth said, while Zen just shrugged his shoulders.

"With this rap, we would like to welcome all of the new Champions!" Shaco said "We are all glad to be here... and to be the KINGS OF THE JUNGLE!"

With that, a beat started. They were all ready to begin. Zac was first to rap...

* * *

_"Engineered scientifically, assist with effeciency._

_Leave gifts for the team, under green, like a Christmas tree._

_A laner's dream, made of goo, brute with the one-two._

_Punch through your crew, with the kung-fu!_

_I leave puddles, counter gank for doubles._

_It's always sunny when the green man jungles._

_Blue pull, then I grab wolves into wraith camp._

_Pioneer of the fast clear, and it pays, maaaaan!_

_Created from a textbook, connect with a left hook._

_Step to the special weapon, get shook._

_Get your life took, stretching strike, win the fight._

_Leave you brutalized, right where once you stood._

_I'm no good, Goliath with a slingshot._

_A self-fling into anything and I can't be stopped!_

_I'm science hell, divide you like a cell._

_Applied well I fly in high dive, and tank spells._

_Bank swells, hit the shop throwing cash around._

_I'm your new favourite green organic compound!_

_I confound, confuse and amaze, amuse with my plays._

_Abuse every phase and don't lose for days!"_

* * *

People all clapped their hands. Zac was awesome! But there were still four more to go... and the Icon of Madness was next.

* * *

_"Hey look, what a gank!_

_That guy is coming from the back._

_What a noob, that can't be Hank._

_Sucking moves, he'll lose, his dead._

_But then he turns the shit around._

_And instakills without a sound._

_And wrecks your nooby duo top._

_And makes your tower's HP drop._

_And then he'll make the minions stop._

_Dive mid while doing bunny hop._

_Stole your blue, red and your dragon._

_Now he's going solo baron._

_But you try to steal from him._

_Enter a fight that you won't win._

_Poor you, wish it was hexakill._

_Then maybe he would need the heal._

_He's got the dragon, blue, red, baron._

_He one-shots a super minion._

_You see the inhib going down._

_Your bot lane thinks they'll turn the round._

_But they find out that they won't make it._

_Now they know, but try to fake it._

_While you farm and mess around._

_Your nexus turret lost to taunt!_

_The second one is getting weaker._

_And his KDA gets bigger._

_You have got no different chance._

_Surrender is your last defense._

_So Hank just won another battle._

_Poisonus snake with a rattle._

_Combo of a deadly fighter:_

_AT4 Strike and The Sniper._

_Weaker, Drainer, using pointless._

_My overpowered damage nonsense!"_

* * *

Hank just rapped a perfect verse. As cool as Zac's, but there were still three more guys left... and it was Mundo's turn.

* * *

_"Throw a cleaver in your back side._

_Feels like you lack-drive!..."_

* * *

Unfortunately, Mundo's verse ended too early. Not because he had nothing to rap, but someone entered the pub.

The newbies had no idea who was that guy. But to the more experienced champions... he looked familiar.

"Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting." he said, as a shocked look appeared on Pete's face. He knew who was that...

"You... what are you doing here?" he asked, as he readied his claws. Bruce had Pete's gun, and he was out with one girl. He was on a date with Arris at the moment.

Even Luna and Alix stopped making out, and they turned to see who that guy was. Since they had no idea, they immediately got back to their make-out session.

"Nothing important. I just came to talk to... the Lord of Rhythm." the man said, as he looked at Balth, who instinctively prepared his guitar just in case something would happen.

"What do you want?" Balth asked, coming closer to that man. He hesitated before every single step, but he still continued to walk towards the man.

"Really? I mean, I thought you would like to know my name first."

"Okay then. Who are you." Balth asked again, still holding his guitar and standing in a battle stance.

"My name... you don't remember me? After all, how could you? You were only a little kid back then." the man laughed, as he pictured Balth as a little baby. "You really grew up by the time I have last seen you."

"I asked only for the name. WHO ARE YOU?"

"The name is Genjuros. Summoner Jebediah Genjuros. Have you ever heard of me?" Genjuros asked, as Balth shook his head.

"Never." he answered.

"That's weird." Genjuros laughed, before turning left to look at Pete. "So that is the guy who is going to be Valoran's hero? You are joking!"

"What's going on?" Balthazar asked Pete, who looked around. Luna and Alix were... busy at the moment, Ian and Basset were fighting each other again, Zia, Bruce, Jomm, Arris, Lux and others. They were missing.

The only ones who were able to fight were Pete, Balth, Zen, Hank, Craig, Zac, Mundo, Hecarim and Shaco. Well, their only enemy was the Summoner.

But the champions (ecxluding the newbies) knew what was Genjuros capable of. He once tried to take over the whole Valoran... he almost did it, but he lost in a battle against two strongest musicians back then.

"You really don't know? Wow, killing you is gonna be easier than killing your girlfriend. I mean, she was one hell of an opponent." Genjuros laughed, shocking Balth. He didn't know the reason why Lucy died... he thought it was only a car accident. But it was much more...

"It... was you. You killed her!"

Now everything made sense. There was only one thing Balth wamted - revenge. He didn't hesitate, and impaled Genjuros with the thin end of his guitar.

"That's what you get for messing with us. THIS IS FOR LUCY!" Balth shouted, as he kicked off Genjuros' head with one strong roundhouse kick.

As all of the people saw Genjuros' head on the ground, they clapped their hands. Everyone except Pete and Balth. There was something... weird happening.

"It's a fake." Balth thought. "Now I'm either Valoran's hero, or a dead man."

Pete noticed something strange, too.

"Balth, come here." he said, as Balth came closer to him. "Stay here, do not move. They might actually spot you."

"No, Pete." Balth began, as he grabbed Pete by the hand. "We have to distract them, or many innocent people in here might die. That Genjuros was fake, just a mirror image."

"Really? Well, fuck then. Going out there right now can be a sure suicide, since they might have surrrounded us. Are you sure about it?"

"Still better than seeing innocent people die." Balth sighed, before going out of the pub. Pete wanted to help him, but Balth gestured him not to do so.

* * *

_Outside of the pub:_

"Okay, show yourself, coward!" Balth shouted, holding his guitar in front of himself as a defense. He saw nothing... he only heard maniacal laughter from everywhere around him. Well, at least until...

"Glad you came out." a familiar voice said, as Genjuros appeared in front of Balth. "If you stayed there, I would have to kill all of those people, together with you. But since you are stupid enough to come here alone, let's test you."

"Hi..." another voice came, before Genjuros dissapeared.

"NO! COME BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER!" Balth shouted, as over twenty people surronded him. He didn't see their faces, but they all seemed to be similiar... or the same.

"Hi..." the voice said again, frightening Balth. He had no idea who were those people, but he expected a fight. And a long one.

"Who are you?" Balth asked, as someone else came in. In the exact same moment, the streetlamps turned back on, revealing the... champions' faces. She aimed her minigun at him... all of them aimed their miniguns at him.

"Jinx...?"

* * *

_Aaaaaand... to some it may feel like a cliffhanger, so yeah... CLIFFHANGER!_

_I am so sorry again, hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_The song (rap) verse was from Badministrator's "Jungle Kings". Hank's verse was made by me, but it was not that good since it was my first time doing something like that._

_Zac's was made by Badmin, and I couldn't add Mundo, Hecarim and Shaco (Cody, Collective and Keyori) because thiw chapter would be looooooooong. Really. But I wanted Hank to rap, so... yeah._

_I might also change Balth's skills, since there is almost no dmg output (Except Fortississississimo)..._

_And no. Luna and Alix are not a pair, and never will be one; I apready planned the pairings._

_To Zenash: Sorry, if this chapter was bad... I just really liked 'The Cursed Lust' and I wanted to do a short scene similiar to it... but only this one time, I don't want to copy. ;)_

_That's it, expect a fight in the next chapter... Balth finally met Genjuros - the killer of his love and Valoran's biggest threat._

_So... BALTHAZAR'S NEMESIS NO. 1 - SUMMONER JEBEDIAH GENJUROS._

_"SiRoLoL, are you telling us there will be more?"_

_I havr planned it already. It may be a sequel, and it may not. ;)_

_Thanks for reading this, now imma sleep for a while..._

_*Dead again, but not for so long!*_


	13. Chapter 12 - Angel with a Shotgun

**Chapter Twelve**

**Angel with a Shotgun**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hi everyone, iam so frickin' happy to be back! ;)_

_I am writing two stories at once now... 'Reaper's Countdown' and this. Go check out the second one, it's a 'Five Nights at Freddy's' story._

_That's really awesome game, I really enjoyed playing it, and I can't wait for the third game in the series to come out!_

_I don't want to make a long A/N, really. It gets boring after some time._

_So we can go straight to the story... but there is still one thing..._

_This chapter was inspired by song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by 'The Cab', I even named this chapter after he song and introduced it in this chapter!_

_So... this chapter's keywords: Angel and shotgun._

_Ready? I hope so, because now... the war begins._

* * *

_Just outside Craig's pub in Demacia:_

Jinx laughed demonically, giving Balth shivers. He knew none of them were real, but in fact it would be less terrifying if they were...

"So... none of you are real?" Balthazar asked, trying to keep calm. He started playing his guitar quietly, and unknown to the clones, it was a part of his plan.

"Shut up, worhless human! Soon this place will be destroyed, every single champion and human killed! Master Genjuros will rule this world!" one of the Jinxes said, shooting a rocket at Balth.

"I hope this works... if not, then I'll at least be with Lucy..." Balthazar thought to himself, the rocket approaching him...

But just when the rocket was about to hit him, he played a tone on his guitar and the rocket flew back, hitting the Jinx who shot it. The rocket exploded on impact, as an HP bar appeared over her head. It showed zero, and a while later, the clone dissapeared.

"Mind if you repeated it? The rocket was so loud I didn't hear you." Balth smiled, as he continued to play his guitar.

"The second phase of Master's plan already began! You can do nothing about it!" another clone said, as they all aimed their rocket launchers at him. "Goodbye, Lord of Rhythm."

They started shooting at Balth rapidly. Smoke slowly covered all of them, and they stopped shooting. Balthazar's guitar wasn't playing anymore... was he dead?

"Our job here is done, comarades. Let's proceed to take over Demacia!" another Jinx said, but as the smoke dissapeared, they saw Balth... still alive. He had his 'Rhytmic Shield' casted, and some bruises on his face. Probably the sacrifice...

"So now I have to sacrifice when using any spell? Damn no..." Balth sighed, as every single Jinx grabbed their miniguns and started shooting again. As they kept hitting the shield, it started to slowly turn red.

"I'm trying something, keep shooting please." Balth said, and all of the clones stopped. They probably noticed something weird happening, but it was late. Balth made the shield dissapear, releasing all of the energy.

It was so powerful, that it literally decomposed the clones. Their HP dropped to zero within seconds, and since they got decomposed... they didn't have to dissapear anymore.

"Holy shit!" Balth rejoiced, grinning as much as never before. "I'm... OVERPOWERED! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THIS, GENJUROS? I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"I'm impressed." a voice said again, Genjuros appearing in front of Balth. Next to Genjuros, stood a tied up woman. It was...

"J-Jinx...? Not again..." Balth sighed, as he aimed his guitar at both of them.

"You wouldn't kill her, would you? That's a plus for me, you have no idea how to recognize my clones." Genjuros laughed, as Jinx struggled to get away... so she was real?

"Just wait until I get out of this, I will rip your ears off and make you FUCKING EAT THEM!" Jinx shouted at Genjuros who kept laughing.

"Look, let's make a deal. If you let her go, I will not kill you. Or do you want me to go after you?" Balth asked, his tone turning nervous. He had to help Jinx... she was still a young woman, and Genjuros wouldn't hesitate in killing her.

"Nice try, but that's what I want exactly to happen." Genjuros laughed, as he summoned a dark black car out of nothing. He fled Demacia, and Balth ran after him. He fell down several times because he couldn't see shit in the dark, but somehow he made it almost to the end.

"Let's try something..." Balth said, as he started to play his guitar again. Maybe he wanted to cast a speed-spell or something like that? He started singing a song, to empower his spell...

_"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive,_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise._

_To fly..._

_To fly..."_

After finishing, Balth screamed in pain. His back started to bleed terribly, until a pair of beautiful white wings grew up on his body. He inspected them, looking as surprised as never before.

"I'm starting to like my powers more and more as the time passes." he laughed, as he flew away, in the direction Genjuros fled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Craig's:_

"You better explain everything now, or I'll make sure you will never get out of here." Zen said, as he grabbed Pete and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Calm down, I'll explain... I'll explain..." Pete responded, and Zen dropped him to the ground. "A summoner who almost destroyed Valoran several years ago, now wants to take over again. Balth, his girlfriend and Lucian's wife are the only ones that can stop him at the time. And since Lucy and Senna are dead, we have to protect Balthazar at all costs or we will all die!"

"Whoa, chill out man." Hank interrupted the talk. "Have you ever seen Balth in action? He's able to kill thousands of men on his own."

"But Genjuros is able to do the same thing! You have not seen how many innocent lives did he take back then, and he is a master in creating traps " Pete started argueing, before they heard Balthazar screaming. They didn't hear the rockets and gunfire, but the scream... weird.

"So thousands of men?" Pete asked, as all of them ran out of the pub. Balth was alright, much to their surprise, but they saw something strange... Balth had wings.

"The fuck...?" Hank laughed, as they all tried to catch up on Balth. But when he flew up, he was extremely fast.

"We're gonna have to go after him. He'll need help." Zen said, as they all ran out of Demacia.

"This is gonna be a long night..."

* * *

_No one knows where, but it's cold in there:_

Balth flew through the air as fast as he could. He spotted the dark car a while ago, and he tried to catch up with Genjuros. But because of the cold weather, he had to slow down a bit.

He wasn't in Demacia anymore, that's for sure. Maybe he was in... Freljord? It could have been somewhere near Menz city too, but it was more likely Freljord.

"Where the fuck are you going, Summoner?" Balth shouted, as he saw Genjuros coming to an edge of a cliff. Did he really fly that far? It was probably some kind of a lake, but it was frozen.

Balth landed slowly, and fortunately his wings weren't very visible in the white snow. He slowly approached the car. By the time he came there, Genjuros and Jinx were already on their way towards the cliff.

"Do you... expect me to jump in there? You're crazy!" Jinx shouted at Genjuros who was totally ignoring her. She was shivering from the cold. Balth has had enough waiting.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" He shouted as he rushed up on Genjuros.

"The fuck..." Genjuros thought to himself, when he saw Balthazar's wings. His eyes widened in shock, and he immediately grabbed Jinx and jumped down the cliff.

"NOOOOOOO! HELP ME!" Jinx screamed, still struggling without any better results. Balth jumped down after them, as a portal opened up below all of them.

They passed through it, and appeared in something what looked like a glacier or an... ice house or something like that.

"Well, so you passed the first test. Now prepare for the second one." Genjuros told Balthazar, who summoned his guitar to fight. He was ready to kill Genjuros for what he did to Lucy...

"Bring it on, fucker!" Balth said, as he rushed up on Genjuros, who simply teleported away and back to give Balthazar a strong kick into the ribs.

"Run while you can, you won't win this. Whoever you are, run while you can." Jinx sighed, as she looked Balth directly into the eyes.

"Sorry, but I came here to save you. I am not gonna leave such a wonderful girl here with this bastard." Balthazar responded, before dodging Genjuros' right hook.

The fist-fight soon turned to a more dangerous fight...

Genjuros had the ability to teleport and summon any champion to aid him. Of course, Balthazar killed all of the clones easily, proceeding to beat Genjuros up with his guitar.

Genjuros then teleported behind Balth and kicked him into a wall, leaving a huge hole in there. Balth got out of the wall, probably with his nose broken.

He then played a simple tone on his guitar and summoned two daggers. Genjuros did the same thing, and the real fight began.

Balth was good in dodging Genjuros' strikes, but he couldn't hit Genjuros. He always teleported away when he was about to get hit.

Balthazar was getting exhausted, and Genjuros used that to cut Balth's arm open with one of his daggers. He then kicked Balth again and impaled one of the wings with the second dagger.

Balth screamed from pain again, but he managed to knock Genjuros back with a strong kick into the stomach. Noticing his wound, he quickly covered it with his second wing to prevent further loss of blood.

"I've had enough fun. Play with my children for a while, too." Genjuros laughed , summoning twice as much Jinx's clones as before.

"Save your breath. You'll need it when I'll rip your lungs out!" Balth angrily snapped out, before fully focusing on something else...

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on the other side of the portal:_

"Damn Zen, this was a really nice idea." Pete said, coming out of a giant origami paper Zen created.

"It wouldn't fly if I didn't shoot it out of that cannon!" Hank sighed, recieving a smile from Pete, while Zen patted his shoulder.

"We all did a good job, mate."

They all came to some weird cliff, hoping they would find something useful. And they did.. they saw Balth. It was only a second, but he dissapeared in something what looked like a portal or some shit like that.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Pete asked, inspecting the cliff. "That's a 300 feet drop, fortunately there is water at the bottom. Are we gonna jump or what?"

After Pete stopped talking, a huge portal appeared only few meters above the water. They saw Balth inside... he was covered in blood, and he was surrounded by some champions... it was Jinx.

"That girl... just wait until I get to you. I will KILL YOU!" Hank shouted, jumping down into the portal. Zen and Pete jumped in next, only few seconds before the portal dissapeared again.

They all fell down on the floor, as Balth raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Now? Thanks guys, but this is my fight." he responded, and by playing a tone he pinned them all to a nearby wall.

"When did he learn to do that?" Zen asked Hank, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"No fucking idea." Hank angrily answered, struggling against Balthazar's magic.

"For fuck's sake! We have to get out of this and help him, even thouh he is a total dick." Pete said, doing the same thing like Hank.

"Ugh... tell me about it" the real tied up Jinx sighed, trying to get out of the ropes And then, an idea came to Zen's mind.

"Go help Balthazar. The lust for revenge is fucking his mind, please do something with it." Zen said, cutting the ropes with an origami knife he created.

"No worries, boys, from what I've seen he's a tough guy." Jinx said, as she killed some of the clones to help Balth.

"Why do I have to fight even with you four? THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Balthazar angrily shouted, his eyes turning black. How the fuck did that happen?

"I NEED TO AVENGE LUCY."

"NO, BALTH! LOOK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF!" Zen shouted at him, as his eyes immediately turned back to normal... Zen was right.

"So it's a trap..." Balth sighed, as he released his friends, who immediately joined him along wit

h Jinx. "Leave while you can. I'll take care of Genjuros."

"Dude, we are your friends. That means we are staying here with you. If you stay, we stay with you. If you flee, we flee with you. If you die, we die with you. And this is the only thing your powers can't change." Hank smiled, creating and throwing a shotgun at Balth who easily caught it. But then, an idea came to his mind.

"Shotgun...wings... angel. ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN! I'VE GOT AN IDEA GUYS!"

"What? NO! I will kill you SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! THE SAME WAY I KILLED LUCY, AND IT FELT SO GOOD!" Genjuros shouted at Balth, sounding nervous. He tried to make him angry, but it didn't work.

"Nice plan. I almost fell for it, and that doesn't happen too often in my case. But you forgot about one thing - I am not alone. And even when my friends are not nearby, I have got someone who is with me from the beginning. Oh, and she kind of hates you."

Balth then started to sing... he was most vulnerable when doing that. But also deadliest.

"Kill him. He can't sing. Kill him before the song ends!" Genjuros commanded his little army, as Jinx, Pete, Hank and Zen surrounded Balth to protect him.

"Was that a joke? Haha, nice one, man! What is gonna be the next one? Are you gonna joke about Zen's hair?" Hank laughed, just to get punched by Zen.

"Shut up, and get ready for some painful hits. This is gonna be ugly."

* * *

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

_Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

_Get out your guns,_

_battle's begun,_

_are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight,_

_then I shall die,_

_with my heart on the trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for!_

_Well baby you are all that I adore,_

_if love is whaf you need,_

_a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

_just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I,_

_wanna live not just survive,_

_tonight._

_Sometimes to win,_

_you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom,_

_will sing along,_

_yeah they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need,_

_a soldier I will be!_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

_just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I,_

_wanna live, not just survive,_

_tonight._

_Ooooooooh, ooooooooh, whoa, whoa, oooh, whoa._

_Ooooooooh, ooooooooh, whoa, whoa, oooh, whoa._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

_jusy to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I,_

_want to live not just survive!_

_And I'm,_

_gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight!_

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need,_

_a soldier I will be..._

* * *

When Balth stopped singing, he looked around himself... all of his friends were bleeding, and they had many bullet wounds on their bodies. Even Jinx had few of them.

"We can do it, guys! Hold on for a bit longer!" Zen said, his voice cracking. He then got shot again and screamed in pain, but got quickly over it.

"It's done. Our turn now." Balth said, as he shielded all of his allies, before Lucy appeared out of nowhere. She stared down Genjuros who stepped back when he saw her. Now she looked different... she had wings. Like Balth, but she looked like a real angel.

"Seems like I have some unfinished business." she smiled, before fighting her way towards Genjuros. Balth stayed back, defending Zen, Hank, Pete and Jinx, who were bleeding badly.

"You were supposed to be dead, Lucy! I KILLED YOU!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Do better next time, since 50% just ain't enough."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you... I really am, I should have sacrificed more to protect you..." Balth sighed, giving himself a punch. It was a one strong enough to make his nose bleed.

"It's alright, Balth. Just bring me the halo as fast as you can." Hank smiled, coughing up some blood. Balth did what Hank told him to, and the Icon of Madness healed them all up; including Balthazar.

"I feel like new." Zen rejoiced, summoning his scythes and slicin several clones into two, making their HP drop to zero instantly.

"Those scythes are nice, I've never seen such a thing." Pete said, before sharp claws bursted out of his hands.

"They are called Kusarigamas, in fact. Hank has got some cool weaponry too." Zen said, as they both looked at Hank who was killing some enemies with a large machine gun.

"No worries, your skills are cool too... Wolverine and Tissue." Hank laughed, but quickly stopped when Pete aimed one of his claws at his neck.

"Shut up, or you'll be seeing stars. And there'll be more of them than explosions in Michael Bay's movies."

"Nice one." Zen laughed, giving Pete a high-five. They all then turned around to see Balth and Lucy slicing through another army of enemies to reach Genjuros. They soon helped them, and together with Jinx (who extremely enjoyed killing her cloned-selves) they soon approached Genjuros.

He grinned, before looking at Balthazar and giving him a punch. "This is your battle! I won't use my army, and you will fight by yourself! Or are you too cowardly to battle me alone?"

"You can bet you're going DOWN!" Balth shouted back, before the two started a fist-fight. The battle took a long time, and both Balth and Genjuros ended up covered in blood again.

"Enough. Let's finish this." Genjuros said, creating a giant dark sword in his hands. The battle was starting to annoy Balth... he summoned his guitar, and they could start a more brutal fight.

"As you wish." Balth responded, as he dodged Genjuros' strike. He then wanted to kick Balth, but he was faster and blocked the kick with his guitar. He slammed it against Genjuros' head, but it was the worst thing he could do.

Genjuros used it, and impaled Balth with the sword. Right throuh the stomach. Balth screamed, before falling down on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOO!" others shouted, as they tried to go and kill Genjuros... but unfortunately, something invisible stopped them from coming closer to the battle. Balth knew he wouldn't survive the fight... but then an idea came to his mind.

Before falling down, he impaled Genjuros with one of his wings. He then used the second one to cut his head off. They both fell down to the ground... but Genjuros didn't die. It was just another stupid clone.

"HANK! HEAL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Lucy shouted, as Hank tried to walk through the invisible wall. Since Genjuros' clone was dead, the wall dissapeared and they were all able to go to Balth.

"Man, don't die on me now..." Hank said, as he tried to use his halo. It didn't work.

"Fuck... not now..." Zen sighed, trying to punch Balth, since that worked on him the last time. But not this time...

"Hank, keep healing him..." Lucy said, tears filling up her eyes. "Please, Balth. You are important. The whole Valoran needs you, don't die now... please." She then lowered her head... and kissed him.

"This is not a fairytale..." Zen sighed, a tear appearing in his corner too. Even though he knew Balth only for a while... he was a good friend. But since Balth js the main protagonist now... what would this story be without him? Genjuros would win and defeat Valoran... then proceed to wipe out every single living being.

So this is what happened... Hank's halo finally worked. Balth's body started recovering... even his wings stayed on his back. He slowly got up, receiving shocked looks from all of them.

"God... never do this to me again." Lucy said, before Balth pulled her into one last kiss... and then she dissapeared again, leaving the five alone.

"That's why you don't fight him alone." Pete laughed, patting Balth's shoulder. "Told ya!"

"Never ever die again." Zen said, before hugging Balth who hugged him back and laughed in resppnse.

"How does it feel? I mean, how does being dead feel?" Hank asked, before hugging Balth too.

"Some say it's quick and that you don't feel it... but it hurts." Balth answered, looking at his wings, amazed. "I never knew I could do stuff like this. And I think I'll keep these."

"What are we gonna do now?" Jinx asked the guys, as they pointed their fingers at a portal that opened just in time. They could go back amy moment now...

"You know... we most likely won't come back here again. I say we'd explore this place, and maybe we'll find something interesting." Balth said, as he walked out of the glacier-like house or something like that.

The others immediately joined him, and entered the weird world. It was snowy as much as in Freljord, but much colder. They didn't find anything interesting for like a hour, but they kept finding...

"Nothing in here... this is just some cold crappy place. And I am really feeling cold!" Jinx said, as Balth hid her under one of his wings.

"Better?"

"Not much... but I like it." she said, giggling. Just when they wanted to give up, an interesting stuff actually began happening.

* * *

_Meanwhile, close to Balth, Zen, Pete, Hank and Jinx:_

"Stop running! Fight like a MAN!" someone shouted, flying around the trees.

"Sha, I don't want a fight now. I was just checking up on her..." a colorfully-haired boy said, before creating a frozen obstacle in front of 'Sha'.

"ON WHO? THAT QUEEN? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST!"

"She knew... but since your friend Pitch fucked it up, she doesn't know anymore... uh, did you thank him for that yet?" the man responded, shooting a fireball at him. Sha just grabbed it without any problems, and threw it back.

"YOU WERE A THREAT, AND YOU STILL ARE. THAT'S THE REASON WHY WE WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"Ugh, I hate it when you do this." the man sighed, pouring some water on the fireball, extinguishing it.

"Let me step right into your talk..." another man said, as he appeared in front of the first man and knocked him down on the ground.

"How many of you? Three? Four?" The man asked, as Sha pinned his head against the ground. "Five?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Balth:_

"And then the bullet flew through his head and killed even the second one. AWP is really c-..." Hank got interrupted by Pete, who gestured him to shut up.

"Shhhh. Do you hear it?" he asked, as all of them noticed someone shouting, and the sound of someone cutting through flesh.

"Guess what happens after this ends? I will kill your queen!" one of the voices said. It sounded dark and demonic... a bit like Genjuros.

"IF YOU MESS UP A SINGLE HAIR OF HERS, THEN I WILL RIP OUT BOTH OF YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" another voice shouted back, and that was when they decided to check it up.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT!" the first voice said again, before laughing.

"Come on... even Frost kicked your ass." The second one said, and the sound of punches could be heard from the snowy forest.

They all ran through the forest, until they came close to a group of men. One of them looked similiar to Nocturne, the second one had a long cape and wings, the third one had a weird and creepy hairstyle, and he was standing on top of a dark cloud.

The fourth one was really intereating... he had hair colored randomly in more colours; blue, white, red, black, blonde... he wore a blue jumper and he looked about 30 years old.

The group decided not to disturb the men, since they looked a lot stronger than Balth himself. But when they saw another enemies aproaching...

Thousands of shadows surrounded the fancy-haired man. He laughed, and he didn't show a single sign of fear. There were more of those than Genjuros' clones.

"Enough! Let's make this a fair battle." Balth said, as he stepped out of the bush together with his team.

"No worries we got this!" Zen told the man, as he facepalmed.

"Who are you? Leave now, this is not a safe place in this moment." the man said, as he aimed his hands at Balth and others. Suddenly, a strong wind came out of nowhere and blew them away. Then the man trapped them in an fire cage he created, to make sure they don't join the fight.

"Oh this reminds me of someone!" Hank laughed, patting Balth on the shoulder.

"Ya ready for this, Pitch?" the man asked, summoning something what looked like a burning sword, and he turned invsible. "I'm gonna try few new tricks I practiced this year. Hope you'll like it."

"Killing the queen is gonna be more fun. When we are done with you, she is the next one on the list." the 'Pitch' guy lauhed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I already saw her die once... I'm not gonna let it happen again. I'll protect her at all costs."

"She doesn't remember what happened. This is not the same gorgeous, responsible and kind woman you knew before. She has no idea you exist!" Pitch laughed again, sending out several shadows which were no problem for the man.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER, AND EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T, I WILL MAKE SURE HER LIFE DOESN'T GET SCREWED UP LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONE!" he shouted back, getting really pissed off.

"Good luck then... Sam."

"I will kill you today, Pitch. For Elsa..." Sam said, rushing up on Pitch who grinned and summoned a dark sword to fight.

And so the fight began...

* * *

_Damn... almost 5000 words. That's a lot, isn't it? And I think in the end it should be exactly those 5000..._

_Damn, the longest chapter I have written so far!_

_Damn, it could've been split into two separate chapters!_

_Damn, I added too many characters again... but we will not come back to them for a while._

_Damn, Balth is too OP again... I have to do something about it... but he'll keep the wings. They're cool! :P_

_Damn, I'm using word damn unusually often. Damn._

_But damn is so damn cool word..._

_Okay, enough being awkward. :3_

_I hope you liked the chapter! And maybe even the song! To check it out, it's really awesome!_

_The next chapter will have something to do with my first story... the weird-haired man is THE VERY FIRST OC I CREATED!_

_I introduced him, because he was the reason I started writing._

_And yeah, his name IS Sam (or Samuel) as written in the end of the story._

_The name Elsa... aand that she was a queen... I'll be honest with you, it was a 'Frozen' story, but I ended after the first part and never made the sequel... I might start writing it, but only after I finish this or 'Reaper's Countdown'._

_Sorry if it was too much in one chapter... I wanted to create an action-packed chapter, and it turned out quite good..._

_FUCK YEAH! I DID IT! 5000 WORDS BIETCHAYZ!_

_Sorry 'bout that... but it's 5000!_

_I'm tired... gotta sleep now :P I didn't have a good sleep for like a month..._

_So, thanks for reading, fave, follow, review, PM. FFF._

_I wish y'all a nice day!_

_*R.I.P. - Rum in peaches ;)*_

_5048 - a number to remember!_


	14. Chapter 13 - Dark-Blooded

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dark-Blooded**

* * *

_Hi everyone, and congratulations!_

_You stayed with this story for thirteen chapters already._

_You are all awesome. ;)_

_About the new crew stuff... they will probably stay here only for this chapter... although Sam might come back later... but no spoilers._

_Look... I just want you to know that by creating his own wings, Balthazar proved he is overpowered... more than most champs in the League._

_And that might cause some problems for him... but we'll get to it later._

_Many characters in this chapter... sorry for that. But hey, no worries! In the next chapters, it will get better._

_Next chapter will have MANY songs in it, but now we have to finish his one... get ready for Sam. And as always, enjoy._

* * *

_Few hours ago, back in Demacia:_

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" Bruce asked Arris, as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You're so kind, Bruce... I never met a man as charming and understanding as you." she said, as Bruce pulled her into one real kiss.

"You, lovebirds, how long will you take?" Diablo asked, as he, Abel, Roger and Izzy sat next to the two. They already knew each other for a while.

"Have you seen Zia or the champions somewhere nearby, by the way?" Bruce asked, but he didn't get any answer. They were in a restaurant currently, so he ordered few pizzas for them.

When the waiter came with the pizza, a huge group of people entered the restaurant. It was Zia and others, coming back from their little trip around Demacia, checking for Genjuros.

Unfortunately, they left several minutes before he actually appeared in Craig's and almost killed Balthazar, Zen, Hank, Pete and Jinx.

There were many of them... Zia, Ezreal, Braum, Lux, Kata, J4, Garen, Xin, Galio, Lucian, Thresh, Quinn, Fiora and Vayne.

"Get your lazy asses up and help us with finding Genjuros. He must have been here in Demacia, I know it..." Zia said, as she checked every single corner of the restaurant.

It made some of the emloyees angry, but they decided not to interrupt her... she was known for her extremely strong powers... she was able to make people hallucinate about terrible things and drive them insane, but she was also able to make people extremely happy.

"How can you know he was in Demacia? Why would he come here?" Pete asked, as Zia raised her eyebrow.

"Balthazar? MAYBE?"

"Oh. Did you check every place? Where is Balthazar?"

"I saw him only at Craig's. We're going back there now, so we'll check up on him. Nothing should happen to him, right?..."

* * *

_"Fuck you, let us go! We want to help you, idiot!"_

"That's karma, Balth. You did the same, and this is what you get for it."

_"Ugh... shut up Hank."_

* * *

_Craig's again...:_

"Wakey, wakey, girls." Basset said, as he shook both Alix and Luna lightly* waking them up.

"What... happened?" Alix asked, before she noticed the beer on her table. "I was drinking? Sh-..."

"You think that was bad? Wait until I tell you what were you doing! I don't think you want to know, though... it was... weird." Ian laughed, sitting down next to them.

He had several bruises and scars all over his body, but not as mcuh as Bass who coughed out some blood, before he asked a really serious question...

"Where are the others, though?"

"Zia, Diablo's team, and other champs went out to guard Demacia in case Genjuros would come. We and Craig with his team are still here... but where is Balth? And Zen and Hank and Pete?" Ian answered, before shaking Bass's hand.

"You were a nice opponent. We should fight like this again!"

"Uhm... and what about no?" Bass asked, making Ian laugh.

"Wait... guys, try to put the pieces together: Zia and others went to find that... Genjuros or who... what if they did not spot him and he kidnapped Balth or something like that?" Alix asked, really worried. Luna immediately gave her the 'WTF?' face...

"Someone kidnapped Balth? Are you SERIOUS? Listen to it, and carefully. Someone - kidnapped - Balth. If it was someone else, I wouldn't say a word, but my brother... he surely knows how to fight."

"She's not that far from truth, though." Craig interrupted, as he and his team (Edena, Nymph, San and Jabby) all sat down next to them.

"What do you mean by th-"

Luna got interrupted again, as Zia and others bursted in, and they all looked like they were in a hurry. All except Arris and Bruce, who were giggling together all the time.

"Wow, Arris, you're on the junk again?" Luna asked her friend, who had an extremy angry expression on her face. "Calm down, just joking!"

"Where is Balthazar?" Zia asked, as she grabbed Craig by his neck.

"Okay, calm down...

"I ASKED WHERE IS BALTHAZAR!" Zia shouted, tightening her grip.

"He... Genjuros was here." Craig finally let out, as Zia let go of his neck. She angrily punched a wall, before sitting down.

"So we're late... Genjuros already killed him..." Ian sighed, as he started to swear continuously. Just when they were about to give up, Luna's phone rang. Balth was calling her...

"Who's that... OH, THAT'S BALTH!" she rejoiced, answering the call. She turned on the speakers so all of them could hear it. "Balth... thank God you're alright, where are you?"

_"No worries. Your help would've been kind of useful a while ago, but now not. We might come a bit later though... just tell others that we took care of Genjuros... but unfortunately those were only his two mirror images."_

"Great, where are you now?" she asked, but she didn't get any response for a long while...

_"Well... I have no idea. We were in Freljord, and from there we teleported through some weird kind of portal... now, we are trapped in some guy's fire cage. I can't remove it with my magic, and neither can Pete, nor Zen and Hank."_

"Zen? OH MY GOD, IS HE ALRIGHT?" Zia asked, before her eyes filled up with tears... well, they were trapped and they couldn't escape... that doesn't happen to Balth very often.

_"Chillout, we're fine. We will get back, no worries. But there is a cjance that we might get home cut into tiny little pieces..."_

**_"WHAT? FUCK, WE NEED TO HELP THAT GUY OR ELSE WE'RE FUCKED..."_**

_"Chill out Zen. That guy is better than me. Look, he just froze Pitch in a block of ice and hit him with fire. Then he went invisible and created a tiny tornado. He even created a mountain behind them so they couldn't escape, and killed them with water whips. He's a badass..."_

"Stronger than Balthazar? Genjuros..." Bruce sighed, slamming his head against a wall. "Why. The. Fuck. Would. He. Follow. That. Guy." (He banged his head after every word...)

_"Genjuros? No, Genjuros was a piece of cake compared to this guy... Sam or something like that."_

"BALTH, WE'RE GOING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" Luna told his brother, as they all stood up from the table.

_"No, Luna. Don't. Just sit down and relax, we're coming. Wait... I've got an idea... and this time it might actually work. Hank, can you summon a water cannon?..."_

* * *

_Back with Sam, Pitch, Sha and the other guy..._

"Man, I never tried that kind of stuff. But it might work." Hank said, fixing his halo on top of his head.

"Try. If Pitch wins over Sam, I don't think we'll come home alive. Look, this is what we will do - extinguish the fire behind us, so Sam doesn't notice, and then we will help him with the rest. There is a pretty huge army of those guys." Balth answered.

"But how do you know that Sam is not the bad guy actually?" Pete asked, as Jinx facepalmed.

"Really? Listen to what are they talking about... if you were paying attention, you would know..."

"Yeah... from what I heard, Sam had a wife... she had a weird name..." Zen said, just to get interrupted by Balth.

"Elsa. The name is Elsa. And it's a really beautiful name..."

"Wow, how do you remember that?" Hank asked, reloading the cannon he had. Yeah, it worked. "And more importantly... WHY do you remember that?"

"It's the name of the queen from that Disney movie 'Frozen'... how can you not remember her? It was childish, but really touching... and it somehow kind of reminds me of Lucy..."

"Look, there is a difference between Elsa and Lucy... Elsa died, but now she is alive. Lucy died, but you are still haunted by her ghost. None of them are entirely gone... for example, even after death, Lucy is still with you. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about Sam..." Zen said, in an attempt to cheer Balth up.

"Thanks for the support, Zen. Okay, Hank... free us." he said, as Hank fired the cannon. He started shooting massive amounts of water out of the cannon, and after a while the cage was gone.

They escaped just in time... Pitch had Sam pinned down to the ground. He took down Sam's shirt... revealing a huge hole in his body. Sam's whole left hip was missing.

"Yeah, I've got that since the last battle with you. It happened years ago... for me. This is my sign, Pitch. I am a warrior... a guardian." Sam said, while Pitch grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

"Impossible... well, what if I did the same to the queen? She would definitely like it! Oh, and her sister... this is gonna be so much fun!" Pitch laughed, kicking Sam several times right into his missing hip. Zen immediately threw a 'PSB' at Pitch, and created a paper shield to cover his team.

"WHAT THE-" Sha said, but Hank shot a bullet right through his head out of a pistol. Glock 21, for the detailists. Of course, Sha survived.

"Enough. Leave that guy alone." Jinx said, as she threw her traps at Pitch, Sha and the third guy (not Sam, this guy didn't say a single word yet). Balth lifted Pete up, and Pete rushed up on the three, as he impaled several more shadows that were left alive.

Balth summoned his guitar, playing a tone that increased Pete's movement speed. "I copied that from Sona... hope she doesn't find out."

"Do you know how do Braum and Ashe fight together?" Zen asked Hank, who nodded his head with a huge grin and answered: "You shield, I make the damage."

With this strategy, they sliced through a huge group of shadows without any problems. Balth flew next to Sam, who was now bleeding on the ground. He was pretty beaten up, and probably devastated because Pitch would kill his love...

"You're not gonna touch him again." Balth said, as Hank summoned a shotgun for him. Balth couldn't play his guitar with one hand only, so he summoned a whistle instead. It was his first time attempting it with a whistle, but he had to try.

With an extremely loud whistle, he blew the three dark guys away. They tried to approach Sam and finish up their work, but Balth either shot them or blew them away.

They didn't die after getting shot... they were probably spirits or demons. Soon after that, all of the shadows were gone and Sam was still living.

"You have 3 seconds to run." Jinx said, aimimg her rocket launcher at them. "2 more and you'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

"We'll be back. And we will kill BOTH YOU AND ELSA, SAM! REMEMBER THAT!" Pitch grinned, as they all left. Balth helped Sam to stand up, and Zen borrowed him a piece of paper to stop the blood.

"No... he's going there... I have to... protect her..." Sam said, as he slowly stood up. He put on his shirt and turned around.

"Weren't you hurt and bleeding just a while ago?" Zen asked, confused. Sam looked at them, and pulled them all into a big hug.

"Thank you... sorry for trapping you in that thing, but I didn't want you to get hurt... you saw what are those three capable of. There are more of them, but this time they brought their army. I would like to thank you in any way, but now I need to visit... a certain girl."

That guy felt somehow familiar to Balth... Luna met a guy called Sam once... could it possibly be this one? Nearly impossible, right? But still, he had to ask Luna about that...

"Elsa? If yeah, then you have to take us there." Balth said, imagining the girl from the movie both he and Hank saw not so long ago. "There's a movie with that girl, and I want to see if they look at least a bit similiar with that girl."

"Okay... but I have to tell you something first. It is the girl from the movie... if you see her, don't be like crazy, since last time someone from other world saw her... she didn't make it out alive."

"WAIT. Let me get this straight... WE ARE FROM AN OTHER WORLD? WE JUST TRAVELLED THROUGH THAT PORTAL SOMEWHERE BACK THERE... AND HOW COULD ELSA DIE IF SHE LIVES NOW? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WE ARE FROM OTHER WORLD? AND HOW-" Zen kept asking questions, but Sam gestured him to shut up.

"I know it's too much for you, but trust me. There is nothing to worry about, we'll get you back straightaway... but hell, I need to go back..." Sam sighed, as Balth grabbed his shoulder before he could run away.

"Take us to Elsa. Please."

"Ugh... okay then. But stay quiet when we get there." he said, as he lifted his hands up. In few seconds, all of them were flying on top of a block of ice. Sam then pointed his hand to south, as they all flew away.

"Why do all of them have magic abilities?" Jinx sighed, while Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Absolutely no idea. But I think that they are sometimes regretting it. You know, for example Balth's destiny is to battle Genjuros."

"Perfect..." Balth said, punching his fist into the ice below them. He immediately sreamed in pain, since the ice was extremely strong.

It took them only a while to get to the town queen Elsa lived in. They landed near a huge castle, but none of the guards noticed them. Were they blind or what?

"Guards as blind as before... means Pitch might be there right now... we gotta go fast." Sam said, as he opened secret doors on the left side of the castle.

"How do you know those?" Hank asked, surprised by what has he seen. Sam laughed, answering his question: "I was a king of this kingdom once. I know everything about this castle: every single detail."

When they entered, they were in something what appeared to be the throne room. The castle interior looked beautiful... like if it was prepared for a wedding. It may have been true.

After walking around the corner, one of the guards noticed us. He tried to attack us, but Sam simply created a wall out of ice in front of him.

"Sorry, pal. We are here to protect the queen."

It didn't even take us too long, and we were standing in a long hallway. In the end, stood a girl that looked like the girl from the movie... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was with her sister... what was her name?

"Anna and Elsa. Royal family of Arendelle." a demonic voice said, as Pitch and the others appeared in front of them out of nowhere. The queen protectively stood in front of her sister, preparing for a battle.

"You again? Leave me and my sister alone! What did we ever do to you?" one of them asked, probably Elsa. She had relatively long platinum blonde hair, similiar to Luna's or Alix's.

"Ooh... poor you, you have no idea what happened. Let me tell you. You had a husband. Of course, that guy traveled back in time because you died and he couldn't live with knowing you were dead... so now, here we are, and if I want to really hurt him... I need to hurt you."

"What? How could a monster like me be loved by a man?" Elsa asked, and that was the moment when Sam stepped right in. He trapped the third guy in a block of ice, while he threw chains made out of light at Sha.

"Let her be, Pitch. You can't win this." Zen said, as he threw his kusarigama at him. Pitch dodged it, but only to get impaled by Pete's claws. Since Pitch was only a spirit, he survived and kicked Pete away from him.

Next up were Jinx and Hank, who both took out their miniguns they started to shoot Pitch, who seemed not to feel any pain from the bullets that hit him.

"Fools. Even thouh there are more of you, you can't win against dark!" Pitch laughed, as he absorbed all of our shadows and grew bigger. Our shadows appeared again, but now, Pitch was stronger.

"Well there is one thing that you can't block, nor dodge." Balth smiled, taking out a flute again. He had a shotgun in his second hand, so he couldn't play his guitar at the moment. "Song."

Fortunately, just when Balth was about to sing, Pitch quickly freed Sha and they last guy. He teleported away, saying: "When Genjuros finds out, you'll wish you died today!"

All of them happily laughed, as they turned around to see Elsa and Anna, looking at them with shocked looks on their faces. Elsa still covered Anna, in case Zen or Balth would decide to attack.

"Wait, why are we still here? Others may be worried. Shouldn't we go back?" Zen asked, as Elsa finally dropped her hands down.

"Explain what happened. And tell me who is the guy that travelled back in time? But try to hurt my sister, and you'll wish this dark 'Pitch' guy was the one that killed you." Elsa said, as Sam walked in front of her.

"Thank you, guys, but I have to take care of this myself. I owe you her and my life. When you get lost in here, be sure to visit me here in Arendelle." he said, as he hugged the four champions and Pete. Then, before any of them could respond, with a quick whistle he teleported them all back to the portal.

"Great. He can teleport, but we had to fly all the way there..." Jinx sighed, before laughing. They actually survived pretty much, and needed a rest... again.

"At least we can go home now... anyway, why were the clones that battled us before different from these ones?" Zen asked, as others shrugged their shoulders.

After teleporting back to Freljord, Zen summoned his giant origami plane and Hank summoned the cannon. All of them entered, except Balth.

"Hey. You comin' or not?" Pete asked, but Balth only shook his head and flew up with his wings. "I've got my own way of traveling now. And a safe and waterproof one."

"Let's see who gets to Demacia first." Hank laughed, as they all left Freljord... covered in blood and with totally torn clothes, but with style. And most important of all - they were alive.

"Hold on, Luna. We are coming back. Victorious."

* * *

_Another relatively long chapter... and almost nothing happened :/_

_Sorry for the little 'Frozen' crossover, but I'm a huge fan of that movie ;) even though it's for kids. Don't judge me._

_But no worries... no more Elsa, Anna or Frozen... unless you want it. I just needed to introduce the four characters... and also, two of them may be the protagonist and tritagonist (third most important character) in a story I'm going to start writing after this._

_Main protagonist - Sam, and the tritagonist (plus the main antagonist) - Pitch Black. Yeah, he is the guy from 'Rise of the Guardians'._

_The dueteragonist (second most important character) might be Elsa... but I don't know that yet._

_You can as well ignore this chapter, especially since it has nothing to do with the original lore of the story._

_Hope this chapter was long enough. ;) Leave a review/fave/follow and be sure to stay tuned!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	15. Chapter 14 - Hearts Connect

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hearts Connect**

* * *

_HI EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN!_

_I'm so frikkin interested, especially because... WE BEGIN WITH SHIPS NOW!_

_Some of them may be permanent... some may not. Even Balth's feelings for Lucy are tested in this chapter._

_There is a little comeback to Arendelle... just a little one... I don't want to make this a 'Frozen' crossover... I just need to introduce Sam somehow... he will be VERY important in the further chapters... also as an antagonist for a while... but we're not there yet!_

_Oh, and also, this may be the longest chapter so far. It might be over 6000 words long... so prepare to read! And a lot..._

_Sooo, first..._

_To Zenash2314: Zen likes a girl. I won't tell you who it is, you'll have to read the chapter first :3 anyway, this ship may not be permanent... I have a special girl for Zen... unfortunately, he'll have to wait. You can guess who is it... I'm pretty sure you'll know after this chapter... but will Zen?_

_Next thing... there will be SEVERAL SONGS introduced in this chapter... here they are:_

_'Bring me to life by Evanescence', 'Illusion by Ross Lynch', 'Heart attack by Demi Lovato', 'Intoxicated by The Cab' and 'Epic Patty Cake Song by Kurt Schneider, Sam Tsui, Alex G and Alyson Stoner!'_

_NONE OF THOSE SONGS WERE MADE BY ME! I DON'T OWN THEM, NEITHER CLAIM THEM AS MY OWN. If I could sing like those people... I wouldn't be writing fanfics! :P_

_Not really, I'd never give up on this ;)_

_No more A/N, here we go... CHAPTER 14: HEARTS CONNECT!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Somewhere in Arendelle:_

_"Tell me. Were you my husband? DID YOU TRAVEL IN TIME?"_

"I can't tell you... I don't want to put you in danger. You've gone through too much, Elsa... I can't do this to you now."

_"Why do you call me Elsa... and not a queen... admit that you met me before! Please... this Pitch guy is driving me insane, I need an explanation."_

"Elsa. I can't just-..."

_"Please... please, I ask you only to answer my question."_

"Okay then. Do you really want to hear it? Yes, I was your husband. I loved you even before I met you, and I sacrificed myself more times than you could ever imagine, just to make sure you are okay! But once, I was not there. I was not there for you when you needed me. And I could do nothing..."

_"What?"_

"He killed you. There was nothing I could do... he made me watch how he slowly and painfully killed you. It hurt me more than getting every single piece of my skin slowly ripped off."

_"That couldn't happen..."_

"You wanted to hear the truth. Now leave me alone... it's dangerous enough even talking to me... half of this world wants to kill me!"

_"Why would someone possibly do that?"_

"Because I am a monster. All I do is bring death and pain everywhere I go... I am like a demon. I should have ended it straightaway when I wanted... I should have killed myself when I was climbing the North Mountain back then... Pitch would then never find out about you."

_"No... you don't deserve such a thing... no one does. Not even Pitch."_

"I'd rather be dead, than to go through this every single day... over and over again, the same stupid pain and agony. Here you are, Elsa... this is a sword. I infused it with all of my powers. Now, kill me."

_"What? No... please, don't do this."_

"Why shouldn't I? I lost everything I had. I fucked up everything I could... just look at me! Look what have I become! I am worthless. Finish it... I want you to be the one that does it."

_"No... no... I just... I can't."_

"What? It's simple, just hold the sword like this and then-..."

_"No... I can't kill you. I just feel something... like if I met you before... now listen, stop doing this. Killing yourself won't ease your pain. It will end everything... it won't make it better!"_

"Trust me, it will. I tried cutting, but that didn't work in my case so I thought this could-..."

_"You were cutting? Why would you do such a thing?"_

"Because I love you. I love you and I don't want you to go through the things that happened before... I don't want to see you suffer again."

_"If that's it... then you're doing pretty bad so far... do you have any idea, how does it make me feel? Hearing all those lies you say about yourself? Compare yourself to me! I put this kingdom into an eternal winter!"_

"I did the same! AND Ifailed to protect it... if we really compared you to me, you would be the best queen in Arendelle's history, and I would be just another stupid villain... but this is your story, not mine. Please, kill me. Save me from this suffering... I'm already a dead man, no reason to delay the death. This is my death wish... I want YOU to do it."

_"I reject. You may have been my husband and the king, but not anymore... I insist you stay alive and I want you not to have any suicidial thoughts anymore."_

"Sorry, Elsa... but you can't command me. I'm not from Arendelle anymore. And I'm not here to commit a suicide..."

_"Then why? Why are you here?"_

"To make sure nothing happens to you ever again... and to say goodbye..."

_"Wh- what are you doing? Don't do that! NO! DROP THAT KNIFE, NO!..."_

"Goodbye, my love."

_"NO!... OH MY GOD... NOW I REMEMBER... SAM! NO... PLEASE... PLEASE, DON'T DIE... please... no... ANNA, CALL FOR THE CASTLE PHYSICIAN-..."_

**_I am a dead man now. Faking the death was a great idea... Pitch is always watching. And now, he saw what he wanted. They'll focus on the Guardians... and I can prepare a plan. The strongest fighters from all over the world will join me... in a battle against the worst. And it won't be Pitch... not even Genjuros... something way worse is hiding in the shadows. A thing worse than a man could ever imagine... am army bigger than number of beats our hearts make throughout our lifes... and I will make her proud. She will be the proudest girl on this world, knowing that I gave up on everyone I had... only to protect them. A battle has begun... but this is not the war yet._**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Craig's pub in Demacia:_

"Fuck... why are they there for so long?" Zia asked, as she started to feel really nervous... Bruce and Arris were making out at the moment, while Basset and Ian were fighting again... now in front of a huge group of people.

Bass didn't want to fight... but when Alix asked him for that... he couldn't resist. After all, even since their first match he felt something for the girl. The way she could be positive in every kind of situation... it was amazing.

And her beautiful hair... her style, her smile... she was perfect. But unfortunately, she wouldn't like him... or so he thought. She found Bass both mysterious and nice at once. She's already had a plenty of boyfriends... but this guy was different.

And where was Jomm all the time? No one has noticed it, but he was playing poker with Twisted Fate in a nearby club the whole time. They wanted to go play to a better (and more expensive) club in Menz City, but Jomm only then remembered... he had to take care od Balthazar...

"Oh shit... sorry TF, gotta go back to Craig's" Jomm said, giving Twisted Fate the poker chips he owed him.

"No prob, mate. Just be sure to come later, so we can go play some real poker!" he answered, shaking Jomm's hand. "You can bet, man."

Jomm the turned around, and used his 'Rule of Randomness.' It was a spell, that could give him any spell he wanted... on the Fields, it would choose a random spell... but in real life... he was able to choose ANY spell (except ultimate) that existed.

He could choose a random one (like in the battle before), but now he prefered to choose the spell himself... he had to pick something that could help him to get there fast...

"What do we have here?" Jomm asked himself, as he chose a pretty interesting spell... "Rocket Jump? Perfect. Gotta go fast now."

After saying that, Tristana's weapon appeared in his hands and he jumped... the explosion threw him away, and he landed just few meters away from the pub.

"What a fine landing! Now, let's hope Balthazar is there... if not, let's hope the others don't kill me." he sighed, entering the pub. Balthazar... nowhere to be found... and Zia... she was on her way towards him.

"Where. Is. The. Lord. Of. Rhythm. And. My. Brother. Zen?" she asked, aiming her fist at Jomm... friend or not, she needed to protect her brother. She hasn't seen him for so long... losing him again would be stupid.

"They are... ugh..." Jomm tried to think of an excuse, but before he could, certain group of people entered the pub. When they came in, everyone clapped their hands. All the champions, the S.A.S.G., and all the other friends and people, they all welcomed them with an applause.

Balth, Zen, Hank, Pete and Jinx came in, and they felt like they just won a war. The first thing that happened, was Craig asking Balth to preform something... he needed someone to play the instruments, since Alix and Basset were the singers for the next song.

"I knew they would make it." Luna smiled, but she didn't disturb them... they were probably going to sing something.

"So, Alix and Basset are singing... what about us? Zen, is there any instrument you can play?" Balth asked, as Zen laughed, summoning some origami drums. "DRUMS, THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"Cool! Hank, what about you?" Balthazar asked Hank, who stood behind a keyboard Craig had already prepared for someone on the stage. It had a funky colorful design. "I've played this thing before, sure I'll handle this!"

"This is just awesome! I get to play the guitar then!" Balth rejoiced, summoning his red beauty. With a loud whistle, he turned it into a rock guitar, which looked even cooler. It was as red as the one before, but had blue flames drawn on it.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Craig laughed, walking up on the stage with his mic in his hands again. "Sorry for the nervousness in tbe past few hours... weird stuff has happened. But now, we are back! Our new champions volunteered to sing a song to entertain all of us! What song is it gonna be, guys?"

"Uh... we chose... Bring me to life, from Evanescence!" Basset shouted, while Alix laughed at how nervous he was. It was kinda funny, but even cute and adorable for her.

"YOU HEARD IT, PEOPLE! HERE THEY ARE: BALTHAZAR ANDERSON, ZENASH MATULEWICS, HANK WAGNER, ALIX LITCOTT, AND A SPECIAL GUY... BASSET THE FIRST!" Craig said, before passing the microphone to Basset. Alix already had her own one... they were ready to sing.

* * *

_Alix: "How can you see into my eyes,_

_like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find in there,_

_and lead it back home."_

Basset really liked her voice. It was so soft, and when she was singing she looked so adorable... he wanted to kiss her at the moment. He didn't know why... but he felt like they were the only ones in the room.

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!"_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Call my name, and save me from the dark!"_

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Bid my blood to run!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Before I come undone!"_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Save me from the nothing I've become!"_

Basset looked amazing when singing. He sang the song with so much energy... he literally wanted to give his heart to the people listening to them. He was not the best at singing... but he was good, and Alix found his courage to stand up and sing, really perfect.

She started to feel something... and so did Bass. But they didn't know... although Balth, Zen and Hank were talking about something when playing...

"Those two should be a couple... they perfectly fit together like two pieces of a puzzle." Balth whispered to the two in the back, as they nodded, still playing the song.

"Almost like you and Lucy." Hank smiled, but he regretted saying that when a tear appeared in Balth's eye. "Sorry, man... I kind of forgot..."

"It's alright... after all, it wouldn't happen if I was with her. Now, I have to pay for my mistakes and suffer the consequences." Balth sighed, but he walked away when Alix and Bass were singing again.

_Alix: "Now that I know what I'm without,_

_you can't just leave me!_

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_ bring me to life."_

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!"_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Call my name and save me from the dark!"_

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Bid my blood to run!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Before I come undone!"_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life!"_

_Basset: "I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside!"_

_Alix: "Bring me to life!_

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling._

_Only you,_

_are the life among the dead!"_

Balth, Zen and Hank giggled quietly, but kept playing their instruments perfectly.

"Man, I want a GF." Zen sighed, before looking away from Bass and Alix... he saw Diana, sitting by a table in a corner of the pub, talking and giggling with Leona. "Man, Diana looks pretty hot."

"I've had a GF already. I am 100% sure that Lux will fall in love with me. Immediately." Hank laughed, looking at the Lady of Luminosity. She wore her armor, in case something would happen.

"Why do you all want to have a girl?" Balth asked them, remembering about Lucy... "Actually, I don't care. But think about this... how will you feel if she dies or leaves you?"

"Well... and what if she doesn't?" Zen asked back, as Balth's eyes teared up again... he failed as Lucy's boyfriend... who could be THAT stupid and give up on a girl like her?

"That means you never left her alone and always protected her... don't even bother asking me to help you with girls, they all hate me and the only one that loved me is dead because of me..."

"It was not your mistake, Balth." Zen said, trying to make their guitarist feel better... but he didn't have much time, since he had to focus on drumming. Basset threw his microphone at Craig, as he and Alix used the same mic... i

t looked really romantic.

_Basset: "All this time,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark,_

_but you were there in front of me!"_

_Alix: "I've been sleeping,_

_a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes,_

_to everything!"_

_Basset: "Without a thought,_

_without a voice,_

_without a soul._

_Don't let me die here,_

_there must be something more!"_

_Alix: "Bring me to life!"_

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Wake me up inside!_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Call my name and save me from the dark!"_

_Basset: "Wake me up!"_

_Alix: "Bid my blood to run!"_

_Basset: "I can't wake up!"_

_Alix: "Before I come undone!"_

_Basset: "Save me!"_

_Alix: "Save me from the nohing I've become!_

_Bring me to life!"_

_Basset: "I've been living a lie!_

_There's nothing inside."_

_Both: "Bring me to life!"_

* * *

Everyone clapped their hands. Everyone including Balthazar, Zen and Hank. Alix and Basset were stuck on the stage, staring into each other's eyes... and they suddenly kissed.

It happened out of nothing, but the audience was extremely happy about it. Without any further words, they quickly walked off the stage... only Balth was stopped by Craig.

"Balthazar... I know it might be too much, but could you sing something more?" Craig asked, giving Balth the microphone. "Sona is already waiting for you... ao all you need to do is only go and prepare yourselves."

"Man, you can always count on me. But promise that someone else takes the next song." Balth laughed, as he summoned his guitar again. He would have declined, since he didn't want others to see his wings (he had them hidden under his jacket, somehow), but now... he couldn't hide it forever.

He walked to the back stage, and saw Sona preparing for singing... she didn't wear her usual clothes. She wore a blue miniskirt, and a blue bikini top. Balth hated to admit that, but she looked really stunning... and hot.

"H-hi Sona." he said, as he looked at the Maven of the Strings, surprised... that girl was looking REALLY awesome.

Sona felt a bit same, especially since Balth had a perfectly prepared hair, and he didn't wear his shirt, nor his jacket, because of the wings. He wore tight jeans, and that really shocked Sona.

"Balthazar...? Are y-you g...going to sing with m...m-me?" she asked, her voice sounding unusually soft. Balth didn't respond... he just alowly inspected Sona's skirt and top. She did the same, but she looked at his relatively well-built body instead.

He was strong and muscular, a bit more than Bass, but less than Zen or Hank. Hank was almost as strong as Braum... and that didn't happen to every guy. Even despite the fact that he was a soldier, he worked on his body a bit too much...

"I think yes. Nice clothes, kitty." Balth teased, making Sona giggle. She responded in a similiar style, shocking Balth...

"Nice wings... angel."

Lucy's nickname for Balth was... angel. Sona reminded him of Lucy so much... both Lucy and Sona were perfect singers, beautiful girls... heck, they even had same sense of humour, while being mature enough to know when something is not fun anymore.

"PLEASE WELCOME TWO OF VALORAN'S BEST SINGERS... BALTHAZAR AND SONA!" Craig introduced to the audience, while everyone waited for the two to come out. Balth and Sona picked their song, and were ready to go.

"Good luck, Sona."

"You too, Balthazar."

* * *

_Both: "Putting my defenses up,_

_'cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack."_

_Balth: "Never put your love out on the line._

_Never said yes to the right guy._

_Never had trouble getting what you want._

_So when it comes to you I'm never good enough."_

_Sona: "When I don't care,_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll._

_Won't wash my hair,_

_then make 'em bounce like a basketball."_

_Both: "But you,"_

_Sona: "Make me wanna act like a girl,_

_paint my nails and wear high heels."_

_Both: "Yes you,"_

_Balth: "You make me so nervous,_

_that I just can't hold your hand!"_

_Both: "You make me glow,_

_but I cover up don't let it show._

_So I'm..._

_Putting my defenses up,_

_'cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a hear attack!"_

_Balth: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Sona: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

The audience clapped their hands already. Even thouh the song has only begun... Balth and Sona were awesome together. Valoran's best singers were now standing on one stage and singing... together.

"Oh my God... why does Sona look so hot?" Zen asked Hank, who kept his eyes on Sona's skirt. Zen gave him a punch to 'wake him up', but it didn't work. "Hank! You don't have a chance for such a girl! Balth is the only one capable of getting Sona."

"Fuck you Balth... you're able to have every single girl on this world, but no... you choose Lucy who died a long time ago!" Hank sighed, finally looking somewhere else... at Zen. "Man, why did ya punch me though?"

Both Sona and Balth looked pretty hot... (No I'm not gay) Balth had his shirt off, and his wings, while Sona wore her hot clothes... and people kind of liked that.

_Sona: "Never break a sweat for the other guys,_

_when you come around I get paralyzed._

_And everytime I try to be myself,_

_it comes out wrong like a cry for help!"_

_Balth: "It's just not fair,_

_pain's more trouble than love is worth._

_I gasp for air,_

_it feels so good but you know it hurts!"_

_Both: "But you,"_

_Sona: "Make me wanna act like a girl,_

_paint my nails and wear perfume._

_Both: "For you."_

_Balth: "You make me so nervous,_

_then I just can't hold your hand!"_

_Both: "You make me glow,_

_but I cover up don't let it show._

_So I'm..._

_Putting my defenses up,_

_'cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Balth: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Sona: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Balth: "The feelings got lost in my lungs._

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb."_

_Both: "And there's no one else to blame!"_

_Sona: "So scared I take off in a run._

_I'm flying too clostle to the sun._

_And I burst into flames!"_

_Balth: "You make me glow,_

_but I cover up, won't let it show."_

_Sona: "So I'm..._

_Putting my defenses up,_

_'cause I don't wanna fall in love!"_

_Both: "If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Balth: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Sona: "I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

_Both: "I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack."_

* * *

This time, the applause was louder than ever before. Balth revealed his new wings to public, and they seemed to like it.

"You were awesome!" Balth rejoiced, before pulling Sona into a hug. He didn't even realize it, since he was overexcited about the song. Luna looked at the two, shocked by what she saw.

"You... too. We have to do this... again." Sona managed to let out of herself, surprised that such a guy hugged her. Sure, hug doesn't mean he loved her, but she liked it...

"You can bet. When can we meet again and do something?" Balth asked, and Sona found that extremely pervy... but maybe he didn't mean to say it like that. Either ways, she liked the idea.

"We're gonna meet in the evening, on the training." said Sona. "Be sure to come. And maybe after that, we can do... something..."

Balth laughed at that... only now he realized it sounded weird. "Not the type of 'something' you're thinking about."

"I have a time for both 'somethings'." Sona giggled, kissing Balth on his cheek. "Thank you for this."

Balth stood on the stage, shocked... he didn't move, until Basset came and helped him down. Bass then walked back, as if he wanted to sing something.

"Craig, mind if I could sing again?" Basset asked, while Craig laughed, looking over at Alix who was whispering something to Luna's ear. Maybe something about the Balth x Sona thing, since most of the audience was discussing that already.

"Something for that girl, right?" Craig responded, looking back at Bass. "No problem, as long as you can sing the next song, since I had that one prepared for you and her. Agree?"

"As long as it makes Alix happy, yes." Bass answered, running up the stage to sing for Alix, and Craig followed him. Basset loved Alix - there was no denying. And she loved him too... they just didn't have enough time to express their love to each other.

"Hello everyone again! I would like to thank you for staying here throughout the whole night, and also introduce this guy... Basset the First!" Craig said throuh his microphone, and when people heard Basset's name, they started clapping their hands.

"Thanks Craig." Bass said, grabbing the mic and looking at Alix, who was laughing at Balth's face expression. He was still shocked from their performance. And so Basset began...

"Love is a strange feeling... sometimes, we even don't need a reason, and we love somebody. But that doesn't work for me. I love a girl... and I love her because she has the sweetest smile on this world. The cutest face from all of the girls I know. And she also has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Alix Litcott, would you come here please?" Basset finished, as the audience clapped their hands. Alix was shocked to hear him say that, but also happy.

"Oh my God... Bass, please tell me you're joking..." Alix said, but Bass gestured her to be quiet. "Don't say a word, Alix. Just listen... please."

* * *

_Basset: "And I,_

_think you're from another world._

_And I,_

_I couldn't love another girl._

_'Cause you,_

_you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated."_

Both Hank and Zen quickly identified the song, and ran up on the stage, while Zen summoned his drums again and Hank quickly began playing the keyboard piano. Basset welcomed them with a smile, as he turned back to Alix.

Balth was currently searching for Sona, so they lacked a guitarist. Fortunately, Hank and Zen were there. Two are still better than nothing!

_Basset: "In a room full of frozen faces,_

_and a moment of fractured time._

_We eclipse in a coversation,_

_as the words, they pass us by._

_With you, we could be the only ones here._

_'Cause I,_

_think you're from another world._

_And I,_

_I couldn't love another girl._

_'Cause you,_

_you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated,_

_toxicated!_

_To the sky, flying high,_

_take me to the moon._

_Day, or night,_

_we don't have to say a word!_

_'Cause you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated,_

_toxicated._

_Your eyes,_

_like a shot of whiskey._

_Warms me up,_

_like a summer night._

_Can you tell,_

_that I need ya with me?_

_Let me drink,_

_you down tonight!_

_No I don't just want,_

_any prety face._

_Wanna wake up,_

_next to yours each day._

_Baby,_

_won't you be my saving grace,_

_tonight, tonight._

_With you,_

_we could be the only ones here."_

Alix happily looked at Bass, while the audience clapped their hands. Noone has ever sung a love song for her before... but why Bass? Was he the one for her? Well, they were definitely going to give the love a try.

"Wait, Sona! Where are you?" Balth shouted, searching for the Maven of Strings. She was nowhere to be found. "Fuck, she left..."

_Basset: " 'Cause I,_

_think you're from another world._

_And I,_

_I couldn't love another girl._

_'Cause you,_

_you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_To the sky,_

_flying high,_

_take me to the moon._

_Day, or night,_

_we don't have to say a word._

_'Cause you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_Feel like I,_

_black out, pass out_

_everytime that we touch._

_And if it hurts,_

_in the morning,_

_then it must be love._

_I want your heart, baby,_

_straight, no chaser._

_I wanna feel it in my head,_

_when I wake up,_

_when I wake up!_

_And I,_

_think you're from another world._

_And I,_

_I couldn't love another girl._

_'Cause you,_

_you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_To the sky,_

_flying high,_

_take me to the moon!_

_Day, or night,_

_we don't have to say a word._

_'Cause you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated!_

_To the sky,_

_flying high,_

_take me to the moon!_

_Day, or night,_

_we don't have to say a word._

_'Cause you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated!_

_And I,_

_I think you're from another world._

_And I,_

_I couldn't love another girl._

_'Cause you,_

_you make me feel,_

_like I'm intoxicated, toxicated..."_

* * *

"Oh my God, Bass... I have no idea what to say right now." Alix said, before pulling Basset into a kiss... another one. "I feel... the exactly same way."

"I never met anyone like you, Alix. And even though we'we known each other for a day only, I think we should give this thing a try."

"Agreed. Definitely. So, are we a thing now?" she happily asked, while Luna and Zen were talking about their next performance... Luna, Zen, Alix and Bass. Zen didn't like the idea of him singing with Luna... even thouh she was Balth's sister, she gave him the creeps.

"I hope so." Basset laughed, pulling Alix into a long kiss again. Balth was still searching for Sona, but she was already gone. He wanted to ask her something... but now, it was too late.

"What'd I miss?" Balth asked, sitting down next to Pete, Ian and Jomm. Pete only pointed his finger at Bass and Alix, who were giggling together and preparing for the second song.

"You missed those two. Who were you looking for, though? Was it Sona?" Ian teased, just to get almost punched by Balth.

"None of your business."

Craig walked up on the stage, as he introduced the four... no one actually listened to him at the time, therefore I can't tell you what he said. Everyone was either discussing Balth and Sona, or Alix and Basset. Some were even joking about Zen and Luna, since they saw them on the stage.

But they weren't right... those two weren't a couple. Actually, Zen couldn't even imagine falling in love with Luna... she wasn't his type. When Craig finished, no one clapped their hands for the first time.

"Shit, this is awkward." Balth could hear Craig say, before the four started singing...

* * *

_Alix: "I'll think of you, as I go._

_So when I leave,_

_you're not alone."_

_Luna and Alix: "And no matter where we are,_

_we will never be that far,_

_'cause I will think of you, as I go."_

_Luna: "I'll think of you."_

_Bass and Zen: "I'll think of you."_

_Luna: "As I dream."_

_Alix and Bass: "As I dream."_

_Luna: "So when it's dark."_

_Alix and Zen: "So when it's dark."_

_Luna: "You'll be with me."_

_Alix, Bass and Zen: "You'll be with me."_

_Luna: "And no matter where you are,_

_we can look up to the stars,_

_and I will..."_

_All: "Think of you, as I dream."_

_Zen: "Oh it's a long, and winding road."_

_Bass, Luna and Alix: "Long, and winding."_

_Zen: "But you don't have to walk alone."_

_Luna and Alix: "Don't have, to walk."_

_Zen and Bass: " 'Cause no matter where we are,_

_I will keep you in my heart._

_And I will..."_

_All: "Think of you, as I go."_

_Bass: "I'll think of you."_

_Alix: "Think of you."_

_Bass: "When I'm down."_

_Luna: "When I'm down."_

_Bass: "When my heart."_

_Zen: "When my heart."_

_Bass: "Is on the ground."_

_Luna and Alix: "Is on the ground."_

_Bass: "And I will never lose my way,_

_even when the skies are gray._

_'Cause I will..."_

_All: "Think of you when I'm down."_

They didn't even use instruments... they played the melody with their hands. The stuff they were doing... it looked complicated, but also really cool.

"Any idea how do they do it?" Zia asked the others, as she sat down next to them. She just came from another tour, and she needed a rest.

"I don't think so. Maybe your brother's a fast learner. And so is my sister." Balth laughed, making Zia smile. "God, I missed my brother so much... I wish I was here when he, mommy and daddy needed me."

Her smile soon dissapeared, and she started crying. She remembered about their parents' death... and it all happened only because she wasn't with them when they needed her.

"No, Zia. Listen, it was not your fault. Genjuros was trying to conquer Valoran for the first time back then... gosh, I have no idea how would this world look like, if Sona didn't stop him." Ian said, shocking Balth... Sona stopped Genjuros? She did not possess the same magic as Balth, Lucy or Senna... or did she?"

"Sona stopped him? Tell me more about it."

_Bass and Zen: "Oh it's a long, and winding road."_

_Alix and Luna: "Long and winding."_

_Bass and Zen: "But you don't have to walk alone."_

_Alix and Luna: "Don't have to walk."_

_All: " 'Cause no matter where we are,_

_I will keep you in my heart,_

_and I will think of you,_

_as I go._

_Luna and Zen: "Oh it's a long, and wingind road."_

_Alix and Bass: "Long and winding."_

_Luna and Zen: "But you don't have to walk alone."_

_Alix and Bass: "Don't have to walk."_

_All: " 'Cause no matter where we are,_

_I will keep you in my heart."_

_Alix: "And I will think of you."_

_Bass: "Yes I will think of you."_

_Luna and Zen: "Oh I will think of you..."_

_All: "As I go."_

* * *

"YO ZEN, I'VE GOT A FUCKIN' AWESOME IDEA!" Hank shouted across the pub, but fortunately Zen heard him even though there was massive applause. Both Luna and Zen were average singers, but still awesome enough to make the audience happy.

Luna hated to admit it... Zen looked like a creeper when she first saw him, but aftr hearing him sing... she loved his voice. The energy he was sharing with others while singing... it was an awesome thing.

He could even create stuff out of nothing. Every girl would love to get a origami rose... sometimes creating an origami rose is more difficult than getting a real one. But again... Zen was like a 'girl magnet'. He didn't think of himself as of a handsome guy, but most girls still liked him. Luna didn't even have a chance.

"Hank, what's it?" Zen asked, as Hank pointed his finger at Lux and Diana, who were currently talking togeher.

"Look, I know you like Diana, and I kind of like Lux... so i thought that maybe... but only maybe..." Hank began, but he got interrupted by Zen who didn't really like his idea. Whatever it was, it included girls... and Zen didn't want that to happen.

"What? How can you possibly think I like Diana? Damn, I'm in the League for a day only, Hank! You might have seen or talked to Lux before, since boh of you are Demacians, but me and Diana? How can somehing like..." Zen started argueing, because he didn't want to admit that Hank was, in fact, pretty much right.

"I saw the way both of you were looking at each other! Lucy and Balth shared those looks when they were a pair. If you look at Alix and Bass, you will notice the same... there's a connection between those two."

"Okay, okay... we might have met before... and we might have been friends before... good friends... and I might like her, but she would never feel the same." Zen sighed, before putting the pieces together and realizing something. "Wait. I don't see a difference in between how Alix is looking at Bass, and how Luna looked at me when we were singing."

"Oh shit. Ugh... well, I'll be honest with you... it's not about the looks. My halo can see right through someone's mind... someone might be a good actor, you know... but you should try it with Diana." Hank tried lying, but it didn't help that much.

"I wouldn't play cards with you." Zen smiled, while Hank laughed. "Twisted Fate did, and I lost. It sometimes doesn't really matter if I know your cards or not. Playing with Twisted Fate is fun, but really difficult."

Hank lied to Zen... his halo didn't have that kind of powers... that would be a bit too OP. After years of practice, he could read from people's looks... literally. He could tell if someone loved someone, or if the one hated the other one. Luna had the loving look when looking at Zen... but since she was like a sister for him, he decided not to tell him.

Oh, and he never played cards with Twisted Fate.

"Look, Zen... it doesn't have to be Diana... it can be any other girl, maybe Diana isn't the one... but it's up to you. I thought that maybe we could sing a song. You know, like we would sing a song together, for both Diana and Lux. Agree?"

"You're hiding something... man, why are you hiding something?" Zen asked, still unsure about Hank's response... he acted really weird.

"Me? No, of course not. Why would I lie to you, man? I have no reason to lie to you right now. So, do you agree?"

"I do... I still don't like this." Zen sighed. "If I find out you were lying to me, I will teach you not to mess with me. Doesn't matter you're my friend."

"Yes sir... now, let's get there before Craig ends this." Hank laughed, as they both ran up the stage. Hank quickly borrowed Craig's microphone, while Zen took the other one from a nearby table.

"One last song Craig, and then we'll leave you alone!" Zen said, while Craig only facepalmed and laughed. The two were on the stage, and now they were going to introduce it themselves...

"Listen, everyone. We are here to express our love for two girls, so if you're bitches and you're too fucking retarded to hear this type of shit, then get the fuck out. If not, please stay and enjoy. Clear? Good." Hank said, surprising Zen... why the hell would Hank say it like that?

"Uh... sorry for him being so rude... Diana and Lux, are you here?" Zen asked, as the two girls stood up. They gave 'em surprised looks, before giggling quietly. Hank and Zen soon started singing.

"This is for you two. It's up to you if you stay and listen, or if you leave."

* * *

_Hank: "I'll be your entertainer,_

_I'm putting on a show."_

_Zen: "I'm gonna levitate ya,_

_leave you wa-wa-wanting more."_

_Hank: "I see you fascinated,_

_I've got you hypnotized."_

_Zen: "White gloves, with your dream up,_

_a fantasy before your eyes."_

After singing that verse, both Zen and Hank dissapeared. Zen folded himself into a tiny piece of paper, while Hank used his halo to turn into a shadow and hide in the dark.

"The hell?" Craig thought to himself, but just when he started to think those two are only dumb idiots, they appeared again and this time next to Diana and Lux. Diana clapped her hands, amazed... but Lux only smiled.

The two countinued singing...

_Hank: "Step right up,_

_on the stage._

_Free yourself,_

_from the cage._

_Pick a card, and guess it girl,_

_here's a lesson girl,_

_it's just an illusion."_

_Zen: "One, two, three,_

_I dissapear._

_Coming right back,_

_so stay right here._

_Ain't no second guessing, girl,_

_I'm impressing, girl,_

_but I'm just an illusion."_

Hank and Zen dissapeared for a short while again, while the audience clapped their hands. Only Luna didn't... she just... couldn't listen to that. Heck, she didn't even know him, but she already liked him... he was pretty damn attractive.

"Forget it, Luna... you wouldn't have a chance." she told to herself, as Hank and Zen appeared in different corners ot the pub. Hank was in the top right corner, while Zen was in the top left corner.

"Hank... you'll have to try harder." Lux smiled, as a sad look appeared on Hank's face... but he still continued, in case she would change her mind. Zen definitely impressed Diana... she didn't stop clapping her hands since the beginning.

_Zen: "I ain't no fake Houdini,_

_I put a spell on you._

_I'm something like a genie,_

_girl I make your wish come true."_

_Hank: "And now our time is running,_

_with every grain of sand._

_So here's the grand finale,_

_watch me do my sleight of hand."_

Both of them quickly appeared on the stage again. While Zen's performance impressed Diana, Hank hasn't managed to make Lux happy. She was not the ordinary type of a girl...

_Zen: "Step right up,_

_on the stage._

_Free yourself,_

_from the cage._

_Pick a card, and guess it, girl,_

_here's a lesson, girl,_

_it's just an illusion."_

_Hank: "One, two, three,_

_I dissapear._

_Coming right back,_

_so stay right here._

_Ain't no second guessing, girl,_

_I'm impressing, girl,_

_but I'm just an illusion."_

Hank and Zen then appeared in front of the two girls, as they looked them right into the eyes. Lux refused to listen to Hank at first, but Diana conviced her to do so. Zen was doing a lot better with Diana than Hank with Lux... she was a complicated girl, unlike Diana who was simple and beautiful at once.

"Good job, guys!" Balth shouted at them, trying to support them. Hank was starting to give up after seeing Lux's look... but what would a battle without fight be?

Alix and Basset were with the others, while Pete was telling them what happened when they met Genjuros and Pitch.

_Both: "Somewhere in a dream..._

_We'll meet again, my baby,_

_and I promise that I won't disaapear._

_I'll be right here._

_And I won't be,_

_won't be, won't be,_

_just an illusion."_

Hank and Zen decided to go preform the end on the stage... no one said anything... they just clapped their hands. It was a clever idea... maybe not that original, but still enough to make almost all girls fall in love with them. The only exception being Lux...

_Hank: "Step right up,_

_on the stage._

_Free yourself,_

_from the cage._

_Pick a card and guess it, girl,_

_here's a lesson, girl,_

_it's just an illusion."_

_Zen: "One, two, three,_

_I dissapear._

_Comin' right back,_

_so stay right here._

_Ain't no second guessing, girl,_

_I'm impressing, girl,_

_but I'm just an illusion."_

_Both: "Step right up,_

_on the stage._

_Free yourself,_

_from the cage._

_Pick a card and guess it, girl,_

_here's a lesson, girl,_

_but it's just an illusion._

_One, two, three,_

_I dissapear._

_Comin' right back,_

_so stay right here._

_Ain't no second guessing, girl,_

_I'm impressing, girl,_

_but I'm just an illusion."_

* * *

The audience clapped their hands more than ever before. Zen and Hank 'teleported' one last time, appearing right next to Diana and Lux. Everyone calmed down, only to hear them talk.

"So what do you say, Diana? Are we gonna tive it another try? I liked you before, and I feel the same now, too. Do you accept?" Zen asked, with a huge smile on his face. Diana nodded her head, jumping right into Zen's arms. "And just when I thought you forgot about me, Zen."

Unfortunately, with Hank and Lux... it went a bit worse.

"Lux... you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. What do you say... are we gonna try?" Hank asked, while Lux shook her head sadly.

"Is that it? You... is this all you want to tell me?"

"Do you expect fireworks?" Hank laughed, summoning two rocket launchers. "Sorry, but I don't think using those here would be a good idea... you know, rockets would actually damage some... buildings... and people..."

"I don't mean that kind of a thing... if you're done, let me buy a drink, since I'm thirsty. I can buy one for you too, and we can both forget that this happened. Agreed?" Lux smiled, as she stood up from her table. It condused Hank... but he tried to fight for her.

"You... are you serious? I just sang a song for you... didn't you like it or what?" Hank sighed, while Lux bought him the drink.

"Look, Hank... I'm sorry, but this is not the type of thing I wanted." Lux smiled, keeping Hank and the audience confused. "Try and think about it. Maybe next time."

"What is it? I just... don't understand your problem, Lux! Are you tring to get all the attention here?" Hank asked, really pissed off. How could that not work?

"Attention? I don't give a damn about that, even if the whole world made fun of me I wouldn't give a fuck. Actually, you were the one singing and letting know of yourself just a while ago!"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I like you!" Hank sighed, facepalming again. The thing Lux said afterwards, really made him think about his actions... Lux was either totally dumb or really, really clever.

"Then you failed, Hank. You didn't do that... you only sang a song."

"What the fuck...?" Hank thought to himself, as Lux slowly left. Luna just looked at Zen and Diana... she couldn't do that anymore. If not Diana, then every other girl... they all looked at him, since he was really handsome.

She ran away, crying... she just had the feeling that she missed her chance. Lux noticed that on her way out, and so did Balth. They both decided to follow her, and find out what happened.

"BALTHAZAR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ian shouted at the Lord of Rhythm, but no response came. He couldn't just sit there and watch... he had to go after Balth. If something happened again... he probably wouldn't make it out alive.

"Lux, any idea where could Luna be?" Balth asked, just when they were both outside. Ian quickly caught up with them, as Lux pointed her finger at a nearby building.

"I saw her running that way. Come, quickly!" She said, and it took them less than a minute to find out where Luna was... but she wasn't trying to hide anymore. Something dark and something that seemed familiar to Balth was holding Luna by her neck, so she couldn't move.

"Hey you, let her go!" Balth shouted, as the dark thing turned his face around. Yes... it was a man. But not Genjuros... it was someone Balth hoped not to see again. "No... it can't be..."

"Oh, it can, Lord of Rhythm. You might have won a battle... but you won't win the war." the dark man said, coming closer to Balth, Lux and Ian. Balth hated this guy so much... it reminded him of the fight they had earlier. Maybe because the guy was a part of it...

"You're not even supposed to be here... Pitch."

* * *

_Guess what... I just made a 8000 words long chapter!_

_Sorry for it being so long, I think splitting this into two would be weirder than having an extremely long one..._

_Some would end their story in this chapter... but I'm only beginning ;)_

_Anyway, when i said that Pitch guy from 'RoTG' will make a brief appearance... I was kinda lying... he will be here for a while._

_You know... since he thinks the another guy - Sam is dead, he is going to mess with Balth for a while..._

_"But SiRoLoL! Those are too many characters, I don't remember a shit about Diablo for example."_

_Look... Diablo and his team are SIDE characters. I named them becuse I wanted a battle between the teams... but that would be weird, because..._

_Let's face it, I made Balth too OP, but I'm fixing that. Jomm's ability is not that OP... it's the only source of his damage output. I will 'nerf' Balth, as soon as his powers are not needed anymore... you'll see what I meant._

_I'm done... I need a break now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter, since I forgot to update 'Reaper's Countdown'... Night 2 awaits, and I need to finish it up. Mike and Fritz will... fuck, why am I spoilering the lore? If you want, go check it out._

_Going back to school soon... I'll not update as much as I did these last few chapters. Leave a fave/follow/review, and/or send me a PM! I appreciate even criticism... so get to writing! ;P_

_If you want my permission to use my OCs... feel free to ask me! But remember... Zen, Zia and Ian are not my OCs... so no, you CANNOT use them unless the original creators give you the permission._

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed... and as always, stay tuned ;) Have a nice day/night/anything!_


	16. Chapter 15 - The End of the Beginning

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The End of the Beginning**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hi everyone again!_

_I decided to post one last chapter before updating 'Reaper's Countdown'... so, here it is... an extremely short chapter._

_I need to end the beginning somehow... hope this chapter is enough._

_Luna's sudden change of behavior will be explained... sorry if you find it weird... I found it rather realistic._

_So we ended with Pitch and Balth meeting again... I'm so damn sure you would never guess what happens in this chapter. It's kind of unusual for me... but whatever, here we go:_

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE END OF THE BEGINNING BEGINS!_

_ENJOY!_

_(Sry caps... and this is probably the shortest A/N I've ever made... GG)_

* * *

_Still in Demacia:_

"Lux, Luna, Ian, leave this for me. I need to have a talk with this guy." Balth said, as they did what he told them to...

"Just take care of yourself. Please." Lux told him, before Balth nodded and turned his head back at Pitch, only to get punched right into the face. Balth got pissed off, and striked back. Unfortunately, he missed his punch and Pitch kicked him into his stomach

"Now, explain. The fuck are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in your world? You might have survived as a villain back there, but not here. You have no idea what are we capable of!" Balth shouted, summoning his guitar and slamming it against Pitch's face.

"I've already been here... oh, you have no idea. But how can you possibly be so dumb and stay here all alone? You literally commited suicide right now." Pitch laughed, trying to hit Balth by his dark powers. Balth dodged all the 'shockwaves' and blocked the last hit with his guitar.

"Look, I know who are you. You are that guy from the movie called Rise of the Guardians, so that means you are either hallucinaton or I'm dreaming." Balth smiled, as he sat down on a nearby bench. "I've got an idea. You will first explain this to me, and then we can fight. It would be pointless right now, since I have no reason to kill you."

"As you wish." Pitch grinned, sitting down next to Balth. "First, I need to tell you that the guy you saved - Samuel, had a nice theory about this thing. Would you mind if I told you?"

"No problem. Want some?" Balth asked, as he politely offered Pitch some potato chips he took out from his bag. Pitch would have laughed, because it all felt funny.

"Oh, thanks." Pitch smiled, continuing the explanation. "Before our last battle, Sam told me, Sha and Derek this: there are more universes. Everytime you think of something new, like for example, now I thought of a universe where I killed you... that universe really is created. And there is almost infinite number of universes, while every second millions of new ones are created."

"Interesting. Well, so can we actually live in a created universe? I mean, like, now I thought of an universe where both of your friends - that Sha and that quiet guy... Derek... appeared here, and a helicopter landed on top of their heads... it actually happened?"

"Exactly. But not really... only in a different universe. Poor Sam... I'm gonna miss fights with him. We'll have to focus on Guardians now... well, shit happens." Pitch said, shocking Balth.

"What do you mean? You killed Sam? How?" Balth asked, but he still kept offering Pitch the potato chips he had. After all, Pitch may have been lying. Or just bluffing...

"I didn't. That's what confuses me the most. He killed himself. He wanted that queen to do it, but she rejected so he had to do it himself. No idea why would he do it... he could have just fought with me if he wanted to die. And we would both enjoy it!" Pitch sighed, confusing Balth who started playing his guitar... not to use his powers, he played it just because he felt nervous.

"Damn... he felt like a nice guy. Anyway, why were you two fighting? I don't see anything bad on you, neither on Sam." Balth smiled, trying to sound calm... but actually, he hoped Pitch would leave. He didn't want another enemy... it was just too much, it all happened within two days.

"I would leave him alone... but he joined the Guardians. They are fighting against me, only because I want to be believed in... I want people to believe in fear and dark!"

"I kinda understand you." Balth smiled, realising what was happening. "You want people to believe in fear... without fear, people would not survive. They would not fear any danger, and therefore get hurt, or even worse... killed. Fear preventa us from doing dangerous things... if there was no fear, there would be no people."

"Exactly. Even when people want to start a war... they don't, because they are afraid of it. And that's what the Guardians can't see. They see only my bad side! Sha, Derek and me are only trying to save this world... but they are too blind to notice it. You are the only one understanding it so far." Pitch smiled, and now he felt a bit cooler to Balth.

"Man... who would've thought that I would be the first one!" Balth laughed, but then another questioj came to his mind... "Why were you helping Genjuros then?"

"He would help me with bringing the fear... people would then finally believe in me." Pitch said, sounding a bit more friendly.

"Look... Genjuros would only kill them. There will be no one who can believe in you, if he succeeds. He only

wants to kill and destroy. And I am the only one that can stop him." Balth said, while Pitch finally understood. He never was the bad guy... people just thought so.

"You're... right." said Pitch. "Look, don't tell anyone... but I think Sam might have faked his death. From now on, I'm here to help you. When something happens, contact me. Tell your friends you won this battle or ran away... they can't find out about this."

"No worries. When you need my help, you know where to find me. So are we on the same side now?" Balth smiled, offering Pitch a hand.

"Deal. Just keep this as a secret... if Genjuros finds out, he's gonna kill me." Pitch said, shaking Balth's hand. He then waved the Fear Spirit, as they both went separate ways.

Balthazar was happy about that... he's just made a new ally. Pitch was not as bad as he seemed... though Balth still didn't trust him about Sam killing himself... he either lied or didn't tell that he killed him by himself.

He still tried to forget about it, and act as if nothing had happened. After all, he couldn't just tell them that he talked with Pitch, and that he was on his side... it would be too much for them to understand after all that happened.

"Balth! What happened?" Lux asked, when she noticed him coming... he looked a bit too... okay. No bruises, no blood... that must've been a calm fight... if she only knew a fight didn't happen.

"Pitch and I had a fight... nothing unusual these days. He fled since he spotted a different guy, so I've been quite lucky this time..." Balth explained, turning at Luna who was sitting on a nearby table. "Luna, what happened? Why did you run away, even though you know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone in here?"

"I just... how do you love someone, Balth? I've had over hundred of boys, but they always gave up on me... they always found someone better and different. I don't want it to be like this... it just... hurts." she sighed, burying her head in Balth's shoulder.

"Calm down, Luna... I am sure there is someone for you." Balth said, as he lifted Luna's head up and stared into her teary eyes. "Listen, you are a perfect girl, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You will find someone... it just needs time."

"No, that's a lie... you don't understand this, and you never will. You are the great 'Lord of Rhythm'. You are handsome, and every single girl likes you... but look at me... what do you see?" Luna said, making Balth extremely sad... he hated seeing his sister suffer like that.

"I see my beautiful sister Luna. And in fact, no one likes me. By entering the pub, I put many people in danger... deep inside their souls, those people hate me. I am not a hero... only a curse. I had a girlfriend, and I fucked it up Luna... she died because of me!" he said, as his eyes filled up with tears when remembering about Lucy...

"You at least experienced love... it's beter to have a love and lose it, than never being loved." Luna retorted, pulling Balth into a hug. He hugged back, and Lux startes telling Ian how cute it looks.

"That's a lie. Most people have no idea how it feels to lose your love. It's the worst feeling ever.

Luna, you are a miracle. An amazing girl that every man would want. You are a good person, and that's more than a hero these days. Now tell me, is there someone who you love? I mean, like some man... not the family love."

"Yes... but he doesn't love me. He has no idea I exist." Luna sighed, bursting out into tears again. Balth kissed her forehead, making her giggle quietly.

"Tell me. I won't tell him, I promise. After all, I'm your brother; you can tell me anyhing. And by that, I literally mean anything. Even if you had sex with someone or stuff like that." Balth smiled, as Luna laughed.

"Okay, it's... Zen." she said, as Balth laughed loudly when he remembered about the night... Zen already talked to Luna, she only didn't remember that.

"Well... he knows you exist, and he knows it very well. When you were drunk, you kept kissing him and telling him he's cute and sexy... you even said some pervy things, but it was really funny. He then woke me up, and he was kind of... afraid of you." Balth laughed, patting his sister's shoulder.

"I WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?" Luna asked, as she slammed her head on the table... she then quietly laughed at herself. "Poor Zen, he saw me only when I was drunk."

"And you were making out with Alix." Hank shouted at her from the other side of the street, as he ran closer to them. "Look, she really loves Zen. She has that look."

"You mean... 'The Look'? Damn, but Zen likes Diana... are you serious, Hank?" Balth asked, as Hank happily nodded his head. Lux didn't even look at him... she actually liked him, but she couldn't tell... she needed to know Hank really cares about her first. Therefore she didn't do the same thing Diana did.

"There's one thing, Balth..." Hank came closer to his friend, and he started whispering so Luna couldn't hear that. "Zen noticed she has 'The Look'. But how would he notice it, if he wasn't looking at her? Fortunately, he doesn't know about it... I still think he likes her too... why would he keep looking at her if he didn't like something about her?"

"Do you think that Zen and Luna... I'm not sure, Hank. Especially not after yesterday night, since Luna and Zen had a... let's say, close call. But if it's true, then we gotta do something." Balth whispered back, making sure Luna, Lux and Ian didn't hear that.

"No worries... if it's true love, they will find out about it soon. And if I'm wrong... well, I am never wrong! I knew Alix and Bass would be together from the very first moment they noticed each other. Same with you and Lucy. Looks can tell more than you think."

"So they have to do it themselves... are you sure we don't have to do anything? I don't want to see any of them get hurt... if Zen 'changes' the girls too often, he's gonna end heartbroken, and then-..." Balth said, but got interrupted by Hank.

"Nothing like that is gonna happen. Trust me. We can't do anything about this. I'm 95% sure those two are meant for each other. The last 5 goes to Diana and other girls." Hank said, looking over to Lux and smiling. She didn't even notice him.

"I still don't understand why is Lux your mentor... for example, me and Sona both use music, Zen and Zed are assasins who use similiar techniques... but you and Lux? I might have missed something, but I still don't get this one." Balthazar told his friend, as they both stopped whispering. Luna, Ian and Lux didn't even ask about it, they didn't want to know what were those two talking about.

"No idea. But we'll find out, I hope. Let's not bother about it and go home now... we all need the rest." Hank said, as they all went back to Craig's. All of the people were standing in front of the pub, probably waiting for Craig to come out.

"Thank you all for coming." Craig began, as he started cleaning up the mess around his pub. "I really appreciate it, and I hope you all come back someday, and we can prob'ly have some fun again! I'm happy that all of you enjoyed, thank you."

"Thank you too, Craig." Alix said, while holding Basset's hand. "Thanks to you, we are together now. I really like your pub, and I am sure all of us will come back here again!"

"Yeah, your beer is as good as Gragas'. He'll be extremely happy that someone else is interested in the same business, and probably one day you two will own the best pub in Valoran!" Kata said, as all of the champions said their goodbyes.

Darius, Draven and Talon were waiting for Katarina, who asked Garen and the other Demacians to come with them. They accepted, and went to Noxus for a party. Even Galio joined them.

All the newbie teams went their separate ways. Basset's home was near Alix's and Arris' home, so they went together. The others went back home too; either in groups or alone.

San and Braum stayed and helped Craig with cleaning up the mess, while the S.A.S.G. decided to go to Menz City and have a rest there. Zen went back to Piltover together with Jinx and Ezreal, and they both decided to visit one guy and cause some trouble together...

Balth, Luna and Hank were left alone. Since Hank's family lived in Nevada, he had only a small flat in Demacia, and he didn't want to be alone, he decided to pay Balth's parents a visit. They were ready to go, until...

"So you're going away too?" Sona asked, as she sat on a nearby chair. "Bye guys, it was nice meeting you today!"

"Uh... listen, Sona, if you want, you can come over and we can stay in our house until today's training... agree?" Balth said, and the Maven of the Strings stood up immediately.

"Of course I do! But only if your family has no problems with it. Otherwise I'll have to join Ez and those two in Piltover... or join Caitlyn and Vi and help them find those three." she sighed, standing up. Balth smiled, and they all waved Craig, San and Braum before leaving.

It took them only a short while, and they were standing in front od Balth's and Luna's home. Hank rang the doorbell, and in few seconds their parents opened the door.

"Balthazar... you're okay..." their mother said, before both she and his father hugged him. They didn't even notice Sona and Hank...

"Mommy, daddy, I missed you so much... how are you?" Balth asked, as those two smiled, hugging him even tighter.

"We're fine, sweety... oh God, we were so worried about you. When we heard you went to the Champion Registration... oh my God, why did you do that? You know it's dangerous! Anyway, how did it go?" the parents asked, finally letting go of Balth.

"Well... both me and Hank were successful, and we are CHAMPIONS! REAL CHAMPIONS! I still don't believe we actually did it!" Balth happily said, before noticing the others that were waiting. "Uh, we actually brought some friends... is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Sure, come in!" his dad said, as Balth, Luna, Hank and Sona entered the house. The first thing his parents noticed were the wings he had...

"WHAT ARE THOSE? WINGS? H... HOW?" his mother asked, as Luna laughed and Hank did the same. They had no idea how could their son possibly have wings... like a real angel.

"Long story." Hank retorted, stretching out his hand. "Hello. Nice meeting you again. No worries, the Registration went as planned, and nothing happened to Balth."

"Hi, Hank. How were your holidays in Nevada?" Balth's dad asked Hank, still trying to absorb all the information as quickly as he could.

"Okay. Could've been better though, Sanford and Hank were on some kind of a secret mission again, saving Deimos from trouble... usual stuff. So I was alone for a while, but I was finally given my halo... so it was worth the wait." Hank answered, as Sona stepped in, shocking both of the parents.

"Hello... my name is Sona, and I'm Balthazar's mentor. Nice to meet you." Sona said, as Balth's dad almost passed out... he was her huge fan. Fortunately, Luna and the mom held him, and he didn't fall down.

"Are you really... Sona? Oh God... it feels like a dream to me." the mother said, as both her and dad went to their room for a while. "You three can do anything you want... but we need to have a talk with you, Balth."

"Really? What happened?" Balth asked, just to get a shocking answer from his parents...

"That's what WE should ask YOU. How was your meeting with Genjuros?" the dad asked, as Balth started playing his guitar because he felt extremely nervous.

"So you know..."

* * *

_That's it... sorry for it being so short..._

_But actually, 3301 words is a LOT... just less than the chapter before..._

_I'm honestly really excited about the next chapter, because... I have no idea how to begin with it._

_So now, I need a pause... and a long one. After all, I worked too much on fanfics now... rest needed._

_Thanks for reading this, if you liked it don't forget to fave and follow!_

_Also leave some feedback in either a review or by PMing me, it's up to you which method you prefer._

_I accept criticism. One of the things I love the most is when someone leaves a constructive citicisim... so please, criticise me so i can fix the mistakes and get better! ;)_

_I'm done now... stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 16 - Dual Vocals

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Dual Vocals**

* * *

**A/N**

_Hi guys! I think you've noticed something weird about this chapter... wait, there is no way you could. Actually, this is the end._

_Fortunately, only end of the first part of the story! So no, the story is not over. This is just a major milestone in our story. From now on... shit gets real._

_I would like to thank you for all the support. I really appreciate it. So now, the first part ends._

_I decided to split it into several parts... so i can, you know, take a longer break to prepare for better chapters. You won't even notice it, I just did that because I w__ant to make this story EXTELREMELY LONG._

_If I had to pick a song which fits this part the best... it would be either 'Lucy', 'Angel With a Shotgun' or 'Intoxicated'... be sure to tell me your opinion! For me, the BEST of those is 'Angel With a Shotgun'. THE CAB = AWESOME!_

_Anyway, I don't want to spoiler but we're gonna have some Balth x Lucy and the shipping stuff... did I just spoiler? Fuck me..._

_We'll celebrate this with a song! It's gonna be song 'Fight For This Love' by Cheryl Cole!_

_I've been listening to random nightcore stuff (as always), and I somehow came to this song... I loved the song a long time ago... now, let's remember those good old times!_

_Oh, and also... HAPPY VALENTINE'S!_

_Let's begin with this already, we don't want to slow this down and delay the end of the first part._

_So now... 'Dual Vocals' begins. Enjoy!_

* * *

_"So that's how it all began... your story is so far extremely interesting, but I have to go already."_

"No problem. I hope this was enough for you... I'm sorry you didn't hear it from others' point of view, it would probably be a lot more interesting."

_"Yeah, it would've been better if S.A.S.G. and your team came... but having you, Lux and Luna here was enough for me. Thank you all for taking your time!"_

"No problem, Mr. Logan McCarter. I hope we meet each other again!"

_"I'm pretty sure we will. Have you read the prophecy? The propecy says that we will meet again."_

"Wait... I know what is going on. You know who Genjuros is. You even know who Frost King Samuel and Pitch Black are. Don't even try to deny that."

_"There's so much more about it... you will become a member of the Guardians of life. You - The Lord of Rhythm, The Frost King, The Burning Prince, The Hunchback Blacksmith, The Builder of Earth, The Mage of Tomorrow and The Code Master."_

"Which one of those are you? I know you are one of them... one of us!"

_"I could use my powers to make you forget about everything. I can predict what are you about to do, and what is gonna happen. I am able to change your decisions. But I won't do it... how could a Code Master do that to his ally?"_

"The Code Master... it's you..."

_"Please, call me Logan. After all, we are gonna be friends once, whether you like it or not. See you later, Lord of Rhythm. Or should I say Balth?"_

"Bye... Logan."

* * *

"Okay, do you want to hear what really happened?" Balth asked, noticing both of his parents were worried. He never saw them like that before...

"Tell us... is it true, Balth? Is Genjuros really back? And did he really target you?" dad asked, nervously kracking his knuckles. Balth didn't stop playing the guitar, he felt the same way like his dad.

"I'm sorry... but I am the Lord of Rhythm. I am the only one that can stop him now. I understand that you're worried... and so am I... but I fully unlocked my powers. Look at what I've created!" Balth smiled, showing his parents the wings he had.

"You... created those wings? How?" mom asked, and that was when Hank stepped in to explain it from his point of view.

"Sorry to interrupt you... but we were chilling out at Craig's, Luna was drunken again, and I was having a rest after my performance and smoking cigarettes just because of reasons. When me and one other member of our team - Zen came out to look for Balth... he was injured, but he still decided to follow Genjuros and save Jinx... heck, he even created those wings and sacrificed a part of his life to save her."

"He is a fighter, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson! He is powerful enough to wipe out whole Valoran by himself... but he is not like Genjuros. Balthazar knows his limits, but doesn't hesitate when something awful is happening. And he's got such a sweet voice, and adorable smile..." Sona said, before realising what she actually said... "Oops... sorry, I got carried away."

"Sona, what was that?" Balth asked her, as a devious smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that I said it out loud... sorry Balth, I'm so sorry..." she answered, looking away awkwardly.

"Sona... do you really mean it?" Balth asked again, and when Sona heard that she blushed a bit. She didn't blush too much... but enough for the others to notice she felt something.

"Yes, of course! Your smile is the most adorable, while your songs are the most enjoyable. No wonder Lucy Southgate fell in love with you so quickly!" Sona said, as a tear formed in Balth's eye... it was all coming back to him.

The first encounter with Genjuros' clones, the encounters with the weaker ones... meeting Zen, Alix and Bass... San, Craig and Arris... then the S.A.S.G. and the party... his wings... even how he and Lucy finished off the fake Genjuros... then meeting with Pitch, Derek, Sha, Sam and Elsa... news about Sam's suicide... making Pitch an ally... it was too much at once.

"Oh... I shouldn't have said that... sorry again, Balth... I'm so stupid..." Sona said, and now Balth aimed his guitar at Sona's chest. She stepped back, fearing she would get hurt.

"BALTH! PUT THAT DOWN! NOW! DON'T DO IT!" Luna shouted at her brother, trying to take the guitar out of his hands. Unfortunately, he held it tight and she couldn't get it out of his grip.

"Never. Never ever in your whole fucking life say that again. You're not stupid. Losing Lucy is my fault only, and it happened only because a fucking douchebag like me fucked every single shit up. Don't blame yourself for my fucktardness... blame it on me." Balth said, lovering his guitar and slowly going back into his room.

"No, Balth wait..." his dad said, as he went after his son but got stopped by Luna. "He needs to be alone for a while. Or at least with someone who's been there with him. Hank, could you please go up there and cheer your friend up?"

"I'll try that. Hope he doesn't get mad." Hank sighed, as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He slowly opened the door, expecting a guitar to be thrown at him. But instead, he saw Balth lying on the bed, crying.

"Balth, ya alright?" he asked, and after hearing him Balth stopped crying almost immediately.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to knock?" he snapped out, shocking Hank who's never seen his friend in such a state.

"Man, what happened? Sona only wanted to be kind and polite, what reason did you have to act like that?" Hank asked back, expecting a hit again... but since that wasn't Balthazar's style, nothing like that happened.

"I've just realised how many mistakes have I made. And having to battle Genjuros is my punishment... this life doesn't make sense anymore, does it?"

"That's not a punishment. It's a honor. You have to appreciate it, Balth... because when you lose those powers, you'll miss them." Hank said, taking out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. "Let's go talk on the balcony for a while."

"Uh... nicotine is not good for health, it can damage your lungs if you smoke too often." Balth responded, shocking Hank. He's never said that kind of thing before...

"And from when do you care about your lungs?"

"True fact." Balth laughed, taking the cigarette and lighting it up. They oened the balcony doors, and went out, as the strong wind blew their hair right into their faces.

"Not a good idea, i think my hair's gonna end up on fire." Hank said, as he stopped smoking and Balth did the same. Safety on the first place... smoking on the second one.

Hank then continued: "Look, i'm not good in making people happy, but I have to tell you this... it's not your fault. It was Genjuros who caused the accident and killed Lucy. All you need to do is learn how to live with it... if I could, I would revive Lucy with my halo... but she's been dead for too long already. My halo has no effect anymore."

"Thanks, Hank... but I think I have to be alone now... I just need to calm down." Balth said, as they both entered the room again.

"No probs. I understand ya. But remember, if anything happens, let us know. We're here for you." Hank ended the conversation, and left the room slowly... Luna and Sona were still waiting, and the parents were probably in their room.

"How did it go?" Sona asked, crying more than Balth after hearing about Lucy.

"Oh, why so sad? What happened? Ya okay, Sona?"

"She just thinks it's her fault... let me take a look at it. After all, I'm his sister. I know how to make him feel better." Luna responded, but just as she was about to go see her brother, Sona gestured her to wait.

"I think I should be the one that goes there. I need to apologize." she said, as she ran up to Balth's room as fast as she could. Hank and Luna tried to stop her... but they were slow, and when Luna slipped, they both fell down.

It was up to Sona now... she opened the door slowly...

* * *

"Why me? Why am I always the chosen one? Please make this stop..." Balth sighed, looking at Lucy's picture again. "If it was you, Lucy... you would know what to do. So why can't I know what to do?"

"You're just overreacting. It can't be that bad to be able to do anything you want just by singing a song or a simple rhyme!" Sona said, sitting down next to Balthazar.

"You have no idea how my powers work..." he said, showing Sona his left arm... it was burned and had like over 20 scars... fresh ones that he got not so long ago.

"Did... Genjuros do this to you? He wouldn't do that... trust me, I know that." Sona smiled, but somewhere deep inside it hurt her to see Balth in such a state. She cared about him and his health...

"Nope. This shit is all my fault... every single time I use my powers, a sacrifice has to be made in order for them to work. Sometimes I think that I should have never been born. What is a coward like me still even doing here on this world? Why do I still live, and people like Lucy die? The world is so unfair..."

"How can you even say something like that? There is no one as brave as you! You were fighting against Genjuros alone... if I was you, I would never be able to do such a thing. You are important..." Sona explained, only to get interrupted by Balth who was pissed off at the moment.

"Know what? Let's just give Genjuros and my powers aside. Think of me as a person. A person who preferred to study than to take care of his love, and a person who fucks up every single thing he touches. I'm a disaster... and I still have no idea why don't you all hate me."

"You couldn't have known a thing like that would happen. I would do the same thing you did, Balth." Sona smiled, trying to make the Lord of Rhythm feel at least a bit better... it didn't work.

"But you only WOULD. I really did it. You know... once, there will be the Judgement Day. And when God asks me why did I not help Lucy... what am I gonna tell him? That I had to study?" he sighed, aiming his shotgun at himself... yeah, he still had it.

"You might have lost your love... but think of how many innocent lives have you saved when you battled Genjuros! If it wasn't for you, they would be probably dead!"

"If I wasn't there, that little fucker wouldn't even let us know that he still lives. I am the only reason why he is here... I am the only Musician left. When I die, he will leave the whole Valoraj alone..." Balth said, clenching his fists at the thought of Genjuros... that bitch was the man who killed Lucy.

"Balth, stop saying things like that. You cannot die... you have been gifted with powers most of us can only dream of... you're God's miracle! The fact that you are here with me is so magical... everyone would want this to happen." said Sona, holding Balth's hand. "You are something special, Balth."

"NO! I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING COWARD! ZEN'S ORIGAMI POWERS ARE SPECIAL! HANK'S HALO IS SPECIAL! HECK, EVEN BRAUM'S SHIELD AND KATARINA'S SKILL ARE SPECIAL! BUT NOT MY POWERS! AND AFTER ALL, WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME EXCEPT THOSE STUPID POWERS?"

"You have the most beautiful smile when you're excited." Sona began, holding his hand tighter. "You have more courage in yourself than any other man in this world. You never turn back when you begin with something. Whether it's dangerous or not, you insist on finishing it."

"Sona... do you... really mean it?" Balth asked, thinking about his deceased girlfriend... Sona was not an ordinary girl. There was something interesting about her... something that made Balth think whether is the love of his life Sona or Lucy... heck, he knew Lucy for a long time! But Sona was not his friend for a long time...

"I just... sorry, I know you have Lucy, I kind of forgot... I feel so sorry, please forgive m-" Sona said, as she got interrupted by Balth who pulled her into a kiss... she couldn't believe he just did that. And neither could he...

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know why did I do that... God, it was awkward... but it felt so good..." Balth smiled, pulling himself away. What's he gonna tell Lucy?

"It was... beautiful... I've never experienced that kind of a feeling. It keeps warming my heart up... it feels weird, what's that?" Sona asked, trying to enjoy the moment as much as she could... and not to wake up... it felt like a dream to her.

"No, it can't be... we need to talk to Hank right now. He'll know..."

* * *

_"What's the matter with you, Balth?"_

"Lucy... I'm sorry, I didn't want to... I'm so sorry..."

_"Sorry? Why? What did you do?"_

"I just fell in love with Sona... I can't believe, I'm such a fool..."

_"What's so bad on that? There is almost 0% chance that I will come back to that world again... you can't stay alone forever, Balth. And at least it's Sona, and not someone like Jinx..."_

"But I always thought it was you... I thought it was you the whole time. I want you to be the girl who I stay with..."

_"Don't worry, Balth... we've enjoyed some wonderful years together... I will love you forever. Even if I somehow come back and find someone else... there will always be place for you in my heart."_

"So... we're in the friendzone now?"

_"No... we are just a pair of lovers who were separated from each other because of one bitch..."_

"And that bitch will regret killing you... I will kill him slowly, I promise. And I'll enjoy it."

_"No, Balth... you don't know what is he capable of. You can't do it... he will kill you. When my car crashed, I didn't die... he made me fight him. I lost... he was just too strong. He then killed me quickly... it was a fair fight, and he won. He was king enough and he didn't make me suffer."_

"I don't give a single fuck. Despite the fact that he killed you and Lucian's wife, he almost killed many more people... including Jinx. He has to pay."

_"We'll discuss that later... now, you've still got one beautiful girl to look after. Stop being stupid and go for her! You'll regret it later... trust me, I've experienced that myself. Listen, just act the same way you would act if she was me... and trust your own heart."_

* * *

"Why Hank? What does he have to do with all this? You're either pranking me or trying to change the subject of this talk to make this feel less awkward."

"I just... sorry, I've panicked. I'm sorry for all of this Sona... you deserve someone a LOT better than a piece of trash like me. You are a gorgeous woman, and a clever person... it was a stupid idea to think I can just kiss you like th-..." Balth said, but Sona silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

"If you insult yourself again, I'll beat the living crap out of you. And I mean that literally, Balth. I've never been loved by someone, people always kept laughing at me when I was younger, and totally ignored me when I grew up. I've always been just a thing people could laugh at... I couldn't fit anywhere, and I was always the biggest disaster. I'm st-..." Sona said, and Balth did the same thing she did a while ago.

"Look, Sona... you are a perfect girl. And I really feel something for you... I won't lie to you about this. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea... by loving me, you would put yourself into extreme danger... dating me is worse than dying because of some kind of disease..." Balth sighed, moving a bit away from Sona... but she had a perfect idea.

"I know about a perfect cure." she laughed, as she quickly threw him down on the bed and sat on him, pressing her lips on his. He didn't resist... he didn't want to. He hated to admit it... but he has learned how to love again

They didn't stop for a minute, until they both needed to breathe in some oxygen. Sona didn't say a single word. Neither did Balth. They just smiled, and Balth grabbed her hand.

Then, they walked back down to Luna and Hank... hand in hand.

* * *

"Fuck, Deerclops incoming!" Hank shouted, as he almost dropped his laptop at the sight of the one-eyed beast. Luna noticed it too late, and the giant deer was already destroying their camp.

"Got some pigs, we can take care of it." Luna said, as she led a huge army of pigmen to battle the beast... of course, they died extremrly quickly. Hank and Luna were playing 'Don't Starve Together'... it was a game they both liked. And they really enjoyed playing it... especially because they didn't starve.

"Hounds coming, Luna! Look... I've got an idea. Let's lead all of those guys to the Beefalo herd. We'll get rid of both Deerclops ans Hounds, plus we'll get tons of meat during the process." Hank said, as Luna just nodded her head and they did what they planned... and in fact, it worked perfectly.

"Nice, Hank... day 280, over. Summer finally begins tomorrow, and I can go for my honey again. And the farms can grow again..." Luna calmed down, before turning around to see Balth and Sona... they looked extremely happy. They looked like a real couple... but Luna didn't know, that in fact, they already were a couple.

"Just don't forget to gather the heals for the next winter, and I think I'm gonna spawn a Krampi next time I kill a rabb-... Balth, you're alright! And Sona is... oh no." Hank gasped, noticing Sona and Balth shared 'The Look'.

"What's the matter, Hank? I just needed to be alone, and Sona also knows how to help..." Balth giggled, trying not to let out anything suspicious. But he could not fool Hank's eyes...

"You two... what? I mean... you two? How the hell did it happen that fast? And you finally stopped with Lucy... not that I didn't like you two being together... but she is... kinda dead." Hank smiled, hugging them both.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Do you really think that me and Balth... I'm too weird for a guy like him." Sona lied, trying to sound as much honest as she could... Balh told her earlier that Hank can find out when someone loves someone... they had to act it perfectly.

"We might be friends, but we actually have nothing in common. Sorry to tell you this, Hank, but you're wrong about us. Me and Sona are NOT a couple, and we are NEVER gonna be one."

"That's what you say. But I'm pretty damn sure you two will end up together. Either Lucy or Sona. And remember, Balth... I can notice it when you have 'The Look'." Hank said, keeping an eye on both of them. They managed to fool his look... but it's just a matter of time until he finds out.

"Well, what are we gonna do now? Any ideas? Usually I'd hang out with Zane, Ellie, Mark and Tiffany. Now all we can do is drink some beer while mom and dad watch the TV... when they find out we were drinking THAT MUCH... they'll kill us." Luna laughed, remembering about their party.

It was the party they had the night when they found Lux in the sewers. Balth was so lifeless that night... he was the only one that had no reason to party... his girlfriend was dead.

"Don't even remind me of Zane... everytime I think about that guy, the '16 girls' incident comes back to my head. I don't remember anything... only waking up with 16 girls in his bedroom. Fortunately, Lucy was one of them..." Balth sighed, questioning himself whether it was a good idea or not to tell Sona about it...

"So... you did that with 16 girls?" Sona asked, as a kinky grin started appearing on his face. Balth noticed it, and thought of something to prevent Hank from noticing Sona's look...

"What? If you mean like... having sex... then no, I did not have sex with any of those... only once with Lucy, but that does not count, she was my girlfriend and... ugh, I feel really awkward... remember that YOU made me say that." Balth told Sona, making her laugh. It was so difficult not to smile when he heard her beautiful laugh...

"Yeah, all he did was make out with them and kiss them... not sex. But I didn't know you and Lucy... when did you have sex actually?" Hank said, as Balth gestured him to shut up... if their parents heard them, he would be dead.

"Look, I didn't want to be with those girls... I've just been drinking too much. From that moment, I never drank alcohol again. And the thing about Lucy... we were alone, and we... decided to try it." he smiled, thinking about Lucy again... this time, he did not feel sad. He and Lucy loved each other... but he had to move on.

"How does it feel? I mean, I've never had sex before and..." Sona began, but got interrupted by Luna who noticed her tone was a bit too loud...

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay? Anyway, I think we should go somewhere... what do you think?" she asked, as an idea came to Balth's mind. Hank just sat back, and Sona sat next to him... they needed a rest.

"I'm going to give Lucy a visit... and that is a thing I'm going to have to do alone. You three need to stay here and get some good sleep." Balth said, as they all did what he told them to. Hank decided to lie on a nearby couch, while Luna led Sona to Balth's room where she slept... and Luna then of course entered her own room and had her rest there.

"Let's just get this thing done..." Balth sighed, leaving the house and taking the quickiest path to the graveyard. By that time Genjuros' scouts were everywhere, and Balth was sure they were watching him... after the battle they had, being alone was dangerous even in Demacia.

After that, he quickly reached Lucy's grave. He knew that place perfectly well. It was full of different types of roses: blue roses, red roses, origami roses... Balth really loved Lucy. Even though it did not make him happy, he had to pay respects. And he did that almost every single day, despite the situation he was in.

"Let's try to rhyme now again instead of singing..." he thought to himself, as he started to whisper something quietly...

_"To tell you that I need you,_

_I brought some pretty roses._

_To tell you that I love you,_

_I have to stay and focus._

_To tell you that I miss you,_

_I cry, knowing it's pointless._

_To show that I still have you,_

_and our love still stays the strongest."_

"I'm so sorry for everything, Lucy... but I promise, I will bring you back. I will find a way to bring you back, and I'll do it at any costs.

_I'd rather die knowing you are fine,_

_than live knowing you ain't mine."_

After placing down the roses, Balth ran back home. He was surprised by an Akali clone, but quickly took care of her and continued onwards.

He came home only to hear complete silence... like if no one was home. He started to worry, but calmed down when he saw Hank asleep on the ground. Luna was probably asleep too... but what about Sona?

He decided to check out. As he walked up the stairs, he thought of a possibility that Sona could be sleeping in Luna's room... unfortunately, she was sleeping in his room... he tried to enter without waking her up, but his wings were a problem when walking through doorways.

"Oh, sorry... I just... fell asleep here, because this bed is so soft... sorry, I'm leaving." Sona said, before yawning and standing up. Balth found her yawn extremely cute, and gestured her to stay.

"No, Sona. Keep calm, and sleep. I'm okay with sleeping on the floor over here, and I insist you get a good sleep now." he responded, as he covered himself in his own wings. He quickly took off his jeans, making Sona blush.

"No worries, I'm not looking at you."

"Look, Sona... I don't care if you look or not. After all, if I had a problem with that I would not take those jeans off, would I?" Balth laughed, noticing Sona was in her underwear too. "But if YOU have some kind of a problem with me seeing you in your panties, hide under that blanket I've got there."

"I can't let you sleep on the ground in your own home... come here. It's either you or none of us." Sona said, as an idea came to Balth's mind... he really didn't want to do that, especially after visiting Lucy's grave... or actually, he kinda wanted it...

"Look, you can chose now: You can either stay there and sleep, while I stay here down on the floor and have some rest too... or we can both sleep on that bed, because I just can't let you sleep anywhere else... so it's up to you... wanna feel comfortable or uncomfortable?"

"There's no thing such as feeling uncomfortable... i'm gonna be either comfortable or happy. And if you want me to stay here..." she smiled, moving a bit away and creating some place for Balth. "So be it then."

"Uh... okay... but don't tell Luna or Hank about this. Especially not Hank. When they find out, the whole League is going to gossip about us... and we don't want that to happen." Balth said, but Sona had something more to say.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... I really like you, Balth. But why did you kiss me back then? I'm kind of confused right now, and..."

"Sona. Don't say anything more now. You know, I've never ever felt anything towards a girl who was not Lucy... but when I first saw you, that changed. I mean, I never thought I'll learn to love again, as I said before." Balth said, creating a smile on Sona's face.

"Did you just... say love? Do you love me?" she asked, not believing her own words... how could such a cool guy love a girl like her?

"It's not that kind of love yet, Sona. We've known each other for barely a day. But after a month or two... we can finally call it love. Right now, I only have a little crush on you, nothing else." he answered, giving Sona a quick kiss.

"Now that's what Hank should've told Lux. Look, Balth... I've never had any boyfriend before, and I really want to find out how does it feel to love someone. May we try?" she said, warming up Balth's heart for a second. But then he remembered about Genjuros and all the people that might try to hurt her...

"We may, Sona. But I can't put you in danger in these days... by being with me you wouod put yourself in extreme danger. Genjuros is out there, and he is pissed off. I can't just do this to a beautiful girl like y-..."

"Balth... if we want to be together, we gotta fight for this love." Sona began, as an awesome idea came to her mind. "Even though I'm not a Musician, you'll love this song. Trust me."

"Oh, okay then. But don't sing too loud, because we don't want any of them to find out." he smiled, laying down next to her and starting to listen to her beautiful voice...

* * *

_"Too much of anything can make you sick,_

_even the good can be a curse._

_Makes it hard to know, which road to go down,_

_know when too much can get you hurt._

_Is it better?_

_Is it worse?_

_Are we sitting in reverse?_

_It's just like we're going backwards!_

_I know where I want this to go,_

_driving fast but let's go slow,_

_what I don't wanna do is crash, no..._

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone,_

_there's always a place in me, that you can call home._

_When you feel, like we're growing apart,_

_let's just go back, back, back, back,_

_back to the start, oh!_

_Anything that's worth having,_

_is sure enough worth fighting for!_

_Quitting's out of the question,_

_when it gets tough, gonna fight some more._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for._

_Now everyday ain't gonn' be no picnic,_

_love ain't a walk in the park._

_All you can do is make the best of it, now,_

_can't be afraid of the dark!_

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone,_

_there's always a place in me, that you can call home._

_Whenever you feel, like we're growing apart,_

_let's just go back, back, back, back,_

_back to the start, oh..._

_Anything that's worth having,_

_is sure enough worth fighting for._

_Quitting's out of the question,_

_when it gets tough, gonna fight some more!_

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We'v gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for._

_I don't know where we're heading,_

_I'm willing and ready to go._

_We've been driving so fast,_

_we just need to slow down,_

_and just roll... on!_

_Anything that's worth having,_

_is sure enough worth fighting for!_

_Quitting's out of the question,_

_when it gets tough, gotta fight some more!_

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for!_

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_fight for this love._

_If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for! Oh!"_

* * *

"That was beautiful, Sona... really beautiful. But now, we gotta sleep... good, uh... day?" Balth said, as Sona gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good... day... Lord of Rhythm."

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Piltover:_

"Damn, where's Zen?" Jinx asked Ezreal, who shrugged his shoulders as they both sat down on the ground. Zen had to bring them some weapons and stuff... the only problem was that he was missing.

"No idea. How long can it possibly take him, to just simply go visit that weird guy and take all the stuff we need? For fuck's sake, we're not planning a bank heist!" she answered, angrily punching the wall next to them.

"Keep calm, lassie." a calm voice said from nowhere, as Zen appeared in front of the two. "Surprise."

"Lassie? Come on, you're not Gangplank!" Jinx snapped out, just to hear Ez laughing.

"Nice accent though, Zen. Just don't talk like that in front of Gangbang, he hates when someone tries to talk that way. Only he and MF are the people that talk 'Pirate' in League." Ez said, and both Zen and Jinx laughed when he called that pirate 'Gangbang'.

"Look, I've got the stuff. Some fireworks, some weapons Hank gave us back there, and some flashbangs. Also the smokes, and since Cait and Vi hate sprayers... you can guess what'd I bring..."

"Hold on, dude." Ez interrupted him. "There's not just Cait and Vi. Today it's even Jayce and Jabby. You know what that means, right?"

"I do. We've got two more cops to piss off." Zen grinned, as the trio continued onwards...

"HEY CAITLYN! WANNA HAVE SOME FUN? I KNOW YOU DO! COME OUT, ME AND FISHBONES ARE WAITING!" Jinx laughed maniacally, and they began... fortunately for them, Caitlyn and Vi weren't that far...

* * *

_Well, that's it. I've never ended a chapter like that, hope it's not too bad._

_We'll soon begin with a 'Chapter Seventeen', and I've got a perfect plan for that chapter._

_We might be coming back to Sam again... hope it doesn't matter that much. :3_

_I'm totally done now... here are your 6000 words. I'm gonna need to have a little rest now..._

_So yeah, fave and follow if you liked this chapter! PM me or review to let me know if you liked the chapter! I appreciate feedback and accept criticism._

_"But SiRoLoL! This A/N sucks!"_

_I don't wanna be rude, but... I don't give a fuck. :3_

_I wish y'all a nice day/night/anything! ;)_


	18. Chapter 17 - Courtesy Call

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Courtesy Call**

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm back after an extremely long break, and I'm glad to be writing this again!_

_This chapter is a bit different from other ones, and since the 'Interview' ended, we'll have something different - at the beginning of each chapter, I will slowly reveal Samuel Anderson's (The Frost King's) past._

_Yeah, that's the guy that faked his death._

_Also, some 'Fairy Tail' characters are mentioned in this chapter... I started watching the anime a while back and just finished the 'Edolas arc'. I just love it too much, so one of the characters mentions a 'Fairy Tail' character, and also some other games or movies, or anything else._

_Also, since this story is called 'Path of The Music', I used another song! This time, it's 'Courtesy Call' by 'Thousand Foot Krutch'!_

**_DISCLAIMER: That song was not made by me, neither were the ones I used previously... just FYI._**

_Great, and we can begin! No long A/N's this time, let's go straight to the story!_

* * *

_Have any of you, ever experienced the feeling when you see something what you want to change, but can't do shit about it? That's what happened to me, many years ago._

_I was sleeping. I was a real weirdo and kept having weird dreams. One of them, though, totally changed my life and made me who I am now._

_So I was sleeping in my bed, and it looked like a normal night. I shared a room with my younger brother - Andy. I had two more sisters - Samantha and Ellie, both of them were younger than I was. So yeah, basically I was the oldest._

_What did my dream look like? Well, at first there was only a light. A bright light of hope in the middle of the darkness. As the time passed the light grew bigger. Bigger and bigger. After a relatively short period of time, the darkness completely dissapeared and there was only light._

_The light meant something was about to happen, and I knew it. I blinked several times as I started to notice ice under my feet and snow falling down from the sky._

_"Hellooooooo? Anyone here?" I shouted, but I didn't recieve any answer. Knowing I can't do anything else, I ran away. I kept running forward for something what felt like eternity, until I finally found a living being._

_"No, please, stay away." that person shouted, and after hearing her voice I knew she was a woman. I came closer and after I noticed her look I recognized her almost instantly. She had icy blue eyes full of tears, and a beautiful platinum blonde hair. She also wore a nice long dress, while I would find it a trouble to walk in a dress like that if I was her._

_"Hello, could you please tell me where I am?" I asked, but no answer came. Instead, the woman defensively lifted her hands up, as if she thought I was going to hurt her._

_"Oh no, it's happening again..." she finally responded, but just when I was a bout to say something she literally shot ice out of her hands. I couldn't believe what I just saw... and actually I didn't even have the time to, because she did it again; this time the ice flew straight through my chest._

_"NO! SAM, PLEASE, NO! ELSA, YOU ARE A MONSTER! CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL... CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL! SORRY SAM, I'M SO SORRY... DON'T FEEL!" the woman screamed, as I dropped down to the ground (probably dead). I caught a quick glimpse of her face... so Elsa, that was her name. "NO, PLEASE... I'M SORRY, SAM!"_

_And that's when I woke up._

* * *

_Somewhere on top of the North Mountain:_

"Oh shit, that was a pretty exhausting one. Shit, why is it so difficult to stop Pitch from sensing my presence?" Sam sighed, staring into the icy walls of his castle. The ice was extremely clear, and it even reflected his face.

"Well, today is your birthday Sam, isn't it? Guess you have to celebrate alone once again. You had everything a man could ever want... a perfect wife, immortality... why would you give up on such a thing?" he asked himself, as a tear formed in his eye.

"Because you are a fighter. You sacrificed yourself as many times as you could, and tried to protect her... but you failed, mate. You are a failure. Who else would have done such a thing? Come on, you are the most overpowered person in this whole motherfucking world! How could a guy like Pitch even win a fight against you? Is that even possible? Dark winning against fire, ice, water, wind, earth, light, electricity and even dark itself? Doesn't seem legit. But you love her... you still love her and you know it. It hurts you not to be able to look at her beautiful smile, listen to her calm voice, or even let her know you love her. But you have to be strong... she is worth it. Even all the pain you suffered when fighting, when Sha tortured you, when Pitch cut off your right hand, or when prince Oliver burned a hole into you... you never gave up. You've made it so far already... just carry on and don't let the odds put you down. After this ends, you will get your reward - freedom and safety. You, Samuel Jacob Anders, will make it out alive. You will either win or die as a hero - your time has come." Sam repeated, encouraging his very own self to fight. He knew that the world was in danger... but not because of Genjuros.

"Kroghone, the Ruthless Ripper. A being who should never even enter this world. He does not come from our world, not from Runeterra, Void, Glade, Aether, Nether, not even Earth. His homeland is a place which no living being with a sane mind even dared to enter. Those who did, never came back. But Kroghone is building up an army, and the only way to defeat him is attacking his own home. Unfortunately, I can't do this alone." Sam sighed, angrily slamming his fist into a nearby wall, creating a hole in it.

"Lord of Rhythm, you are our only hope now. This is the first time in my life I'm actually gonna need help. Good luck with the championship... you're gonna need it."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Demacia:_

"Now don't wake them up, Hank. They look so frickin' cute together! Awwwwwwww!" Luna said, doing a face that Hank found extremely cute and funny.

"I know they do, but we should start moving right now. We can now finally go and join a match! We can finally try how does it feel to be a champion. I don't think Balth would want to miss his first match, so we should wake him up right now." he whispered, giving Balth a strong punch.

"AH... FUCK! Shit, who the fuck did that?" Balth asked, before looking around himself. The first thing he noticed was the woman, who was lying in his arms and sleeping. The second thing was Hank, clenching his fists and grinning like an idiot, pretending nothing happened. Unfortunately for him, Balth knew exactly who was the one that punched him.

"Sona? Looks like you finally moved on!" Hank smiled, before Balthazar angrily jumped into his face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? COULDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING WAKE ME UP LIKE A SANE PERSON? NOW YOU'RE GONNA WAKE SONA UP! IF YOU DO, I'LL PUNCH OUT A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR FACE!" Balth shouted at his friend, slamming his fist into Hank's stomach and hitting him with a left hook.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING HERE, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS YOUR FIRST MATCH! FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF, YOU KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU IN A FIGHT LIKE THIS ANYTIME I WANT!" Hank shouted back, spitting some blood into Balth's face and giving him a strong kick into his ribs.

"YOU ARE SICK, HANK! DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKER... IS THIS WHAT THEY TAUGHT YOU IN NEVADA? WELL GROW UP, MATE! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, THEN DO IT LIKE A MAN!" Balth punched Hank again, only to recieve two almost three times stronger punches from Hank.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME FIGHTING LIKE A MAN! I COULD RIP YOUR ARMS OFF WITH MY MIDDLE FINGER! EVEN LUNA PUNCHES STRONGER THAN YOU DO!" Hank said, attempting to punch Balth who blocked the strike with his wings. Unknown to the two, Sona was already awake and she was laughing out loud.

"THE FUCK YOU SAID ABOUT ME? WANT ME TO THROW YOU INTO THAT WALL?" Luna interrupted the talk, as the two gently shoved her back together.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LUNA! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hank and Balth said at once, before continuing to fight for over ten minutes. After those minutes passed, both of them were pretty beaten up. Hank was noticeably stronger, but Balth could use his wings for fighting.

"TIME TO FUCKING END THIS, YOU'LL REGRET EVERY WORD YOU SAID WHEN I SLOWLY RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!" Hank dodged another punch from Balth, as a green circle appeared around him... like if he wanted to use the power of his halo.

"Can't wait to feel the sweet taste of my blood. You're already dead, Hank. Do you hear something? Those are the voices of hell... they want you to join them." Balth grinned with a devilish grin, creating some kind of a red circle around him. "Didn't you want this to be a fist fight only, Hank?"

"I'm only using a spell that will make my attacks faster and stronger... so I'm basically multiplying my chances of kicking your ass." Hank said, his fists turning red and his face completely black, while the only thing that was visible were his eyes... those were glowing in a bright green flame. After seeing that, Balthazar laughed and stopped with his magic.

"Multiplying won't help you, Hank. No matter how much you try, your chances of winning will always be stuck on zero. I'm sorry, but... that's math."

"Hah. Kinda good one." Sona smiled, knowing the two would never even try to hurt one another. But she was wrong.

"I still don't get what he meant." Luna whispered to Sona's ear, as the Maven of Strings sighed and slapped her forehead.

"I... don't... give... a... FUCK!" Hank angrily shouted, summoning the green magic circle around him again. "Ready to see my true form?"

Sona was starting to feel weird... what if they were not just joking? What if they were really pissed off, and ready to slice the other one with their weapon? What if Hank or Balthazar die...

"STOP IT! I CAN'T LET YOU HURT YOURSELVES! YOU MUST KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW... I'LL DO ANYTHING, BUT PLEASE, STOP IT!" Sona pleaded, tears filling up her eyes. But much to her surprise, the two laughed. They cracked fheir knuckles and rushed up on the other one. "NO PLEASE. I PROMISE I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT... IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. JUST STOP... PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELVES."

"Think we got her?" Balth grinned, as his friend nodded his head. Hank made his spell dissapear and the two shook their hands and laughed.

"Looks like you owe us a drink. You made a promise now." Hank said, as Sona punched both of them with so much force, that it actually sent them flying into a wall. She then turned back to Luna, who was shocked and amazed at once.

"Luna... did you know about it?"

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Luna said, making Sona laugh. That woman was stronger than she looked.

"Shit... you got beaten by a girl, Balth!" Hank laughed, as his friend swung a fist at him. "Whoa, calm down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HANK! YOU GOT PUNCHED FIRST!" Balth snapped at the Icon of Madness, before realizing he and Sona were only in their underwear... awkward moment.

"Put something on yourself... you too, Sona. Strange... why don't I see 'the look' as good as before? I should practice more... or maybe less?" Hank started talking to himself, and when he finished the two were perfectly ready for their first match.

"I'd really appreciate if you came with us, Sona! You could maybe even join a match against us!" Balth grinned, gesturing the others to follow him. Unfortunately, just as he was about to leave the room, his wings got stuck. "NOOOOOO... FUCK THIS! Those things are annooooooooooying..."

"Did you ever say that to your hands or legs when they were stuck? Now, those wings are a part of yourself. You should have known that it's gonna be a problem... but no, you had to be lazy and create wings to catch up to Genjuros faster..." Hank complained, recieving an angry face from Luna.

"Shut uuuuuup... just push me. I count to three, okay?" Balth said, and when seeing all of them nod, he started the countdown. "One."

"Two." Luna continued, ready to cut Balth's wings off when they get out of the room.

"Fuck you..." Hank whispered, but loud enough for Balth to hear.

"No, fuck YOU!" the Musician retorted, angrily clenching his fists. And so another arguement started...

"The fuck did you say?"

"Fuck off already!"

"STOP IT! THREE! FUCKING THREE!" Sona stopped the argument, as they all pushed Balth. At first, he thought they would rip his wings off, but after a short while, he felt his wings being able to move again.

"Ugh... I'm the only one that doesn't swear. And I actually can't believe it was that simple." Luna smiled, but the smile dissapeared when she saw the wall. There was a huge hole in it... Balthazar's wings were pretty hard to destroy. "Parents are gonna kill us..."

"What? No! Of course not, it can't be that bad." Hank said, turning around and jumping back from the shock. "IT WASN'T ME! BALTH IS THE ONE WHO BROKE THE WALL!"

"C'mon, it can't be that bad, you're both just overre-..." Balth stopped in the middle of the sentence, when he saw what his wings caused. "WHAT THE FUUUUUCK? THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME!"

"Sillies... just calm down." Sona smiled, calmly turning around. "OH FUCK! WE ARE SO SCREWED! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"It was at this moment Balthazar knew... he fucked up." a female voice said from behind them, as they turned around to see a familiar person standing in the doorway.

"Lux... how did you get here? And... WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Luna asked, recieving a laugh as a response.

"I've been with you the whole time, guys! I'm not the type of a person who likes parties that much... I didn't have fun in Noxus, so I came back here. Took me a while, but when I arrived, you were sleeping." Lux explained, playing with her own hair.

"Anyway... there's one thing I was wondering about. Why did the first clones look EXACTLY like their real counterparts, while the second ones were like borrowed from a match? They had HP bars, red eyes, used only their Q, W, E and R spells and occasionally also carried some items that are used in the Fields. Weird, isn't it?" Hank said, as they walked out of the house as fast as possible (Balth was nervously biting his fingernails, while Sona was chewing her own hair all the time).

"Well done, mate. You hit the bullseye. Now I can finally tell you what is actually going on." another voice whispered from the other side of the street, when they were all out of the house.

"Who is that again? We're not a fucking club!" Balth sighed, as they all turned to see the person who as talking. The person they saw was dead... or was at least supposed to be. "You... why are you still alive? What happened? How did you... what? Pitch told me you committed a suicide!"

"I did. It took me long to plan it perfectly, but yeah, I escaped my own death. Now, I am officially a dead man. And you are now fighting against two clone-creating dumbasses. One of them is able to create tons of clones, but their power is limited - that's our good old friend Genji. The second one prefers to create powerful ones... almost identical to their real versions. Those are extremely tough and their personalities are extremely accurate. When fighting against a 'Strong' Darius Clone, it's as if you were fighting against Darius himself."

"Are you... no, you can't be... Sam? Samuel Jacob Anders?" Luna asked, as her eyes actually started to tear up. She never thought she would meet this guy again... and definitely not in a situation like that. "Are you... The Frost King?"

"Luna? Is that really you? It's been so long... I never thought I'd see your face again... I missed you so much." Sam smiled, walking up to Luna and pulling her into a hug. Lux and Sona found it cute and beautiful, while Balth and Hank found it extremely strange.

"Explain yourselves." Hank said, crossing his arms and resting his head on Lux's shoulder. She didn't notice it, and even if she did she wouldn't care. "The hell is going on?"

"I've visited thousands of places so far. I met a mage called Lucy Heartfilia and her 'Dragon Slayer' friend, I met a guy called Naruto and his group of friends, I helped a group of survivors escape a zombie apocalypse and I joined some weird guys in a battle between the BLU and RED companies. I even applied for a job as a night guard in some weird pizzeria which was full of extremely creepy animatronics that were trying to KILL ME! But you... there's no way I could EVER forget about you, Luna. You were there for me when I was down... I can never thank you enough for that." Sam tightened his grip, preventing Luna from breathing for a short while. Balth was shocked when he heard the name 'Lucy', but realized that 'Heartfilia' and 'Southgate' are not the same person.

"Damn, I've heard ALL of those names somewhere. In a game or something like that. Why is our world so screwed up?" Sona sighed, but others seemed to have ignored her.

"That's what friends are for... and you were my only friend back then. How were you doing? I've not heard a single word about you, looks like you like being hidden." Luna smiled, as Sam finally let go of her.

"I've made too many mistakes. I need to suffer the consequences and fix everything I fucked up. That's why I came here... I'm sorry, but I'll have to erase your memory." Sam said, as everyone instinctively stepped back.

"You WHAT? Are you kidding me? Look, I have no idea what happend between you and Luna, but I promise we will keep it a secret. Just don't try any of your tricks on us." Hank angriliy responded, summoning an AT4 (one of his favourite weapons) in his hands. The others also prepared, in case Sam would try something.

Balth still couldn't believe it. He felt a chilling breeze all around himself, and his instincts kept telling him to sing, or to make some sound. He had to defend himself... that Sam was a tough guy.

"I'm sorry, guys... look, let's make a deal. We'll fight now. If I lose and you win, you can do anything you want to me. But if you lose and I win, all memories of me will get erased from your brains." Sam laughed, flying high up into the air and summoning a huge rain cloud out of nowhere. Hank was shocked by that, but he summoned a sniper rifle and tried to hit Sam.

"Deal." Balth whispered to himself, and Sam SOMEHOW heard it. The fight was just about to begin...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Piltover:_

"You can do it, Zen!" Ez happily cheered, throwing another beer can at the Origami Master. Everyone was sitting in a bar, and after making a deal with Jinx, Zen agreed on joining a drinking competition.

"VI! YOU THINK THAT CRIMINAL CAN DO IT FASTER THAN YOU? DON'T EVEN TRY TO LOSE THIS!" Caitlyn angrily shouted at her partner, slamming her fist on the table. Vi and Jayce were doing pretty good, both of them have already drunken 33 cans of beer. Zen was right behind them, with 31 cans.

"Jayce... if you beat Zen, I'll give you half of the sweeeeeeeeet money from him. But if you don't, I'm gonna rip your dick off." Jinx told the Defender of Tomorrow, as Jayce slowly dropped his head on the table, totally drunken.

"JAYCE IS OUT! TWO MORE LEFT!" Jabby and Izzy both happily announced, hoping Vi was a heavy drinker... but she wasn't, even though drinking was a part of her usual daily routine. She was close to drinking all 40 cans and winning against Zen, but after a brief amount of time she fainted, leaving the 40th can half-empty.

Zen let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was a winner. All he had to do now was drink all the remaining cans of beer.

"38 out of 40. The money is our, Ez." Zen laughed, opening the 39th can and drinking it all in less than ten seconds.

"I just hope Zed comes for you, so I can go play with my team again. I think you were already told that Zed'a training is extremely difficult and exhausting. Azir and few other guys were his students too, and they barely made it out alive." Ezreal responded, throwing the last can at Zen. He drank it as fast as possible and claimed both the victory prize and the money from Jinx.

"You must be a heavy drinker, Zen. I'm quite surprised. How could you beat Vi? That cop gets drunken every day, and she still didn't make it." Jinx told the Origami Master, who laughed at her reaction.

"I don't drink alcohol... but this money was worth it." he answered, grinning. Jinx was even more surprised than before, and she thought Zen was lying. "Anyway, Jinx, do you know when Zed co-"

"I'm here. Where's that guy?" a dark shadow that seemed to be Zed quickly opened the door, looking around the pub Jinx and others were in. Fortunately, he didn't notice Zen... but he knew that guy was there.

"Zen... you're in trouble now." Ezreal whispered, patting his friend's shoulder.

* * *

_At the same time, on a plain near the Carpivo crossing:_

"Then the teacher sat down, and the cheat sheet fell on her head... fortunately, she never found out that I was the one who did it." Varus told Basset as they walked through the grassy fields of Valoran.

"I never knew it was you who did that!"

"Now you do. And you're the only one."

The duo shared their past memories od each other, laughing and giggling all the way to the Carpivo crossing. There, they were supposed to meet up with Alix and her mentor - Lissandra.

"Do you think they are already waiting for us?" Basset asked, while Varus laughed in response.

"They? Not at all. They're girls, and they were definitely doing some stupid things on their way here... they are surely not there ye-" Varus answered, getting interrupted by a familiar whistle.

"What did you say, Var?" the Ice Witch shouted at the two, as Basset laughed when Varus slapped his forehead. Right behind Lissandra stood Alix, crazy about seeing Bass again.

"BASSET! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"ALIX! ARE YA ALRIGHT?"

"Ugh... lovers." Varus sighed, taking out a tissue and cleaning the upper side of his bow.

"Tell me about it... you can be happy you never saw Trynd and Ashe." Lissandra added, giving the pair an annoyed look.

"They know each other for barely a day... why the hell do they even love each other?" Varus thought to himself, as both he and the Ice Witch came closer to the pair of lovers.

"Alix, we should contact others about the training later today... do you have Hank's, Balth's or Zen's number?" Basset suggested, as Alix shook her head.

"I don't... but I know of a very good way to call them." she said, as she took out her mobile phone. "This is a magical phone. I bought it from one guy in Noxus, and it seems to work perfectly. I can call more than 20 people at once, and they don't even need a phone - I can hear what they say anytime I want."

"Cooooooooooooooool. Try it out! Something tells me, that Hank and Balth are kinda busy, but we don't have that much time before the evening training comes."

* * *

_Alix: "Guys? Can you hear me?"_

_Basset: "OH, I CAN HEAR YOU! DAMN, GUUUUUUUUUUUUUURL!"_

_Alix: "Ugh... Zen, are you there?"_

_Zen: "Alix? The fuck are you doing in my head?"_

_Alix: "Magical phone, Zen. Do you know where Balthazar and Hank are?"_

_Zen: "No idea."_

_Balth: "**'RHYTMIC SHIELD'**!"_

_Hank: "BE JUDGED BY NEVADIAN BULLETS! **'MG42'**!"_

_Basset: "Whoa, what was that? Hank, Balth, are you alright?"_

_Sam: "**'WINTER STAFF'**! **'ICE WALL'**!"_

_Alix: "Sam? That guy is there too? Cooooooooooool!"_

_Luna: "Why can I hear your voices?"_

_Sona: "OH, I HEAR YOU TWICE, LUNA!"_

_Lux: "What the hell has Hank done now? Guess this is his job."_

_Alix: "Nope. I did it all by myself."_

_Lissandra: "Why even me? I don't need to be a part of this conversation."_

_Varus: "So keep your mouth shut... it sounds interesting so far."_

_Balth: "**'EXPLOSIVE BASS'**!"_

_Basset: "Hey!"_

_Hank: "**'PIERCING SHOT'**!"_

_Sam: "**'WIND SHIELD'! 'BLOWBACK'**!"_

_Ezreal: "Oh shit, that was a good one."_

_Zen: "YOU CAN HEAR IT TOO?"_

_Genjuros: "Who are you? What the hell are you doing?"_

_Alix: "WOW, THAT GUY TOO? GET OUT!"_

_Genjuros: "Gladly. If this happens one more time, you're dead immediately... stupid kids."_

_Jinx: "Damn, what is this crap?"_

_Caitlyn: "JINX? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_Vi: "Chill out, cupcake."_

_Caitlyn: "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

_Vi: "OR WHAT?"_

_Jayce: "Shut up you two. No one wants to hear you argueing."_

_Zen: "I have to agree on that one."_

_Zed: "ZEN? I CAN HEAR YOU TWICE! I KNOW YOU ARE SOMEWHERE HERE!"_

_Zen: "EZ! HIDE ME!"_

_Ezreal: "Who do you think I am? Braum?"_

_Balth: "**'RHYTMIC SHIELD'**!"_

_Sona: "**'CRESCENDO'**!"_

_Lux: "What is this? A concert or a fight?"_

_Basset: "YOU ARE FIGHTING? WHY?"_

_Hank: "**'GRENADE RAIN'**!"_

_Sam: "**'SUMMER STAFF'**! **'FIRE ROAR'**!"_

_Luna: "**'SHADOW FISTS'**!"_

_Balth: "Luna? You have powers?"_

_Luna: "WHAT? No... I was just... uh... talking to Alix."_

_Alix: "You weren't."_

_Luna: "SHUT UP! I WAS!"_

_Alix: "Nope."_

_Caitlyn: "FUCK YOU VI!"_

_Vi: "Jayce, tell her to talk slower... I have no time to give a fuck."_

_Jayce: "Both of you should have a rest."_

_Zed: "OH, THERE YOU ARE!"_

_Zen: "NOOOOOOO! EZREAL, SAVE ME!"_

_Ezreal: "I'M SORRY ZEN!"_

_Lissandra: "Poor Zen... training with Zed is pretty difficult. That guy's crazy."_

_Zen and Zed: "I HEARD THAT!"_

_Varus: "I'm hungry. So much cupcakes in this conversation."_

_Zia: "WOOHOO! GET THE HIGHSCORE!"_

_Jomm: "OVER HALF A BILLION!"_

_Pete: "NOT FAIR, YOU FUCKER WERE CHEATING!"_

_Bruce: "I WASN'T!"_

_Pete: "YOU WERE!"_

_Ian: "Shut up, both of you. You are still losing to me."_

_Vi: "CUPCAKE, CUPCAKE, CUPCAKE!"_

_Caitlyn: "FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF!"_

_Sam: "**'TORNADO'**!"_

_Jayce: "Knock it off already!"_

_Hank: "**'DRAINER'**!"_

_Alix: "Oops... too many people."_

_Genjuros: "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"_

_Lucy: "Fuck you."_

_Balth: "LUCY?"_

_Lucy: "I'm in your head, so you can practically all hear me now."_

_Elsa: "What the hell?"_

_Sam: "WHY IS SHE HERE?"_

_Pitch: "Oh, magical phone?"_

_Balth: "NOW LISTEN! I'M GONNA SING AND WRECK YOU!"_

_Alix: "SING DEMONS!"_

_Ian: "GET OUT ALIVE!"_

_Basset: "RUN!"_

_Hank: "OPERATOR!"_

_Zed: "COURTESY CALL!"_

_Genjuros: "UPTOWN FUNK!"_

_Lucy: "You too?"_

_Genjuros: "Come say that to my face!"_

_Lucy: "FUCK YOUR FACE!"_

_Zen: "ZIAAAAAAA! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Zed: "No one will come to save you now! We are going to my house for some BEER!"_

_Zen: "NO MORE BEER! PLEASE, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

_Zed: "Oh yeah, and we are gonna ENJOY THE DRINK! AND I'LL EVEN COOK US A DINNER!"_

_Zen: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Caitlyn: "KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA CALL YOU A... ugh... I don't know... MUFFIN! THAT'S IT!"_

_Vi: "As you want... Cupcake."_

_Caitlyn: "AAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_Lux: "Sona, we should go somewhere else."_

_Sona: "AND LEAVE BALTH HERE? NEVER!"_

_Sam: "Chill out, I am not gonna hurt him. **'WATER SLICER'**!"_

_Luna: "Because that's definitely not gonna hurt him."_

_Sam: "See? She gets the point."_

_Luna: "I was sarcastic."_

_Sam: "Oh..."_

_Alix: "He's got water powers too?"_

_Pete: "BRUUUUUUUCE! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN WE END!"_

_Ian: "YES! I GOT THE BILLION! Sorry guys, this ain't your lucky day."_

_Pete and Bruce: "IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

_Lucian: "Calm your voices, me and Thresh are trying to get some rest."_

_Thresh: "Yeah, and then we'll go for Genjuros, knock his head off, and shove it up in his ass!"_

_Genjuros: "I'd like to see you try that."_

_Lucian and Thresh: "YOU WILL!"_

_Alix: "Okay... this is getting a bit out of control..."_

_Basset: "A BIT? YOU THINK?"_

_Pitch: "Yo that's fucked up."_

_Lux: "Yo she fucked up."_

_Pitch: "Yo, I like yo."_

_Lux: "Yo, we should stop saying yo... YO!"_

_Zen: "NO! NOT THE COKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Logan: "Hey, Mr. Balthazar Anderson, I'd like to ask you some questions..."_

_Balth: "NOT NOW! **'THE RED CHORDS'**!"_

_Sam: "**'SPRING STAFF'**! **'OVERGROW'**!"_

_Hank: "**'NEVADIAN BULLET CHOPPER'**!"_

_Lux: "**'ULTRA FLASHLIGHT'**!"_

_Sona: "**'STRINGTRAP'**!"_

_Balth: "**'PLENTAKILL'**!"_

_Basset: "YOU GUYS ARE TOO FUCKING OP WHEN NOT IN THE RIFT! THOSE ARE ALL SPELLS?"_

_Zen: "DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO GIVE ME THE PIZZA! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE, I SWEAR!"_

_Zed: "You... said no to my pizza?"_

_Zen: "NO... I DIDN'T! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"_

_Zed: "I cooked it for over ten minutes! I never worked so hard in my entire life!"_

_Zen: "IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO EAT RAW FOOD! NO!"_

_Sam: "**'METAL PETAL'**!"_

_Elsa: "Sam? Is that you?"_

_Sam: "NOT NOW! **'WILD ORCHID'**!"_

_Hank: "**'HANDCUFFS'**!"_

_Sam: "**'WINTER STAFF'**! **'BLOWAWAY'**!"_

_Luna: "OUCH! IT HIT ME! Why... can't I move?"_

_Sona: "Me neither."_

_Lux: "HAAAAAAAAAAAANK... WHAT DOES THAT SPELL DO?"_

_Hank: "I wanted to use it on Sam... but he blew it away."_

_Sam: "Sorry."_

_Balth: "Those cuffs fit you very well, Sona!"_

_Sona: "I'M NOT BLUSHING."_

_Lucy: "ARE YOU GIVING UP ON ME?"_

_Balth: "We are fighting now, Lucy. Go talk with Genji."_

_Lucy: "FUCK GENJI!"_

_Genjuros: "FUCK WHO?"_

_Edena: "**'DELPHINUS'**!"_

_El Diablo: "**'OVERLOAD'**!"_

_Edena: "**'CANCER'**!"_

_El Diablo: "**'CHILLI SAUCE'**!"_

_Edena: "**'MONOCEROS'**!"_

_El Diablo: "**'CAMPFIRE'**!"_

_Alix: "THEY TOO? THAT'S WAY MORE THAN 20 PEOPLE! I... love this phone!"_

_Balth: "OKAY, ENOUGH FIGHTING! TIME TO END THIS, SAM!"_

_Sam: "BRING IT ON THEN! I'LL ERASE THAT MEMORY, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

_Basset: "EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP! BALTH IS GONNA SING!"_

_Everyone: "YEAAAAAAH!"_

_Balth: "What a nice audience... here we go. Courtesy Call for you, Zed."_

_Zed: "HECK YEAH!"_

_Sam: "STOP BEING SO FUCKING SELF-CONFIDENT!"_

* * *

_Balth: "Hey-o._

_Here comes the danger up in this club._

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop._

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot."_

_Sam: "Everybody sing, hey-o._

_Tell 'em turn it up, till they can't no more._

_Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball._

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call."_

_Balth: "Hey-o!_

_Here comes the danger up in this club._

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop._

_We gonna turn it out, till it gets too hot."_

_Sam: "Everybody sing, hey-o!_

_Tell 'em turn it up, till they can't no more._

_Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball._

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call."_

_Balth: "I am not afraid, of the storm that comes my way._

_When it hits it shakes me to the core,_

_and makes me stronger than before."_

_Sam: "It's not a question about trust,_

_but will you stand with us?_

_Can you feel it, make it real."_

_Balth: "I think it might was away tonight._

_Awaken from this, never ending fight."_

_Sam: "It takes more than meets the eye._

_This war we're fighting, is not just rotting."_

_Balth: "Hey-o._

_Here comes the danger up in this club._

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop._

_We gonna turn it out, till it gets too hot."_

_Sam: "Everybody sing, hey-o._

_Tell 'em turn it up, till they can't no more._

_Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball._

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call."_

_Balth: "There's a rumble in the floor._

_So get prepared for war._

_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground,_

_when it shakes up everything around."_

_Sam: "But survival is a must._

_So will you stand with us?_

_Can you feel it, make it real._

_Make me feel it!"_

_Balth: "I think it might wash away tonight._

_Awaken from this, never ending fight."_

_Sam: "It takes more than meets the eye._

_This war we're fighting, is not just rotting."_

_Both: "Hey-o._

_Here comes the danger up in this club._

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop._

_We gonna turn it out, till it gets too hot._

_Everybody sing hey-o._

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more._

_Let's get this thing shaking, like a disco ball._

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call."_

_Balth: "HEY-O!_

_HERE COMES THE DANGER UP IN THIS CLUB!_

_WHEN WE GET STARTED AND WE AIN'T GONNA STOP!_

_WE GONNA TURN IT OUT, TILL IT GETS TOO HOT!"_

_Sam: "EVERYBODY SING HEY-O!_

_TELL 'EM TURN IT UP TILL THEY CAN'T NO MORE!_

_LET'S GET THIS THING SHAKING LIKE A DISCO BALL!_

_THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, A COURTESY CALL!"_

* * *

"Is that it?" Sona asked, dissapointed by the results. "Yesterday, you were able to go invisible or make things explode ONLY by rhyming... now you did only this?"

"She's right... even I remember it being stronger last time you used it. Something is wrong here." said Luna. "Looks like Alix already ended the call."

"I expected something amazing to happen... for example a beam of energy that would hit you and cause you to wreck Sam, or something cool, and epic... and cool. This is weird... this just isn't right!" Hank added, helping the girls with the handcuffs from earlier.

"Agreed. Let's forget the erasing now... Balthazar, are you alright?" Sam asked, coming closer to Balth who looked prety exhausted.

"I don't get it... I should be full of magic energy now. Instead, I'm just as exhausted as Hank was when he finished last year's 'Demacian Marathon'." Balth sighed as they all heard the sound of the slow sarcastic clapping.

Everyone turned around and saw something what looked exactly like one of the Void champions - Kog'Maw. They knew it was not the real Kog'maw; the real one was probably taking a nap somewhere in The Void. Hank's smile turned into a large grin, since it all started making sense to him... well, at least more than before.

"Well, well, well... isn't that our new Champion? The Lord of Rhythm himself! Who could have ever known that he is just a weak waste of power? This is the person that is destined to defeat Genjuros? Too bad he won't get a chance... because now it's the TIME TO FEAST!" the creature said, as he rushed up on Sam and Balth.

"SNIPER!" Hank's voice could be heard, as Kog'Maw's head got blown away by one of his bullets. It took him a while, before he realized that he fucked up.

"You... killed Kog'Maw?" Sona asked, as her expression turned from surprised to worried and shocked.

"No worries, he ain't the real one." Hank happily retorted.

"You idiot... even if it's not the real one... you KILLED that KOG'MAW." Lux sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Huh?"

"You killed him. Kog'Maw is DEAD."

"I don't get it."

"His passive..."

"HIS WHAT?" Hank said, as he looked at Luna who was still confused. He knew what was gonna happen. "BALTH! SAM! USE THE BEST FUCKING SHIELDS YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Huh?"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Kog'Maw's body suddenly exploded, sending Balth flying into a wall and knocking Sam back right into Hank's face. The three blacked out for a short while, but after that, Balth was the first one to get up.

"BALTHAZAR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sona asked, as she ran towards him to help. He was pretty messed up, and bleeding badly.

"I should be okay... let me heal Sam and Hank a bit..." Balth said, as he pointed his hand at the Frost King and the Icon of Madness.

_"Greatest power of rhyme and song,_

_don't let them bleed for too long._

_Heal their flesh, fix their bone,_

_the last one hurt'll be me alone."_

As Balth finished, Sam's and Hank's wounds started to dissapear. All the blood came back to their bodies, and they eventually stood up. A smile slowly dissapeared from Balth's face, as he felt a bone crack in his right arm. He screamed from pain, as he dropped down to his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID I JUST SACRIFICE MY FUCKING ARM?"

"No. Probably just the bone." Luna smiled, trying to cheer him up even though she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Lemme try my own magic to patch you up... **'WINTER STAFF'**!**'FROZEN BANDAGE'**!" Sam said, as he lifted one of his hands up and slowly put it on Balth's arm. They waited for over ten seconds, but nothing happened. "What? This must work... **'FROZEN BANDAGE'**!"

Still nothing.

"**'FROZEN FUCKING BANDAGE'**!" Sam repeated, feeling angrier and angrier. "**'FROZEN BANDAGE'**! **'FROZEN BANDAGE'**! FUCK! **'AUTUMN STAFF'**! **'HOLY WATER'**! **'AQUA SANARET'**! **'PIERCING RAIN'**! WHY IS NOTHING HAPPENING? **'TORNADO'**! **'LAVAFALL'**! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! NOTHING WORKS!"

"That's it... after the explosion, something happened to our powers; my powers require a huge sacrifice... SHIT IT STILL HURTS... and your powers now don't work anymore... not at all."

"I wonder who would do something that stupid and kill that Kog'Maw." Hank laughed, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Me? IT WASN'T ME! WHAT MADE YOU THINK SO?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" both Sam and Balth shouted at once, as they rushed up on Hank who summoned a grenade in his hands in case the two would attempt to attack him.

"STAY BACK! I STILL HAVE MY POWERS UNLIKE YOU TWO!" he said, as he stepped back a bit.

"THAT GRENADE IS UNLOCKED!"

"No, it ain't."

"IT IS!"

"Stop ly- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S UNLOCKED!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Just before the grenade exploded, Lux was quick enough to shield the three with her powers.

"I owed you that one, Balth. And you, Hank, should go have a loooooooooong rest and leave us alone... I'll meet you at the training later." Lux said, gesturing Hank to leave. "You did enough trouble already."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hank responded, but he got interrupted by Lux again.

"Leave. We don't need you here."

"Well... if that's what you want... goodbye. I'm sorry for being a... burden and a problem." Hank faked a smile, walking away and entering a nearby gym.

"You could have said that in a different way... if you keep on talking to him like this, you two might never be friends." Sona said sadly.

"He is useless right now. Genjuros is back, and I will not tolerate things like this. I am an A-Class Challenger Champion... and you, Sona, are only a B-Class Challenger. If I want to become an S-Class Challenger, I need to focus... without Hank around, it will be much easier." Lux smiled, walking away from the others. "I need to go prepare for the training... even though he's a problem, I'm his mentor - I will introduce him to the League, and make him a true champion."

"What? S-Class Challenger? What the hell does that mean?" Balth asked, holding his hand trying to forget the pain.

"The Champions have a different ranking system than the summoners; Summoners need to reach 'Level 30' first, and after that they can be sorted into their ranked divisions - they have the Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master and Challenger tiers, and I, II, III, IV and V divisons. But for us Champions it's different... in order to reach a better divison, you need to get to the top class; there are F, E, D, C, B, A, S and SS classes. You and other newbies are currently F-Class Bronzes. Currently, there are over 5000 champions in the League... but only the top - Challenger - are the most-known. Currently, there are less than 200 Champions in Challenger... me and Sona being two of them."

"So now, we are the worst, right?" Balth sighed.

"Even we were F-Class Bronzes once." Sona smiled, patting Balth's shoulder... his arm was still hurting, so she stopped quickly. "It's not a shame - Bronze or not, you are still a Champion. And that's a honor."

"Anyway, I think I understand what happened to our powers." Sam interrupted the talk, revealing his thoughts to others. "When you were singing, I joined you... that's probably the only weakness in your powers. Considering both of us sang almost the same amount of words, and every word sang around you would become magic energy... what if my part of the song transformed into some kind of magic that destroyed YOUR part of magic?"

"Wow... that actually makes sense." said Balthazar.

"It doesn't." responded Luna.

"It does... for me."

"BUT NOT FOR ME!"

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T CARE?"

"BUT I DO!"

"Calm down you two, I can explain even the 'Kog'Maw's explosion' incident. Remember what Hank told you about the 'two cloners'? Well, he was right - as I mentioned before, there is Genjuros, and the second guy - he is called Toxigore. I met a group of some Master and Diamond Champions... they called themselves 'S.A.S.G.' or something like that. They told me that they were attacked by a Kog'Maw clone that exploded and caused their personalities... maybe both Kog'Maws were created by Toxigore, and probably infused with some weird kind of magic."

"Wait, wait, wait. Ian and his team are champions too?" Balth asked. "This is fucked up."

"They are not as famous as us... we are Challengers. But yeah, I've been in a match against them once. I was in a team with Garen, J4, Quinn and Xin. We won, but they were pretty strong enemies. We didn't feel the need to tell you, that's why we didn't do so." Lux said, gesturing Sam to continue.

"So... I think that if we find Toxigore, we find the cure for our powers. Without you and me, this world will be destroyed, Balth."

"Looks like you're right. But damn... I still need to go for the training with Sona. Even though I can't use my magic, it's the first training; all of us newbies are coming, and we'll definitely have fun there. And even if something unusual happens and I'll have to use my magic, I'll gladly give up a hand or two to protect these guys." Balth smiled, turning to Luna. "Aren't I right?"

"That's right - you are champions. Champions never leave their friends. Uh... I want to be one of you..." she sighed, avoiding others' looks.

"Well, nothing is impossible, sis. Train, and when the next registration comes, you'll become a real champion. I can guarantee you will succeed... even though you have no special powers." Balth smiled, confusing Lux who already saw Luna casting a spell once.

"But Luna has got special po-" Lux said, as she got stopped by Luna.

"She wanted to say, that I have got a special... pottery club! Yeah, a pottery club." Luna interrupted Lux, gesturing her to shut up.

"No, I wanted to say that she has got special po-"

"POWER RANGERS POSTER!"

"NO! You have special po-"

"Poisonous snake hidden under my bed!" Luna kept saying random things, to make sure Balth didn't find out.

"So that bit me last night..." Sona thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew, at least it wasn't that cute and sweet Balthazar! One just can't stop loving this guy!"

"Knock it off, girls. Okay, Balth, I'll let you go this time... but I'll be waiting, and when the training ends, we'll set off to find Toxigore. Until then, have fun." Sam smiled, attemtping to fly away with his powers. "Oh wait... I forgot. How far is the closest dimensional gate? Still got some unfinished business in Arendelle... I owe that town's blacksmith a weapon and a pickaxe."

"Look... we have no idea the hell are you talking about right now. But if you want, you can come and celebrate with us. We can celebrate it as if it was... I don't know, for example your birthday! When's your birthday?" asked Balth.

"Well... uh... today." Sam quietly answered, closing his eyes. He could not befriend those people... he stil needed to pay for his mistakes. And he also needed to keep them safe... especially Balthazar. But was there even something that could hurt Challenger Champions and the 'Lord od Rhythm'?

"Damn, happy birthday. Ain't got a present for you, but we will definitely celebrate it!" said Balth. "When did you last have fun?"

"Years ago... but sometimes a person needs to just turn off and take a rest. I'm coming with you."

"HELL YEAH! Luna, go for Hank... a party without him is not a real party." Balth told his sister, but she was stopped by Lux.

"You four can go already. Me and Hank will catch up... I should be the one that talks to him. I am his mentor."

"That's the Lux I know. See you later!" Sona waved the Lady of Luminosity, showing Balth, Luna and Sam the right direction.

"See ya... now let's get this thing done, Hank."

* * *

_So... that's it for this chapter! A bit weirder one, but I think it was understandable. :P_

_Well, we've got a new character - Toxigore. With the training coming, and both Sam and Balth powerless, things might get... messy._

_Anyway, hope this chapter was long enough! It's not the longest one, but 8000+ words is still enough._

_Also, I need to say that ALL champions can use more than four spells when not in the Fields... **'EVERY SPELL USED IN THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN THIS WAY... I LIKE IT THIS WAY, AND MAY CONTINUE USING THIS WAY OF WRITING'**._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked leave a fave and follow, don't forget to review and let me know where should I improve! Heck, you can even send me a PM if you want._

_Thank you for all the support so far, I appreciate it... I'm gonna have to nerf Balth as much as possible to make him less of a Mary-Sue ASAP... Toxigore's spell will do the trick for now._

_I wish you all a nice day!_


End file.
